Un amour hybride
by soliline
Summary: Alors que Bella Swan retourne sur sa terre natale à Forks, elle y retrouve son ami d'enfance, Jacob, et un mystérieux garçon, Edward. Les deux garçons semblent tomber rapidement amoureux de la jeune fille mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Pour prendre l'ascendant les uns sur les autres, les règles sont alors chamboulées...
1. Chapter 1

**Forks, la ville dans laquelle nous ne sommes jamais seuls**

Hellow les petits chous, j'ai toujours lu énormément de fanfiction sur ce site et je publie pour la première fois grâce à Twilight. Je me suis replongée à coeur ouvert dans les livres, les films et les fanfictions ce qui m'a donné envie de donner ma version de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous permettra de voyager un petit peu !

→ Ce chapitre n'est pas bien différent du livre et des films mais il permet de poser les bases, je vous promets que la suite ne sera pas du tout comme l'histoire que vous connaissez si bien.

→ Le rating ici est K mais il évoluera surement au fil de la fanfiction en fonction de la violence et des scènes sexuelles.

→ Je tiens à préciser que tous les droits reviennent à Stephenie Meyer et que j'emprunte simplement son histoire pour en faire quelque chose d'autre.

→ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bella s'assit sur son lit. Elle pouvait enfin souffler et décompresser de cette longue journée éreintante. Elle avait pris un vol à 6 heures 30 du matin à Phoenix, sa ville d'origine, pour pouvoir arriver à Seattle dans les environs de 13 heures. Parce que Forks, la ville où habitait son père Charlie, était perdue au milieu des arbres et se trouvait, on peut le dire, assez loin de toute civilisation, elle n'avait accès à aucun moyen plus rapide que la voiture pour faire le trajet Seattle-Forks. Ainsi, elle avait vécu les 193 kilomètres qui l'éloignaient petit-à-petit des villes et des dynamiques urbaines comme un deuil, enterrant le peu de sociabilité dont elle pensait pouvoir faire preuve en vivant chez son père.

193 kilomètres pendant lesquels s'étaient alternés des silences gênants, des questions hésitantes et des réponses indécises. « Comment va ta mère ? » - Ça peut aller. « Tu as fait bon voyage ? » - Un peu long.

Bella avait vécu avec son père jusqu'à ce que ses parents se séparent et que sa mère quitte la ville de Forks, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans. Elle avait continué à rendre visite à son père pendant les grandes vacances mais petit-à-petit leur relation s'était déteriorée, l'adolescence créant fatalement une faille entre parents et enfants.

Et pourtant elle était là, sur ce lit tendrement bordé dans lequel elle avait dormi lorsqu'elle vivait à temps plein chez son père. Tout était pareil, le bureau fabriqué par leur ancien voisin Sean sur lequel elle avait gribouillé quelques étoiles et autres symboles, souvenir des heures passées à révasser au lieu de travailler, les dessins qu'elle avait fait en maternelle et qui se retrouvaient placardé au mur – Charlie avait du être pris d'une mélancolie certaine pour qu'il les laisse – ou encore le papier peint qui se racornissait dans les coins, témoin de l'usure et du temps qui passe.

Pourtant rien n'était comme avant, les armoires vides semblaient crier au désespoir et ne pouvaient tromper personne sur le fait qu'aucune âme ne les avait rempli depuis un bon bout de temps, l'odeur neutre voire propre qui dominait la mettait mal à l'aise et pour finir, le lit était fait et tiré à quatre épingles, ce qui lui fit tirer un sourire. Ce lit bordé ne représentait que le calme avant la tempête et Charlie savait pertinemment qu'un lit défait était un lit à la Bella Swan. Son regard se posa sur un petit paquet qui attendait sur le lit. Elle s'approcha et défit lentement le noeud pour extrait du paquet une pierre bicolore orange-rosé et vert. Un petit mot l'accompagnait : « Une unakite qui te permettera de te recentrer, de garder les deux pieds sur terre pour te permettre un ancrage stable voire un enracinement dans ce lieu qui peut te paraître si spécial. Pierre de regénération, laisse la t'apaiser pour mieux te guider. »

Bella sourit face à cette attention, Charlie avait peut-être du mal à s'exprimer mais il aimait les symboles et elle se promit de le remercier.

Après avoir inspecté consciencieusement du regard la pièce qui lui semblait tant à son image qu'éloignée de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginé, elle s'accorda enfin le droit de s'allonger sur le lit. Elle respira un bon coup et serra la pierre dans sa main. Pourquoi avait-elle atterri ici déjà ? Ah oui ! Elle avait décidé de garder une situation stable pour ne pas qu'elle ait a déménager tous les trois mois à cause de son beau-père Phil qui allait de ville en ville pour jouer au tennis. Elle avait imaginé des situations multiples sur la façon dont elle passerait ses années lycée, mais se retrouver perdue au milieu de la forêt dans une contrée oubliée de tous, où aucune réelle perspective d'avenir la sortant de ce trou ne l'attendait, ne faisait pas parti de ses scénarios, même les plus catastrophiques.

Mais ne croyez pas qu'elle était malheureuse, elle avait fait le choix de venir s'installer ici. Son père était avec elle et c'était un moyen d'apprendre à mieux le connaître en plus de retrouver de vieilles connaissances de lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Son père avait raison, elle devait se laisser aller pour mieux s'ancrer dans son présent et non pas penser à ce qu'elle ratait ailleurs. Sa vie était ici désormais.

« Bella ? Tu viens, on va manger ! »

Bella ferma les yeux. Sa vie était ici désormais. Elle se leva et descendit. Contre toute attente, c'est son père qui avait fait à manger. Enfin... Il avait tenté de faire à manger. L'initiative était là et la jeune fille était franchement étonnée. Son père, qui n'avait plus fait d'effort pour prendre soin de lui depuis sa séparation d'avec Renée et qui s'était contenté de manger au restauran soirs par semaine, alternant avec des repas surgelés, lui avait fait à manger. Finalement, son arrivée pouvait faire du bien à tout le monde et elle s'assit, le coeur un peu plus gonflé.

Contrairement au voyage où tous les deux avaient à peine osé respirer ou se regarder, ils mangèrent gaiement, se resservant même et se rappelant de vieux souvenirs en en riant. Ils évoquèrent même Renée et Bella fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle Charlie acceptait sa nouvelle relation. Il était passé à autre chose en laissant derrière lui les querelles d'un couple sur le point de se séparer. Désormais, il accordait tout son temps à son travail au poste de police, ses amis de la réserve et ses parties de chasse ou de pêche.

Au moment du dessert, quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Il s'agissait de Billy Black, un ami de Charlie qui avait, selon les souvenirs de Bella, toujours été aux côtés de son père. Billy avait apporté le dessert et ils le prirent à trois. Charlie n'était alors pas l'initiateur de cette patisserie car il avait passé un temps infini sur le précedent plat ce qui ne lui avait laissé que trop peu de temps pour faire le dessert. Ayant peur de rater le clou du spectacle et voulant rendre sa fille fière, il s'était attelé à réussir le plat pour finir en beauté avec un dessert qui, bien que n'étant pas de lui, ravirait les papilles de sa fille.

« Tu vas donc reprendre les cours demain Bella ? demanda Billy qui plantait sa cuillère dans la patisserie

Oui Billy, en deuxième année ! Répondit-elle calmement

Comme Jacob donc ! Tu te rapelles de lui n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir jouer avec un petit garçon qui se nommait Jacob étant petite. Elle l'avait retrouvé chaque été jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne adolescente et que chacun refuse de trainer avec l'autre, pretextant d'autres occupations. Arrive un moment où l'on veut agir différemment d'avant et Jacob en avait fait les frais. Mais le peu dont elle se souvenait de lui était positif et elle espérait le revoir et surtout l'avoir comme ami et support émotionnel pour les prochaines semaines de cours qui promettaient d'être pénibles.

Comme si Billy lisait dans ses pensées, il continua :

« Jacob ne fait pas partit de la même école que toi, mais je lui dirai de passer te voir demain après les cours ou dans la semaine, ça lui fera plaisir de te voir ! Il n'a pas arrété de me tanner avec ton retour dès qu'on le lui a annoncé »

Bella baissa la tête, non seulement parce qu'elle rougissait à l'idée que Jacob attendait son retour mais aussi parce qu'elle fut prise d'une peur panique à l'idée de faire sa rentrée seule. Après tout, elle avait survécu à son premier repas avec son père, elle pouvait bien survivre à sa première journée de cours, non ?

Comme il se faisait tard, tous décidèrent qu'il était tant de rentrer. En partant, Billy lui glissa un mot à l'oreille : « Tu ne seras jamais seule dans cette ville Bella, crois moi. »

Facile à dire, ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait à 400 kilomètres de sa mère chérie, de ses anciens amis, coincé avec un père qui parlait peu et dans une ville inconnue où la seule tête reconnaissable faisait partie des gens qui ne vont pas dans la même école que soi.

Alors que Charlie et Billy discutaient dehors sur le perron, Bella monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer et se mettre au lit. Lorsqu'elle atteignit une phase de sommeil profond après avoir peiné à s'endormir, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre au loin. La maison dormait alors sur ses deux oreilles.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à lacher un like et un commentaire ! Je posterai rapidement !


	2. Chapter 2

**La proposition d'Edward : le club de botanique**

Bella sortit de sa lethargie, tirée de son sommeil par la sonnerie presque intolérable du réveil que Charlie lui avait donné et qu'il avait surement déniché au fond du grenier. Elle se leva comme un automate, essayant de trouver les vêtements les plus adéquates à une rentrée pluvieuse dans un lycée inconnu avec des élèves inconnus et des professeurs inconnus.

Elle prit son sac, sa pierre qu'elle glissa dans une des poches et descendit petit-déjeuner. Son père était déjà parti et il lui avait laissé une note sur le frigo. Elle fit la moue, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit présent à ses côtés, même si c'était une présence silencieuse. Elle aurait aimé qu'il l'encourage ou qu'il lui raconte des blagues pour la détendre.

Elle détacha le post-it du frigo : « Coucou ma Bella, j'ai vérifié ce matin qu'aucun loup n'était venu te manger pendant la nuit ! C'est tout ce qui compte, d'avoir fait une nuit complète avant cette rentrée !... »

Elle sourit, décidement, il était visible que même à l'écrit, son père cherchait en vain de trouver les bons mots.

« … Tu es inscrite à la cantine et tous les professeurs sont au courant de ta venue, s'il pleut toujours ce soir je viendrai te chercher en voiture. Pour ce matin, prends le bus scolaire... À plus tard, je pense à toi. »

Évidemment qu'il devait penser à elle. Loin d'elle toute idée narcissique, elle savait que Charlie, qui était d'humeur inquiète constamment, se faisait un sang d'encre à l'idée d'élever à nouveau sa petite fille. Lorsqu'elle venait en été, tout était plus simple. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'élever mais de lui faire passer du bon temps, le temps était alors à la joie et à la bonne humeur. Désormais, ils allaient vivre ensemble pendant une durée indéterminée et Bella savait que son père se faisait du soucis et qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être plus présent pour elle.

Mais Bella savait aussi que le poste de police était le point central de la région et que donc, ils recevaient des plaintes à longueur de journée, devant tantôt s'occuper d'un litige entre voisins, de retrouver qui a enlevé le chat de la femme du maire ou même de disparitions inquiétantes qui étaient souvent causées par des ours s'approchant un peu trop près de la ville.

Dans tous les cas, le bus scolaire ne l'enchantait guère. De ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, elle savait d'avance que tous les bus était remplis d'élèves bruyants, spécifiquement le jour de la rentrée, et que toute cette effervescence de mouvements et de cris permettait au bus de se doter d'une douce odeur de transpiration qui offrait à tout ceux qui possédaient un bon odorat la volonté de mourir sur le champ.

S'appercevant qu'elle avait rêvé bien trop longtemps, elle prit une pomme et se précipita dehors. Elle apperçut le bus qui s'approchait à grande vitesse de son arrêt et elle couru dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait le prendre.

Malheureusement, comme elle avait oublié que lorsqu'il pleuvait, il pleuvait des torrents, c'est bien évidemment que la pluie ruina en l'espace de quelques minutes tout le semblant de propreté qu'elle avait essayé de mettre en place. Alors qu'elle allait s'installer dans le bus, elle entendit le chauffeur dire :

« Tu comprendras que Forks ne fonctionne que dans les extrèmes, la pluie n'est qu'un torrent continu tandis que le soleil brule la peau et empêche même certains de sortir. »

Bella ne prit pas vraiment cette remarque à son compte. À vrai dire elle n'était venue qu'en été et n'avait connu que le temps nuageux mais ensoleillé du mois d'aout. Elle ria cependant, se disant que si le chauffeur lui avait fait cette remarque, c'est qu'elle devait avoir l'air de sortir d'une douche.

En jetant un regard à la ronde, elle fut plus qu'heureuse de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Deux théories s'offraient alors à elle : soit le lycée dans lequel elle se rendait était vide ce qui expliquait le peu d'adolescent dans le bus, soit tout le monde possédait une voiture. À cette reflexion, elle ne sut pas si elle préférait que son lycée soit vide ou rempli d'inconnus.

Elle s'assit, sortant la pierre que son père lui avait offert pour l'observer.

« Salut toi ! » Dit une voix masculine enjouée dans son dos tandis qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, faisant sursauter Bella

Bella n'eut même pas le temps d'analyser qui était son interlocuteur-agresseur que la personne partit dans un long monologue :

« Tu dois être Bella Swan ? Non ne me dis rien, je sais que tu es Bella, ton père n'a pas arrété de prévenir tout le monde pour qu'on te fasse un bon accueil. Bon évidemment ce n'est pas parce qu'on se fait harcelé et menacé par le policier du quartier qu'on va être gentil avec toi mais tout simplement parce qu'on est TOUS gentils de base. Tu crois pas ? Arf j'suis bête, tu nous connais pas. Enfin pas encore AHAH ! Tu verras ici tout le monde est gentil, enfin je te l'ai déjà dit ça non ? Enfin bref, j'adore tout ce qui touche aux sciences, la philosophie c'est pas trop mon truc et alors le français, dieu seul sait pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre cette option en première année. Tu verrais le calvaire, non mais comment ça on étudie du Victor Gérard alors qu'on ne sait même pas se présenter !

\- Euh tu veux dire du Victor Hugo ? Osa demander Bella devant cette avalanche de mots

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Bah laisse moi te dire Bella qu'il ne faut jamais te laisser convaincre de faire une option parce que tu trouves la ou le prof mignon. Non mais vraiment, Mme Johnsbury est un amour mais... »

Le jeune garçon se mit à révasser, laissant enfin à Bella l'occasion de se retourner pour observer son assaillant. Il s'agissait d'un garçon assez commun, un blondinet tout de même assez mignon. Bella ne doutait pas qu'il devait faire des ravages dans le lycée. À moins que sa théorie selon laquelle le lycée était presque vide d'élèves ne se révèle vraie. Elle se décida à parler, voyant là une occasion de se faire un ami qui pouvait lui présenter d'autres personnes. Et puis... il n'avait pas l'air méchant.

« Effectivement, je suis bien Bella Swan, je... Enfin je ne sais pas trop quoi dire vu que j'ai l'impression que tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur moi ? »

Le garçon sortit de sa reverie :

« Oh non ! Finalement pas grand chose, j'ai voulu garder la surprise pour quand je te verrais vraiment, c'est-à-dire maintenant ahahah. Ton père nous a dit que tu adorais les crumbles à la framboise, d'ailleurs si j'peux me permettre ça nous fait un point commun et le petit restaurant « le p'tit creux » en fait un succulent ! Il nous a aussi dit que tu adorais la littérature, bon perso je suis pas très bon à ça mais tu pourras toujours m'aider ! »

Le jeune garçon lui fit un sourire, ne comprenant pas l'embarras de Bella. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'informations ultra importantes, savoir que son père avait révélé des détails à des inconnus la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Au fait ! Continua-t-il, je m'appelle Mike Newton. J'ai toujours adoré mon nom, sans prétention, j'trouve que ça m'donne un air à la james Bond tu trouves pas ? »

Bella sourit poliment et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, de toutes facons il n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper réellement ce qu'elle avait à lui répondre et même si elle l'imaginait attentionné, elle savait que là, maintenant, sur le moment, il avait envie d'en mettre plein la vue. Elle le laissa alors s'exprimer, repartant dans ses pensées.

En sortant du bus elle fut non seulement soulagée d'échapper au cyclone Mike Newton mais elle fut aussi agréablement surprise de voir la quantité d'élèves qui pouvaient s'amasser dans un lycée aussi perdue. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir et pour la première fois, elle sourit franchement à Mike qui s'empara de son bras pour l'éloigner du flos continu d'élèves et la guider quelque part.

Tout stress s'était évanoui, désormais elle appréhendait juste ses prochains cours et ses futures rencontres. Même si Mike n'avait pas chamboulé son existence, il avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire passer son stress.

« Eh beau-gosse », s'écria une jeune fille au loin en faisant de grands signes du bras, cherchant à capter leur attention (enfin surtout celle de Mike).

Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent et immédiatement, alors même que les amis de Mike ne connaissaient pas Bella – enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait mais son père avait apparemment fait des miracles – tous se mirent à parler en même temps, échangeant calins, paroles affectueuses et blagues. Chacun accueilli Bella avec beaucoup d'affection et elle se sentit en confiance. Il y avait Jessica, qui débordait d'énergie et de bonne humeur, Angela, bien trop gentille et adepte de la photographie, et Eric qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa copine Angela.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et Jessica agrippa gentiment le bras de Bella.

« La proviseure m'a demandé de te présenter le fonctionnement de l'école et de te faire visiter le lycée, donc pour nous, pas de cours de biologie ce matin » dit elle avec une joie mal dissimulée.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers ses classes respectives marquant le début d'une année. Les deux jeunes filles vagabondèrent à leur rythme dans les couloirs déserts. Elles allèrent d'abord au refectoire, puis aux toilettes, aux casiers, au gymnase et elles rencontrèrent aussi quelques professeurs au gré de leur déambulation ce qui leur permirent de discuter un peu.

Elles finirent par se poser dans les gradins du stade de sport extérieur. Sans pour autant se mettre à parler de choses très intimes, Bella sentit par leur conversation qu'elles pouvaient bien s'entendre. Jessica expliqua le règlement qui stipulait que chaque élève devait s'inscrire en début d'année dans un club, qu'il s'agisse d'un club artistique, sportif ou d'organisation d'évènements du lycée.

Elle se promit de réfléchir, sachant que l'échéance n'arrivait que 3 semaines plus tard. La sonnerie sonna la fin du cours de biologie, c'était l'heure de la pause.

Elles rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Eric et Angela étaient occupés à s'embrasser dans un coin, ce qui manifestement rendait Mike très mal à l'aise. Celui-ci vécu l'arrivée des deux filles comme une libération.

« Mike, efface la bave qui a seché sur ton menton ! Dit Jessica en riant, C'était bien la biologie ?

\- Aussi bien que d'entendre le prof déblatérer le même cours que l'année dernière sur les étapes de l'éclosion des bourgeons. Et vous alors ? Bella, t'as choisi ton club ? Je fais parti du club de volley-ball et sachant qu'il manque une fille – le club voulait l'équité des sexes en son sein – je pensais que ça pouvait te plaire ! »

Bella se mit à rire en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle avait joué au volley, ou même fait du sport. Un spectacle de nullité et de médiocrité qui prétait clairement à rire. Son beau-père lui avait même décerné la médaille de « la peur du ballon », ce qui ne l'avait en rien chagriné. Au contraire, elle l'avait affiché fièrement, assumant clairement le clivage entre elle-même et le sport.

Soudain, Jessica poussa un petit cri. Tout le monde se tourna en direction du regard de la jeune fille et ils tombèrent sur un jeune homme, arrivant au loin en compagnie de ce que Bella cru être ses amis.

« Oh ! Encore le Cullen ? s'exclama Mike, t'en n'as pas marre sérieux ? Ce mec est hors d'atteinte ! Youhou Jessica ! dit-il en se plaçant devant elle agitant sa main devant son visage, Ça sert à rien ! »

Il était définitivement trop tard, Jessica avait perdu son regard au loin. Bella s'amusa d'à quel point Jessica, pourtant si expressive et si bavarde, était désormais muette et perdue dans ses pensées. Il était clair que Jessica nourrissait une affection sans faille pour ce garçon qui... S'APPROCHAIT D'EUX ?

Jessica sembla s'en rendre compte et failli défaillir, ne sachant pas si elle devait hyperventiler, arrêter de respirer, le regarder ou même s'enfuir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision ou faire un mouvement, le jeune homme était déjà en train de dire bonjour à tout le monde. Il jeta un oeil à Bella alors qu'il commençait à parler. Ses amis l'attendaient un peu en retrait. Il y avait une blonde qui, même si elle semblait ennuyée de devoir attendre son ami, avait une étincelle joyeuse dans les yeux et semblait déborder d'affection pour le garçon à qui elle tenait la main. Le garçon justement avait les cheveux rasés et avait passé le bras sur l'épaule de sa copine. Ils ne parlaient pas mais les deux donnaient l'impression de se comprendre même sans la parole. La deuxième fille du groupe avait des cheveux bruns, courts et ébouriffés. Elle avait le regard pétillant et nul doute qu'elle était le genre de personne à mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Cependant, elle était sur le moment surtout occupée à parler avec son copain avec qui elle était manifestement en mauvais termes. Les deux tentaient d'apporter l'argument fatal qui les ferait prendre l'ascendant l'un sur l'autre. Même si Bella n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ils s'engueulaient, elle pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sérieux qui les préoccupait tous les deux. Le garçon contre qui la fille s'énervait restait tout de même calme et son visage pale s'accordait parfaitement à ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à hauteur des épaules.

Maintenant que Bella les avait observé, elle remarqua la paleur de leur visage, à tous. Elle-même n'avait pas le visage très coloré, quand bien même elle avait habité 12 années au soleil brulant de l'Arizona, mais les 4 jeunes qu'elle observait battaient des records. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle aussi finirait avec cette couleur de peau à force de ne pas voir le soleil et de cotoyer la pluie.

« Eh oh Bella tu écoutes ? Edward te parle ! » la railla Mike

Bella revint soudain sur terre et immédiatement elle pensa à la pierre restée dans son sac de cours. Il fallait qu'elle reste les pieds sur terre et ne pas être bizarre. Du moins pas les premiers jours alors qu'elle débarquait sur un territoire inconnu et qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle regarda le fameux Edward et baissa le visage de honte lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il souriait et qu'il la regardait depuis une bonne minute. « Bella on avait dit : ne sois pas bizarre ! » se remémora-t-elle, mortifiée.

« C'est pas grave, affirma-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, je passais juste auprès des élèves pour leur proposé de rejoindre le club de botanique que j'ai décidé de mettre en place. Enfin, qu'on m'a demandé de mettre en place plutôt, dit-il avec un rictus. Mes oreilles ont trainé ici et là et j'en suis venu à conclure que tu étais nouvelle ici. Il faut croire que tout le monde était au courant sauf moi, s'exclaffa-t-il. Donc je te propose de rejoindre mon club, pour l'instant on n'est pas beaucoup parce que la plupart des élèves en ont déjà un mais ça peut te permettre de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et ça peut te permettre de mieux t'intégrer ! »

Il planta son regard chaud dans les yeux de Bella qui comprit que c'était à son tour de parler :

« Euh... Je- oui bien sur, enfin je ne sais pas... Je suis un peu prise de court et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me renseigner sur tous les clubs. Il n'y avait pas de club dans mon lycée en Arizona donc c'est assez nouveau comme concept pour moi...

\- Ne t'inquiete pas ! T'as tout ton temps pour me répondre, enfin pour poser ta candidature avant l'échéance qui est le 23 septembre. Je parle de candidature mais tout le monde est toujours accepté, surtout dans les clubs de botaniques qui n'intêressent pas tant que ça »

Edward et Bella échangèrent un regard complice, riant du fait qu'il était hautement compréhensible qu'un élève puisse préférer faire du volley ou de la photographie plutot que de planter des radis et des choux-fleurs après deux heures de cours de maths. Bella lui promit de rendre une réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, dès qu'elle aurait fait le tour de tout ce qu'on lui proposait et se terra à nouveau dans le silence et dans ses pensées. Elle qui d'habitude était peu expensive sur ce qu'elle avait vécu venait de détailler son rapport aux clubs proposés par des lycées. Ridicule. Peut-être que cette année à Forks marquait le début d'une sociabilité ? Ou peut-être était-ce juste ce Edward qui l'avait prise de court et que, voyant qu'il fallait qu'elle réagisse, elle avait du s'étendre verbalement pour lui faire oublier qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'Edward s'éloigna d'eux, Jessica sembla reprendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se transforma alors en tornade verbale :

« Morte ? Je suis morte ? Non je suis bien vivante, Bella ! Non ! Edward ! Enfin je veux dire, Bella, tu as vu Edward ? Il est tellement beau, ses petits yeux noisettes, ses cheveux en pagaille ! Son odeur Bella voyons SON O-DEUR ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien senti ! C'est simple, quand Edward passe, mes narines sont comme bénies par les anges ! Et sa machoire ? Non mais on n'a jamais vu une machoire aussi carrée en étant aussi parfaite et naturelle ! Ce mec est une perfection, un canon que dis-je : un beau-gosse. Enfin Bella, je me laisse aller ! Je suis si déçue d'avoir déjà mon club d'éloquence. Tu comprends, j'en suis la présidente, je peux pas les abandonner...

\- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps comme ça ? la coupa Mike

\- Jessica qui ne disserte pas des heures sur la beauté et l'intelligence parfaite d'Edward est une Jessica malade, renchérit Eric

\- Moquez vous les garçons ! En tout cas, moi l'autre jour à la cantine, il m'a donné le déssert qu'il ne voulait pas manger ! Et c'était de la tarte aux pommes !

\- De la tarte aux pommes ! » répéta Éric autant à cause du choc créé par cette révélation ridicule que pour se moquer d'elle

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, les deux adolescents continuaient de se chamailler. Bella, qui souriait de l'énergie avec laquelle Jessica tentait de les convaincre que quelque chose était possible entre elle et Edward, justement à cause de cette tarte aux pommes, sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Edward qui l'observait d'un des balcons supérieurs. Il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur. Il se remettait à pleuvoir.

Bella était intriguée par Edward et une partie d'elle était tentée d'accepter d'aller au club de botanique. Mais d'un autre côté, Jessica serait surement malheureuse de la savoir avec lui alors qu'elle devait animer un autre club. Dans tous les cas, elle avait le temps pour déposer sa candidature et elle n'était même pas sûre de revoir Edward. Elle s'empressa d'échapper aux gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber pour se diriger vers son prochain cours de littérature anglo-saxonne.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou mes petits pains ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, même si pour l'instant vous êtes pas beaucoup à la lire ! Hésitez pas à mettre un petit like ou commentaire ! Bonne lecture

**La géographie ou comment se réconcilier autour d'une carte.**

Bella ne vit pas la journée passée. Elle qui avait toujours eu l'impression d'être à l'écart des conversations, d'être bizarre et de ne pas se fondre dans la masse avait enfin la sensation d'appartenir à un groupe. Certes, elle ne les connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais ils avaient fait l'effort de l'intégrer au groupe et de toujours tout lui expliquer sur le fonctionnement du lycée, des histoires et des dramas entre les élèves. D'autant plus qu'elle était désormais amie avec Jessica, aka la pipelette du lycée et l'encyclopédie des aventures et des mésaventures des lycéens du lycée de Forks. Elle savait désormais tout des problèmes d'érection que John Johnsbury – oui le fils de la professeure de français de Mike et oui elle l'avait appelé comme son nom de famille – avait eu l'année passée avec sa copine. Elle savait aussi que le professeur de technologie des dernière année couchait avec une dame de l'administration – il est même dit qu'ils feraient leurs affaires entre les cours – ou même que Noah Carson – qu'elle ne connaissait même pas – ne viendrait plus au lycée car elle serait tombée enceinte et aurait fuit le lycée par peur d'être jugée.

Elle avait mangé avec eux dans la joie et la bonne humeur et plusieurs fois pendant le repas elle avait senti le regard d'Edward qui traversait la salle pour l'observer. Il n'était plus l'adolescent joyeux qu'elle avait rencontré deux heures aupravant. Il semblait plus grave, concentrée voire presque inquiet. Bella tenta de lui adresser un vague sourire mais il ne fit que détourner le regard. Elle se vexa et comprit où ne pas aller s'inscrire en terme de club. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Sa seule volonté avait été de vouloir se la péter devant elle ? Oui c'est ça ! Monsieur « j'ai un club de botanique » s'était juste simplement rendu compte que Jessica l'aimait et il avait voulu jouer avec elle et le montrer à Bella pour lui prouver qu'il était le beau-gosse du lycée. Ou peut-être même qu'il s'était juste demandé à quoi Bella ressemblait et qu'il avait été déçu ! Il avait alors continué de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte, regrettant de l'avoir approché.

« Quel sombre connard, pensa Bella. Tu peux toujours courir pour aller labourer la terre et planter tes graines. »

Sa réaction actuelle montrait bien qu'il ne l'avait approché que pour attirer des élèves assez stupides pour aller planter des légumes qui ne pousseraient jamais à cause du manque de soleil de ce trou à rat.

« Calme toi Bella, se dit elle, rappelle toi de garder les pieds sur terre, ce garçon ne mérite même pas ton attention »

Elle décida alors de l'ignorer, lui, ses sourires et ses regards insistants.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Elle était loin d'Edward donc loin de tous les soucis qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Elle refusait d'être le jouet d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ! Elle passa une heure de mathématique studieuse puis deux heures d'anglais assez intéressantes. Enfin elle finit par un cours de géographie qu'elle avait pris en option. Alors qu'elle avait passé les dernières heures avec au moins toujours un camarade du groupe d'ami qu'elle avait rencontré le matin même, aucun d'eux n'avait pris l'option géographie et elle se résigna à y aller seule, comptant sur sa chance pour rencontrer quelqu'un.

Elle dû passer aux toilettes avant le cours et arriva in extremis avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte. On aura vu mieux comme entrée triomphante. D'autant plus triomphante qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une petite salle – les élèves n'étant presque plus adepte de la géographie pure et dure – et que la seule place vacante se trouvait à côté... d'Edward. Ce putain d'Edward. Le même qui lui avait laché des mignons petits sourires pour l'ammener à travailler la terre en été comme en hiver tout ça pour au final l'ignorer royalement pendant le repas.

Elle se rendit compte que le professeur attendait qu'elle soit assise pour débuter le cours alors elle s'empressa d'aller s'assoir. Elle éloigna sa chaise le plus possible d'Edward qui ne semblait pas plus heureux qu'elle de la voir. Super. Ça confirmait sa théorie.

Le professeur de géographie distribua des cartes pour commencer à en faire un commentaire.

« Bien, j'attendrai de vous une participation active, la géographie ce n'est pas juste dépeindre un territoire mais c'est réussir à faire découler une histoire d'un paysage. Il s'agit d'expliquer l'installation des hommes dans un territoire et de montrer les enjeux et l'évolution de ce même territoire. Vous devez être précis et parce que vous n'avez jamais fait cela avant, je vous demanderai de travailler la carte à deux. Je ne sais pas encore si je vous ferai faire des commentaires de carte à l'oral, j'y réfléchis. Allez on commence par la topographie, c'est-à-dire les reliefs... »

Bella, qui était toujours si attentive en cours, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, Edward semblait réellement la fuir. Elle l'entendait respirer fortement et elle finit par se demander s'il n'était pas malade.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement en se tournant vers lui et en le regardant pour la première fois depuis le début du cours. Elle tenta de se persuader qu'elle lui demandait cela par politesse mais à vrai dire elle était assez inquiète. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout moment.

Edward's POV :

Alors qu'il peinait à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'odeur de Bella, il entendit une voix se frayer un chemin à travers l'épais nuage agonique qui entourait son corps. C'était la sienne. Sa voix si incertaine, si fragile et si pure. Elle lui demandait comment il allait... Si Edward avait pu bouger il aurait ri. Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire subir et plus que l'appel de sa moitié – car il en était sur, c'était la femme de sa vie – c'était l'appel du sang qui primait désormais.

Ce matin il avait été poussé par cette volonté de rencontrer celle qui l'appelait sans le savoir. Il avait voulu poser réellement ses yeux sur elle, respirer son odeur sans que celles des autres humains ne la contamine, il avait voulu croiser son regard et la voir sourire. Il avait alors pretexté ce club de botanique qui n'existait même pas encore et ses frères et soeurs – Rosalie, Emmet et Alice et Jasper – avaient du l'accompagner pour être sûr qu'il ne saute pas sur Bella. Oh Bella, si elle savait tout le bien et le mal qu'elle lui faisait. Il était impossible à Edward de passer du temps avec elle. Il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il pouvait lui faire du mal et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Et puis il avait peur aussi, il était effrayé qu'elle le rejette, qu'il ne lui corresponde pas. Il en deviendrait fou, être obligé de cotoyer cette odeur si ennivrante sans pouvoir y accéder était un calvaire. Pendant 109 ans, il avait vécu dans l'ignorance, pensant être au dessus de tout ça, ne buvant le sang d'humains que par absolue nécessité et n'en retirant qu'une satisfaction vampirique. Mais désormais il avait conscience que la donne avait changé. Tout comme Rosalie ne pouvait plus se passer d'Emmet, que Jasper avait trouvé en Alice son âme-soeur et que Carlisle avait passé des centaines d'années sans se lasser de la présence d'Esmée, il avait trouvé Bella et il voulait, que disait-il, il savait qu'il avait lui aussi trouvé sa moitié.

Le problème était que Bella était une humaine et que lui l'était beaucoup moins. S'agissait-il alors d'avouer à Bella sa véritable identité imméditatement, d'attendre un peu de voir comment leur relation évoluait ou ne pas du tout lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire semblait tentant mais totalement impossible, et puis on ne peut pas cacher ce genre de chose à quelqu'un avec qui on a un lien aussi fort.

Sans pour autant la transformer en vampire, il savait qu'il avait un lien spécial avec Bella et il se promit d'en parler à Carlisle.

En entendant la voix de Bella, il se rappela qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il tenta de se concentrer et petit-à-petit il arriva à se controler et à reprendre ses esprits. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait surement l'air bizarre car Bella le regardait, inquiète, ce qu'il trouva par ailleurs extrèmement mignon.

Bella's POV :

Quand Bella se rendit compte qu'Edward la regardait enfin, elle rougit et baissa la tête. Elle s'en voulu et se rappela de tous les regards presque mauvais et détachés qu'il lui avait lancé le midi au refectoire.

« Ça va oui, répondit-il calmement, je pense avoir un peu de fièvre et je suis légèrement fatigué.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer chez toi ? »

Le vampire qui habitait Edward souffra devant cette sorte de rejet de Bella. Elle ne voulait donc pas de lui à côté d'elle. À vrai dire, il était normal qu'elle pense ainsi, il avait passé le midi à l'ignorer ou à agir de manière presque condescendante. Elle était surement énervée contre lui voire pire, triste.

« Non ça va aller, et puis vu comme le prof a l'air attaché à son cours de géographie, je doute qu'il me laisse sortir comme ça »

En disant ces mots, Edward s'attira un regard noir de monsieur Hammond qui parlait désormais de l'hydrographie et des climats de la région. Bella sourit, c'est vrai que le professeur n'avait pas l'air commode. Se rendant compte qu'Edward avait l'air d'aller mieux, elle continua la conversation, repoussant dans un coin de sa tête le fait qu'Edward l'avait tout bonnement ignoré toute la journée.

« Tes amis n'aiment pas la géographie ? Enfin, je veux dire ils ne sont pas avec toi là et vous aviez l'air proche, enfin pas que je vous ai observé toute la journée enfin si mais... » Bella se tut, comprenant qu'elle s'enfonçait et qu'elle allait créer un malaise imminent. Edward ne s'en embarassa pas et répondit calmement tout en feignant de s'intéresser à ce que le prof disait :

« Tu veux dire mes frères et soeurs ? En terme d'option, Rosalie et Emmet sont beaucoup plus sensibles à la musique et Alice et Jasper font des ateliers d'écritures dans le genre roman gothique. »

La bouche de Bella s'arrondit en un O parfait. À aucun moment elle n'avait pu imaginer que les « amis » d'Edward puissent être ses frères et soeurs. Edward continua :

« Et avant que tu poses la question, on a tous été adoptés de familles différentes à un âge assez avancé, c'est pour ça qu'ils se permettent de sortir ensemble. On a pas vraiment l'impression d'être des frères et soeurs donc... Enfin c'est pas bizarre quoi, par rapport à la consanguinité.

\- C'est vrai que j'y avait pas pensé, c'est... étonnant. Mais tant mieux si tout le monde s'entend bien.

\- Mouais, Rosalie et Emmet sont tellement proche qu'on dirait qu'ils vont fusionner à tout moment et Alice et Jasper sont dans une vraie mauvaise passe en ce moment. Ils passent leur temps à se chamailler alors qu'ils s'entendaient super bien avant. On n'arrive pas bien à cerner le pourquoi du comment ça évolue comme ça...

\- Et toi dans tout ça ? Demanda Bella après avoir hésité, tu ne te sens pas seul ? »

Le coeur d'Edward rata un battement, il voyait bien que Bella était gêné, était-ce parce qu'elle sous-entendait quelque chose ? Était-il possible qu'elle ressente une quelconque accroche affective avec lui ? Non, c'était impossible, elle s'inquiétait juste pour sa santé mentale. N'importe qui de censé se demanderait comment on survit en étant célibataire quand tous les membres de notre famille forment des couples ultra-fusionnels. Il tourna la tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« C'est pas facile tous les jours... J'attends la bonne personne. Celle qui me donnera envie de soulever des montagnes chaque jour pour répondre à toutes ses attentes. Je... Je sais que cette personne existe. Quelque part. _Peut-être tout près de moi_. »

Bella qui avait arrêté de respirer au moment même où elle avait posé cette question stupide se recula sur son siège. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de boire, de courir. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était heureuse, euphorique et presque extatique devant Edward.

« Mademoiselle Swan et monsieur Cullen, j'imagine que si vous parlez pendant mon cours c'est que vous avez des choses plus intéressantes à dire que de m'écouter parler des réseaux de transport routiers, fluviaux et de chemin de fer de la région ? »

Edward et Bella ne répondirent pas et se rassirent correctement face au tableau et à leur carte et tentèrent de s'intéresser au cours même si tous les deux repensaient à leur conversation. L'heure de cours passa tout de même assez rapidement et lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours, la nuit était déjà tombée et il pleuvait toujours. Tout deux marchaient à la même hauteur mais aucun ne savait quoi dire. Arrivés à l'entrée du lycée sous le préau, Edward lui proposa :

« Tu veux peut-être que je te ramène ? Je sais que le bus c'est pas forcément la meilleure des solutions et-

\- Non t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-elle gentiment, mon père vient me chercher. Elle se radoucit en rajoutant : merci d'avoir proposé, c'est gentil. »

En plus de son père qui devait venir la chercher, Bella s'était rappelé la réaction qu'avait eu Jessica lorsqu'elle avait vu Edward et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. En bref, elle ne voulait pas être témoin ou même être à l'origine du coeur brisé de Jessica. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à une fille qui lui avait si gentiment tendu la main. De toutes manières, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'Edward ressente quoi que ce soit pour elle. Elle se faisait surement de nombreux films.

Edward ne savait pas quoi faire, lui dire au revoir, lui faire la bise, un calin ? Il finit par opter pour un calin rapide. De toutes facçons, c'est ce que tous les adolescents américains faisaient non ? Donc il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire un rapide calin entre deux personnes normales qui sont de simples amis.

Alors que Bella s'écartait du calin, elle apperçut au loin Charlie sortir de la voiture de police. Il les toisait et Bella imagina toutes les remarques qu'il pourrait lui sortir une fois rentrée dans la voiture. Cela la fit sourire. Edward se tourna vers Bella et l'interrogea du regard.

« Oui, mon père est de la police, c'est étonnant parce que je pensais que tout le monde le savait !

\- Et bien je l'ignorais, qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Procéder à une fouille intégrale, me convoquer au poste, m'inviter à diner pour savoir si mes intentions sont bonnes ?

\- Et bien ça dépend de toi » répliqua Bella en riant.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent sur le parking et Edward adressa un signe de la main à Charlie qui y répondit. Une fois rentrée dans la voiture au sec, Bella se mit à sourire. Décidemment cette journée avait été pleine de surprise. Charlie le remarqua.

« Bella ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là pour ta première rentrée.

\- C'est pas grave papa ! L'épreuve du bus n'a pas été si chaotique que ce que j'imaginais. Et je me suis fait des amis aussi !

\- Le Cullen ?

\- Papa ! rouspeta Bella, c'est un ami oui et j'ai aussi d'autres amis, Jessica, Éric, Mike et Angela. »

Charlie leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Eh j'ai rien dit ! Je cherche juste à m'intéresser à la vie de ma fille ! »

Les deux se mirent à rire et Charlie démarra la voiture. Alors que Bella n'avait jamais été expensive sur ses journées de cours, elle eu soudainement l'envie de raconter celle-ci. Elle raconta son voyage en bus accompagné de la tornade Mike Newton, suivi de sa rencontre avec les deux amoureux Angela et Éric ainsi que de Jessica qui connaissait toutes les histoires de la ville. Elle raconta ses heures de cours et à quel point les professeurs avaient été accueillant. Charlie sourit, satisfait que sa propagande ait fonctionné, c'est décidé, il ferait tout pour que Bella se sente à sa place et acceptée.

La pluie s'accentua de plus en plus alors qu'il réduisait sa vitesse sur la route pour éviter tout accident. Soudain au détour d'un virage il apperçut une masse sombre sur le bord de la route qui semblait marcher dans la même direction vers laquelle ils allaient. Il arrêta la voiture à sa hauteur. Bella descendit sa fenêtre et son regard rencontra celui de Jacob Blake, son ami d'enfance.

Une chaleur brulante se mit à enfler au niveau de son ventre et son coeur s'emballa. Elle eu le souffle coupé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une maladie foudroyante. Elle était certaine que la présence de Jacob était à l'origine des sensations qu'elle ressentait. Alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Jacob sur elle, elle baissa la tête.

Charlie lui proposa de le ramener à la maison pour se réchauffer, qu'il pouvait même manger et qu'il le ramènerait chez son père après. À l'arrière de la voiture, Jacob était silencieux. Ses entrailles aussi semblaient bruler et il savait que Bella était dans le même état.

Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de s'imprégner de Bella et qu'elle doit d'accord ou non, son corps et son âme avait accepté cette imprégnation.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ! J'espère que pour l'instant, mon histoire vous plait ! j'AI ÉNOOORMÉMENT d'idées et je suis déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre 9 donc au rythme où je vais, je peux me permettre de publier un chapitre tous les 2/3 jours. Je vois qu'il y a pas mal de gens qui lisent ma fanfiction, si elle vous plait, n'hésitez pas à fav la story ou à laisser une review ! Bonne lectuuuure !

**Un rejet rejeté **

Bella tentait de trouver une explication rationnelle à la soudaine chaleur qui l'habitait désormais. Sa transpiration abondante et ses mains moites étaient le signe que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Charlie sentit qu'une soudaine ambiance pesante s'était abbatue sur l'habitacle et mit cela sur le compte du fait que Bella et Jacob ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Il les introduisit l'un à l'autre en tentant vainement de ramener des souvenirs à la surface et faisant des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bella eu la vague sensation que Jacob la saluait mais il lui sembla qu'il avait de la retenue. Sa voix était emprise de souffrance physique. La douleur devenait insoutenable et elle sentait désormais ses joues chauffer. Que lui arriverait-il si la chaleur arrivait à son cerveau ? Même si c'était ridicule, l'idée que son cerveau puisse fondre lui traversa l'esprit. Elle tenta vainement de se concentrer sur la route, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au regard de Jacob, celui qui avait tout bousculé. En parlant de regard, son père la dévisageait. Se doutait-il de quoi que ce soit ? De quoi pouvait-il même se douter alors qu'elle même ignorait ce qui lui arrivait ?

Soudain elle le sentit. Elle sentit que plus rien n'allait. Elle n'entendait plus la musique qui passait à la radio – radio que son père avait mis en marche pour éviter un voyage silencieux –, des fourmis circulaient dans ses jambes et sa machoire était engourdie. Elle paniqua et bien qu'elle ne s'entende pas elle, elle su qu'elle avait crié à son père de s'arrêter.

Charlie s'arrêta en trombe sur le bord de la route, la pluie continuant de battre violemment contre les vitres. Après lui avoir agrippé l'avant-bras et avoir crié son prénom, Bella s'était évanouie à l'avant de la voiture. Ou peut-être qu'elle était morte ? Morte ? Sa fille chérie morte ? Alors que Charlie réfléchissait à 10 milles à l'heure, Jacob avait déjà ouvert la portière arrière, celle de devant, détaché Bella pour la soulever et l'amener sur la banquette arrière où il y avait plus de place. Il s'adressa à Charlie en parlant fort, cherchant à outrepassé le bruit assourdissant de l'orage qui grondait :

« Pas de panique Charlie, elle s'est juste évanouie ! »

Il la déposa sur la banquette de manière à ce que, étant lui même assis, il puisse relever les jambes de Bella pour que le sang se remette à circuler normalement. Son chef de meute qui s'était déjà imprégné d'une femme lui avait rapidement décrit un jour ce que les deux compagnons ressentaient lorsqu'ils s'imprègnaient l'un de l'autre la première fois et rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela. La chaleur qu'il avait d'abord ressenti avait augmenté jusqu'à devenir une douleur ambiante. Alors même qu'étant un loup, il possédait un poul relativement bas et régulier, son coeur avait acceléré au point où il cru que cela l'avait rendu humain. Sa gorge s'était serrée et si Bella ne s'était pas évanouie, il serait en train de vomir à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'avait plus été dans la capacité de réfléchir et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait senti Bella s'évanouir, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Seule sa sécurité comptait et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un évanouissement, son instinct bestial de loup-garou imprégné ne pouvait la laisser sans rien faire.

Alors qu'il s'affairait à retirer la veste de Bella pour lui permettre de mieux respirer, il sentit le regard de Charlie se poser sur lui.

« Tu peux conduire ? Demanda le lycanthrope, je ne pense pas qu'il faille aller à l'hopital, elle a juste eu une baisse de tension, regarde, elle est déjà en train de se réveiller... »

En effet, ce qui avait semblé des heures aux yeux de Bella et de Jacob n'avait en fait duré que le temps de quelques minutes. La jeune fille papillonna des yeux et sont regard se posa finalement sur le visage de Jacob qui se penchait au dessus d'elle. Il semblait inquiet mais soulagé. Charlie se rassit correctement sur son siège, s'affalant même de soulagement.

« Bella ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Tu répondais plus, et tu étais brulante ! Jacob, vérifie la chaleur de son front s'il te plait. Je nous ramène à la maison, c'est dangereux d'être sur le bord de la route par ce temps. »

La voiture se remit à rouler lentement. Charlie se concentrait sur la route mais se permettait aussi de jeter des coups d'oeil de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier que sa fille respirait encore. Celle-ci reprenait lentement ses esprits, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout avait été si vite. Pour le moment, elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle voyait, c'est-à-dire Jacob. Elle observa longuement son visage parfaitement sculpté sans savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle aurait aimé lire dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il savait. Elle savait que tout était lié... Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Bella avait toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination et elle avait toujours accueilli les histoires de fantomes avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme mais elle ne les avait jamais admises comme vraies. Elle se sentit ridicule, bien sur que non, Jacob était bel et bien vivant, réel et il n'avait aucun lien avec un quelconque mythe imaginaire. Elle chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit.

Pourtant, l'idée du mythe revint rapidement quand les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son évanouissement refirent surface. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Enfin techniquement si elle avait rêvé, mais cela lui avait semblé si vrai ! Tellement vrai que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle n'avait tout d'abord pas compris qu'elle s'était évanouie. Des images déconstruites lui revinrent en mémoire et alors que la main chaude de Jacob se posait sur son bras, elle ferma les yeux, espérant reconstruire sa vision.

Elle lisait dans l'herbe de son jardin quand était alors survenu un chien. Un gros chien à la robe rousse et brune. Plus qu'un chien, le museau fin et les crocs lui faisaient comprendre qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un loup, ce qui n'était pas rare dans les régions comme celle de Washington. La bête était restée éloignée d'elle, sans bouger. Sans qu'elle ne laisse la peur prendre le dessus, Bella avait même tendu la main pour faire comprendre au chien qu'elle l'acceptait. Il était pourtant resté loin d'elle, se contentant de l'observer. La voix de Jacob s'adressant à son père l'avait alors tiré de sa vision et elle avait repris connaissance.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa à nouveau Jacob qui regardait silencieusement par la fenêtre en lui caressant distraitement l'avant-bras. Elle se demanda ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Elle sentit la voiture ralentir et son père faire une marche-arrière pour se garer. Jacob l'aida à se relever tandis que son père ouvrait la porte arrière.

« Ça va les garçons, dit elle en souriant, je vous assure que je vais beaucoup mieux, j'ai juste fait une chute de tension, la journée a été épuisante et riche en rebondissements, je vais boire et manger avec vous et j'irai déjà beaucoup mieux.

\- Tu es sûre Bella ?, demanda inquiet Charlie, tu ferais mieux de te ménager, tu as encore cours demain je te rappelle et j'ai promis à ta mère de te garder vivante au moins les 2 premiers mois »

Bella rit. Elle restait dubitative quant à ses chances de survie maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré deux garçons qui l'avaient mise dans tous ses états. Où était passé la vraie Bella, la jeune fille plongée dans ses bouquins qui ne se portait bien que lorsqu'elle se trouvait loin des garçons ? Elle sortit de la voiture, soutenue par Jacob qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Comprenant qu'elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes, il lui tendit simplement son bras pour qu'elle s'y appuie. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et tous entrèrent dans la maison.

En sortant de la douche, Bella sentit l'odeur du poulet arriver à ses narines. Sans pouvoir comprendre, elle entendait les deux hommes discuter dans le salon. Il fallait encore qu'elle discute avec Jacob. Cette pensée la laissa pensive. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien ressenti et qu'elle avait tout simplement fait une baisse de tension comme les deux jeunes l'avaient affirmé à Charlie ? Mais la douleur avait été bien trop vive et soudaine pour que cela soit naturel ! Bella chassa toutes ses pensées tourbillonnantes et descendit les rejoindre.

En entrant dans le salon, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis le début qu'elle se retrouvait face à Jacob.

« Eh bien Bella, commença-t-il, quand tu rencontres quelqu'un tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, tout dans l'art du spectacle dramatique ! »

Bella sourit doucement. Oui, il ne devait rien savoir, sinon il aurait été plus sérieux. Ils se firent un calin de retrouvaille et Bella se fit la reflexion qu'elle aimait la chaleur émanant du corps de son nouvel ami. L'ambiance se détendit et tous se retrouvèrent joyeusement autour du repas, aucun ne faisant allusion à l'incident. Petit-à-petit, chacun mis sur la table les souvenirs qu'ils leur restaient.

« Quand vous étiez petit vous étiez inséparables, on ne pouvait pas amener l'un en sortie sans que l'autre veuille l'accompagner et si on avait le malheur de refuser alors vous piquiez tous les deux une crise jusqu'à vous roulez par terre ! Jacob, ne fais pas l'innocent, c'est de toi dont je parle ! Je me rappelle de cette fois où ton père et moi on a bien cru que vous ne reviendriez jamais ! Vous étiez constamment en vagabondage dans la forêt et on n'était pas toujours là pour vérifier où et avec qui vous partiez ! Un soir, vous n'êtes pas revenu, on était mort d'inquiétude. Je ne m'en serai jamais remis si on vous avait perdu ce jour là... »

Charlie baissa les yeux, se remémorant la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand en rentrant du travail vers 21 heures il n'avait pas été accueilli par sa petite fille, comprenant qu'il lui était surement arrivé un malheur. Il continua :

« J'ai appelé ton père Jacob et on a réveillé toute la ville pour partir à votre recherche. Heureusement on n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à vous retrouver, vous étiez tout près et comble de l'histoire : vous aviez installé une tente pour faire du camping. À aucun moment vous n'aviez semblé réaliser à quel point c'était dangereux et irresponsable de partir sans prévenir faire du camping dans des bois remplis de bêtes sauvages... C'était surement de ma faute aussi, je n'étais pas là pour vous surveiller... »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide mais il se reprit rapidement.

« M'enfin, vous êtes toujours vivant et même en bonne santé et je suis content de voir que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, même après tout ce temps ! »

Bella se souvenait de cette fameuse fois où ils avaient été porté disparu, de son côté cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée et c'est même elle qui avait poussé Jacob à l'accompagner. À cette âge elle était beaucoup plus persuasive et intrépide que maintenant. Bella avait menacé Jacob d'y aller seul s'il ne voulait pas venir et le jeune garçon s'était résigné à la suivre par peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Chantage qu'elle trouvait honteux désormais. Enfin bon, à cet âge on n'a pas vraiment conscience des choses...

Il n'était encore pas trop tard et Charlie devait travailler sur un cas de disparition, il prit congé des deux adolescents en promettant à Jacob de le ramener chez lui une heure plus tard.

Bella et Jacob se retrouvèrent donc seuls, assis à table, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Bella ne savait pas comment introduire le sujet à Jacob et elle le remercia intérieusement quand ce fut lui qui entama la discussion le premier.

« Tu es sûre que ça va mieux depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui... oui. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir et j'ai passé une journée riche en émotions et te voir m'a fait faire une sorte de crise de panique enfin un truc dans le-

\- Arrête Bella, on sait tous les deux que c'était pas naturel. À quel moment le fait de me voir aurait pu te faire un tel choc au point que tu t'évanouisses ? La chaleur n'était pas écransante, tu avais mangé, tu n'étais pas particulièrement stressée. Bref, l'explication n'est pas naturelle et tu le sais. »

Bella était abasourdie. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle avait la confirmation que Jacob avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle. Elle s'était évanouie car elle était simplement plus faible physiquement que lui, mais lui aussi avait senti la chaleur s'installer au creux du ventre pour s'étendre à tout le reste du corps juqu'à devenir extrèmement douloureuse.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi parles-tu de naturel... Je... pourquoi ? Enfin explique moi ta version...

\- Écoute Bella, je ne peux rien te dire... Tu me prendrais pour un fou... »

Jacob était en plein dilemme. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui dire qu'il avait ressenti la même chose. Or, admettre qu'il avait ressenti la même chose revenait à admettre que rien de tout cela n'était naturel. Mais que répondre à sa demande ? Fallait-il qu'il lui avoue, qu'il la laisse dans le flou ? Et s'il lui disait, elle lui en voudrait à vie, pensant qu'il se fout d'elle ! Ou bien peut-être qu'elle comprendrait...? Petit-à-petit l'idée se fraya un chemin, lui donnant à mesure qu'il y pensait, la force de lui dire et la conviction qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Après tout, ils étaient imprégnés maintenant, elle savait inconsciemment que quelque chose avait changé et que cette chose n'était pas naturelle.

« Bella, dis moi ce que tu as vu dans ta vision ?

\- Mais..., elle le regarda avec stupefaction, comment sais-tu que j'ai eu une vision ?

\- C'est déjà arrivé à des amis et je sais que l'une des deux personnes à une vision et que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'évanouie... »

Il baissa la tête et la voix à mesure qu'il parlait, déjà parce qu'il avait peur que Charlie ne l'entende mais aussi parce que le dire à voix haute lui faisait se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. À sa grande surprise, Bella lui raconta. Elle expliqua la vision du loup qu'elle avait vu et qui n'osait pas l'approché. Elle ajouta cependant qu'il n'avait pas l'air méchant, qu'il était même respectueux et possédait comme une aura protectrice. Jacob sourit.

« Bella, je sais que ce que je vais te dire est difficile à croire mais je te demande de ne pas t'énerver, de me faire confiance et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Le chien que tu dis avoir vu n'est pas un loup, enfin il l'est en partie... Ce loup est un loup-garou, Bella.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Jacob on essaye de trouver des explications cohérentes et-

\- Mais c'est cohérent ! Enfin, pas maintenant je te l'accorde ! C'est un peu difficile à concevoir et j'aurais aimé que tu l'apprennes différemment mais ce loup-garou c'est... C'est moi... »

Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux, se foutait-il réellement d'elle ? Était-il fou ? Peut-être qu'elle devait marcher dans son sens pour ne pas le froisser... On ne sait jamais ce que les fous peuvent vous faire quand ils comprennent qu'on ne les croit pas. Elle ne répondit pas, laissant Jacob se justifier.

« Tu sais que ma famille et moi on est issu d'une réserve, la réserve des Quileutes. Plus que des membres d'une tribu, nous formons une meute. On s'est tous transformé petit-à-petit, appelé par notre chef alpha Sam. Il faut que tu me crois ! Touche ma peau, ma température corporelle est de 42 degrés ! »

Le jeune homme pris la main de Bella qui, bien qu'indécise sur la manière dont elle devait agir, se laissa faire. Jacob posa sa main sur son cou, puis la fit descendre sur son épaule et enfin le long de son bras. Effectivement remarqua la jeune fille, sa peau était brulante et un cours instant, elle eu envie de se blottir contre lui. Rapidement elle remit les pieds sur terre. Elle secoua la tête tout en exposant ses pensées.

« Jacob... j'ai du mal à compre-

\- Il n'y a pas à comprendre ! Écoute – se faisant il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et planta son regard dans le sien, signe qu'elle devait l'écouter attentivement – ce qu'on a vécu dans la voiture est incroyable, ça va changer le cours de nos deux vies. Nous sommes désormais liés, nos âmes se sont imprégnées l'une à l'autre et plus le temps passera, plus nous ne formeront qu'un ! s'exclama-t-il avec des étincelles dans les yeux

\- Jacob, Jacob, jacob ! s'écria Bella pour qu'il l'écoute enfin, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Parce que je me suis évanouie, tu m'avoues désormais que tu es un loup-garou, que ton âme s'est imprégnée de la mienne et que nous sommes amoureux ?

\- Pas amoureux Bella, imprégnés... dit il en secouant la tête. Pour l'instant ce sont seulement nos âmes qui ont trouvé une compatibilité parfaite. Ta vie est désormais la mienne, Bella.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu te fous de moi, comment oses-tu ? »

Bella savait qu'elle allait craquer, mais à quoi jouait-il ? De quel droit se permettait-il de les déclarer compagnons, amoureux, imprégnés ou autre ? Jacob n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ! Elle admettait facilement que des histoires à dormir debout puissent être vraies, elle avouait elle même qu'elle était facilement influençable voire naïve mais de là à ce qu'un gars qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années lui parle de loup-garou et d'imprégnation...

De peur que son père ne les entende se chamailler, elle sortit dehors, persuadé que Jacob la suivrait. Effectivement, après avoir réfléchit une demi-seconde, il était dehors, gardant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« Écoute Bella, je ne cherche pas à te faire une farce, j'aurai aimé que ça se passe autrement, voire que ça ne se passe jamais. Mais le loup en moi refuse de te garder loin de la confidence et il réclame que tu l'acceptes. Je le sens s'énerver parce qu'il voit que tu réagis mal voire que tu le rejettes et je t'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le controler. Il faut que- »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la transformation commençait sous les yeux effarés de Bella. Tout d'abord de longues oreilles poilues poussèrent, puis la queue poussa et foueta l'air nerveusement, enfin, le corps de Jacob se tordit en arrière et il completa la transformation dans un glapissement de douleur. Jacob avait tenté de faire reculer et de renier son caractère animal mais la bête avait pris le dessus.

Même si la robe était de la même couleur rousse/brune que Bella avait vu dans sa vision, on était loin de la douceur et de l'acceptation dont le loup avait fait preuve dedans. En effet, l'énorme loup avait les oreilles pointées vers Bella, signe qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer et qu'il possédait une assurance sans faille, contrairement à Bella qui était tétanisée. Le loup montrait les crocs et grognait, montrant l'immédiate menace qu'il représentait. Enfin, il fixait Bella droit dans les yeux en signe de provocation. Non, l'humain n'aurait pas l'ascendant sur le loup-garou et oui, Bella était désormais obligée de reconnaître son existence et donc le lien qui les rattachait.

Bella ne bougeait plus, désormais elle comprenait et elle avait besoin de parler à Jacob mais la bête était énorme et si Charlie ou même un voisin venait à regarder par la fenêtre, nul doute que jacob était en grand danger. Elle se décalla alors sur le côté pour être le plus possible dans l'ombre de la maison, projeté à cause de la lumière de la lune. Elle gardait toujours le contact avec le regard du loup, s'arrêtant dès qu'il se mettait à grogner trop fort. Finalement, il comprit qu'elle cherchait juste à le protéger et il la suivit calmement. Il arrêta petit-à-petit de grogner même s'il gardait ses sens en alerte, près à lui bondir dessus. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Bella comprit qu'il n'était pas dans l'intêret de Jacob de lui faire du mal et que le loup n'était sortit que pour approuver sa supériorité. À nouveau en confiance, elle s'approcha du loup-garou et tendit la main, comme dans sa vision, pour tester ses réactions.

Bien qu'un peu méfiante, la bête finit par baissa la tête pour recevoir les caresses. Au bout d'un petit moment, Bella prit la parole :

« Eh ! Je ne sais pas si tu es toujours Jacob enfin... Si vous êtes la même âme ou pas et peut-être que tu ne me comprends même pas – cependant elle en doutait car à l'entente de sa voix, le loup avait paru se redresser – mais j'aimerais parler à Jacob... Je pense qu'il faut que nous discutions... »

Au début il ne se passa rien et Bella se sentit stupide d'avoir parlé à un animal qui ne la comprenait pas du tout. Après tout se transformer n'était surement pas une action que l'on peut controler facilement. Pourtant, au bout d'un instant elle sentit la taille de la bête rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre une taille humaine et les caractéristiques lycanthropiques disparurent au profit des attributs du garçon qu'elle connaissait. Il ramassa ses affaires et s'excusa longuement de n'avoir pas pu se controler. Intérieurement son loup était satisfait et il était heureux que Bella connaisse et accepte sa véritable identité.

« Viens on va discuter à l'intérieur » proposa Bella

voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plus ? Comment vous imaginez la suite ?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou mes biches ! En terme d'avace je suis toujours bloquée au chapitre 9 mais il avance toujours ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi aussi, je prends toutes les remarques pour améliorer mon histoire et mon écriture ! Bonne lecture !

**La Grande Valse brillante**

Bella ouvrit la porte précautionneusement, s'attendant à ce que son père débarque d'un moment à l'autre, terrorisé de la scène dont il aurait pu être témoin. Mais non, elle l'entendait toujours siffloter et pianoter sur l'ordinateur dans le bureau.

Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre suivie de près par Jacob. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau tandis que Jacob s'installa sur le lit.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle

\- Alors quoi ? Répondit-il

\- T'es un loup du coup ?

\- Un loup-garou oui. Comme je t'ai dit, je fais parti d'une meute ce qui signifie que je suis pas le seul loup-garou dans la ville, on se protège entre nous, on chasse parfois mais que des animaux et toujours loin de la ville et des humains. On a un chef alpha, Sam, qui prend les décisions pour la survie de la meute, les déplacements et le marquage des territoires.

\- D'accord mais toi alors ? Tu te places où là-dedans ? »

Jacob fut heureux de voir que Bella s'intéressait à ce qu'il vivait et répondit :

« Moi je suis un bêta à tendance alpha !

\- À tendance alpha ?

\- Oui, ça veut dire que le jour où Sam mourra, je prendrai sa place. Ou alors si un jour j'entre en conflit avec lui, je pourrai tenter de prendre sa place, ou encore je pourrai m'enfuir en prenant d'autres bêta ou omega pour créer ma propre meute... Je peux aussi décider de rester à jamais un bêta et de toujours rester dans l'ombre de mon alpha. Enfin bon, tout est possible. »

Bella asquiesça, analysant et réalisant petit-à-petit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle observa Jacob qui venait de s'allonger sur le matelas. Il ne portait aucune trace de sa transformation, tout semblait si facile et si irréel.

« Et par rapport à cette histoire d'imprégnation... » commença Bella

Jacob se releva, son visage assombri par les paroles de Bella. Il sembla chercher ses mots.

« Je sais pas trop comment ça se passe. Je sais juste que ça s'est produit parce qu'en tant que loup-garou, on le sait. C'est tout. Mais à part ça, je sais pas du tout ce que ça implique, les conséquences sur moi, sur nous, sur la meute en général. Il faut que je me renseigne. À l'heure qu'il est, Sam doit déjà avoir sentit le changement. Il va le prendre comme une menace car un alpha potentiel qui s'imprègne est encore plus dangereux et imprévisible qu'un alpha potentiel normal. Il pourrait penser que je veux prendre sa place et il va donc chercher à assouvir sa domination encore une fois pour montrer qui est le chef.

\- Et tu ne peux pas juste le convaincre ? »

Jacob sourit.

« Non, tout n'est pas aussi simple. En tant qu'alpha potentiel, mon loup a du mal à accepter la domination d'un alpha et il ne va pas se controler facilement. Mais d'un autre côté, si je veux rester dans la meute je dois me soumettre à lui pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas une menace. Ça va surement nous amener à nous battre. Et il va surement chercher à te parler aussi. Mais ne t'inquiete pas je serai là pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Tu crois qu'ils me feraient du mal ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement appeurée

\- En principe non, notre lien fait qu'ils ont interdiction de le briser en te faisant du mal. Mais les alphas qui se sentent menacés sont imprévisibles et peuvent briser des pactes... Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'y sommes pas encore. En attendant, j'avoue être assez ignorant sur le sujet des imprégnations et je ne voudrais pas dire de bétises. On en reparlera plus tard, le temps que tu te fasses à l'idée. »

Bella fit un sourire préoccupé. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup et elle avait du mal à procéder tout ce qu'il s'était passé en une journée. Jacob s'en voulu de l'avoir brusqué et même si son loup était heureux que Bella soit au courant, le vrai Jacob, celui qui ne réfléchissait pas avec son instinct, eu un pincement au coeur. C'était injuste, pourquoi tous les loups de sa meute s'étaient imprégnés de filles de la réserve et lui, devait agir avec une fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années et qui n'était absolument pas au courant de toutes les histoires de Forks ? Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé sa compagne mais cela lui semblait presque insurmontable... Et si en tant qu'humaine, elle ne réagissait pas normalement et estimait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Et si elle l'abandonnait en trouvant « mieux » ? Il eut envie de se justifier, de lui promettre que tout irait bien, qu'il allait tout faire pour que tous les deux avancent à leur rythme mais Charlie les coupa dans leurs réfléxions :

« Et bien, c'est la grosse ambiance ici ! s'exclama-il devant le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux adolescents depuis quelques minutes, Jacob, t'es prêt ? On va y aller ! »

Jacob qui voulait adresser quelques mots rassurants à Bella avant de partir croisa le regard de Bella.

« Oookey je descends t'attendre en bas » lança Charlie qui manifestement avait compris qu'il était de trop.

Jacob s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Bella, regarde moi. Je te promets que ça va aller ! Tu n'es pas toute seule et je serai toujours là à tes côtés. Je veux que tu me dises dès que ça ne va pas, dès que tu es triste, stressée ou quoi. En principe c'est une caractéristique qu'on acquière petit-à-petit mais au début, je serai incapable de savoir ce à quoi tu penses. L'important c'est la confiance et la communication d'accord ? Comme dans un couple normal... »

Bella ne répondit pas mais laissa Jacob lui faire un léger baiser sur le front. Elle attendit d'entendre la voiture démarrer pour laisser ses pensées divaguer.

« Comme un couple normal » se répéta-t-elle. Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient en couple, qu'ils allaient en devenir un ? Est-ce que le lien supposait qu'elle l'aimait à l'origine ou que fatalement le lien allait les obliger à s'aimer ? Allaient-ils devoir avoir des relations sexuelles alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie pour le moment ?

À l'idée que le lien puisse influencer ses pensées et qui elle pouvait aimer, elle trassaillit. Elle avait besoin de dormir.

Au même moment dans la voiture de Charlie :

Charlie mit le contact après qu'ils se soient tout deux installés dans la voiture en silence. Après avoir roulé quelque minute, Charlie s'exclama :

« Tu sais, Jacob, je suis vraiment content que vous vous entendiez bien avec ma fille. Enfin vous vous entendez bien j'espère ? Je veux pas donner l'impression de te menacer ou de te forcer, j'essaye juste de trouver des gens de confiance à placer autour de Bella. Elle a souvent été seule et isolée et savoir que vous vous connaissez déjà me rassure... »

S'il savait, pensa Jacob.

« C'est sûr que je préfère que ce soit toi qui aide Bella à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle vie plutôt que le Cullen...

\- Le Cullen ? demanda vivement Jacob soudainement à l'écoute

\- Ouais un des fils Cullen est devenu ami avec Bella. J'ai rien contre lui hein ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je suis même sûr que c'est un chouette garçon mais tu comprends, sa famille a toujours été la proie de rumeurs et les rumeurs ne sortent pas de nul part ? Enfin parfois si mais les rumeurs sont toujours plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres et elles reviennent souvent !

\- Des rumeurs du style ?

\- Oh je sais plus mais j'ai entendu dire que Carlisle, le père, n'était pas un vrai médecin et qu'il arnaquait les gens en leur soutirant de l'argent sans jamais les soigner. Apparemment, les enfants adoptifs ont formé des couples entre eux, ajouta-t-il avec une mine déconcertée, et il paraîtrait que dès qu'il fait beau, ils partiraient tous en camping et en randonnée. Non mais tu te rends compte ? C'est du jamais vu ça ! On n'a pas idée de faire ça ! Enfin je veux bien comprendre qu'il fasse beau que 3 jours dans l'année à Forks mais c'est pas très sérieux tout ça. Enfin toujours est-il que j'ai peur que ma fille s'entoure des mauvaises personnes. Toi, je te connais au moins. »

Bien que le discours de Charlie semblait dater du 18ème siècle – en effet la liberté des femmes à disposer d'elle même était établie depuis longtemps, bien que fragile dans cette société patriarcale – il avait le mérite d'informer Jacob sur les agissements des Cullen. Ces putains de Cullen vampires et suceurs de sang.

Jacob n'avait rien contre le fait que Bella se fasse des amis, il était même heureux qu'elle s'intègre enfin comme semblait le sous-entendre son père. Mais parmi tous les garçons avec qui elle pouvait être amie, elle avait choisi celui qui par son rang, sa race et son sang (enfin s'il en avait) était son ennemi né et admis par tous. C'était simple : les loups-garous détestaient les vampires et les vampires détestaient les loups-garous. Et il était désolé pour toutes les personnes qui se retrouvaient mêlées à tout ça. Sauf qu'ici, le problème était différent parce qu'il s'agissait de Bella, sa future « compagne ».

Son loup grogna en lui. Évidemment il était jaloux car il avait toujours la peur que Bella se retourne contre lui et chaque personne qu'elle rencontrerait et dont elle serait proche, garçon ou fille, s'attirerait les foudres de son loup. C'est parce que pour le moment, rien n'était stabilisé. Il réfreignit l'envie de se transformer et se concentra sur le fait que la voiture était en train de ralentir à hauteur de l'entrée de sa réserve. En remerciant chaudement Charlie, il se promit de garder un oeil sur ce Cullen qui ne pouvait être autre qu'Edward car les 3 autres garçons de la famille étaient en couple. Il rentra chez lui et raconta tout à son père Billy.

Au même moment chez les Cullen :

Edward s'était dépéché de rentrer après sa longue journée de cours. Il s'était séparé de Bella avec un petit pincement au coeur. Il l'appréciait bien tout de même, même si cela voulait dire devoir faire attention encore plus que d'habitude à sa soif de sang. Chaque membre de sa famille vivait sa vie, Rosalie et Emmett étaient dans leur chambre à faire je ne sais quoi, Alice travaillait dans la bibliothèque pendant que Jasper se trouvait dans son labo aménagé par Carlisle et faisait des expériences. Esmée lisait près du feu et bizarrement, il ne sentit pas Carlisle.

« Carlisle n'est pas encore rentré, annonça Esmée en relevant la tête, au cas où tu te le demandais »

Un des principaux avantages lorsque l'on était vampire était l'immortalité, et vivre pour l'éternité supposait forcément que l'on finissait par connaître par coeur les gens avec qui l'on vivait. C'était aussi le principal désavantage, qui a envie qu'on connaisse la moindre de ses pensées constamment ? Il se résolu à attendre son « père » en jouant du piano. Il pianota distraitement les premières notes de la Grande Valse brillante en La mineur de Chopin (op. 34 n°2). Il en revenait toujours à ce morceau empli de mélancolie lorsqu'il devait réfléchir. Il fallait être emprunt de délicatesse mais aussi savoir s'imposer face à ce morceau. Il fallait avoir connu la mélancolie pure pour pouvoir vivre ce morceau. Mélancolie d'un passé humain, d'un passé fait de nourriture, de sommeil, de souffle, de vie tout simplement. Un passé fait d'imperfections et d'instabilités, d'échecs et de tromperies inavouées envers les autres et envers soi-même.

Il s'était toujours résolu à vivre seul parmi les siens, se refusant à vivre tout bonheur amoureux. Quelle ironie n'est-ce-pas ? Vivre entouré et se sentir seul, c'était généralement un sentiment réservé aux humains, ces êtres imparfaits, non-finis. Il se plaisait à penser qu'il était un vampire raté, un de ceux qui sont tellement attachés à la vie humaine qu'ils ne sont ni tout à fait vampire ni tout à fait humain. Rosalie partageait aussi ce point de vue, mais la différence était qu'elle avait finit par l'accepter en rencontrant Emmett. Il était son point d'ancrage.

Edward, lui, n'avait personne et il s'était toujours refusé à croire qu'un autre être que lui pouvait l'aider à mieux s'accepter. À vrai dire, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut d'abord s'aimer soi-même avant de pouvoir aimer les autres ?

Pourtant ses certitudes avaient volé en éclat lorsqu'il avait vu Bella pour la première fois. Elle n'était pas de celles sur qui on se retourne. Elle était jolie, même mignonne, mais banale. Pourtant, il voyait ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient dotés de magnifiques reflets roux. Lorsqu'il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, il y avait vu bien plus qu'une simple couleur, il y avait vu sa gentillesse, sa curiosité, son calme et sa passion. Elle semblait timide, voire effacée même si elle trainait avec le groupe du beau-gosse et de la pipelette du lycée. Elle était vraisemblablement perdue, dans la ville comme dans sa vie. Edward pouvait le sentir. Mais ce qui avait encore plus interpellé Edward, autre que la beauté banale mais attirante et la timidité de Bella, était le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas exercer son pouvoir télépathique sur elle. En effet, lui qui pouvait lire dans les pensées de tous les êtres vivants, à part les végétaux et les animaux naturels, ne pouvait pas, même avec toute la volonté du monde, savoir à quoi Bella pensait. Et cela la rendait extrèmement attirante. Edward était d'une nature curieuse et elle avait justement attisé sa curiosité.

Il était pleinement plongé dans son morceau lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Il descendit doucement, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il en parle directement à Carlisle ou s'il devait lui laisser 5 minutes de répit.

Carlisle venait de se poser dans la cuisine, contemplant de loin la femme qu'il aimait. Il tourna la tête vers Edward.

« Ah Edward, alors cette 92ème rentrée ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Tous les 3 ans, la famille était forcée de changer de lieu d'habitation car tous les 3 ans, les enfants de la famille finissaient diplomés de leur lycée sauf qu'au contraire des humains normaux, eux étaient voués à avoir 17 ans toute leur vie, un miracle pour certain, une malédiction pour d'autres. Pour garder leur couverture, ils étaient donc contraints de changer de ville voir d'état.

Edward sourit.

« Différemment de d'habitude. »

Carlisle le dévisagea avec étonnement. En effet, Edward avait toujours été de ceux qui détestaient l'effervescence des rentrées. Au loin, Edward perçut les notes du morceau qu'il venait de laisser en suspens, Alice avait terminé ses recherches et jouait à son tour.

« J'ai rencontré une fille. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'appelle. Elle est différente des autres...

\- Elle t'appelle tu dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à lui résister que pour les autres humains. »

Carlisle sembla réfléchir un court instant.

« Fais attention à-

\- Oui je sais, je dois faire attention à moi, à nous, au secret des vampires ! Répliqua Edward

\- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à elle, si tu dis avoir du mal à lui resister, à resister à l'appel de son sang, il vaudrait mieux faire attention à ne pas trop l'approcher ou à toujours avoir l'un de tes frères et soeurs avec toi. Le mieux serait d'éviter de l'approcher, de la voir mais bon, j'imagine que si tu dis qu'elle t'appelle c'est que c'est assez sérieux. Essaye de limiter les dégats, il ne s'agirait pas de la transformer en vampire. Edward, tu m'écoutes ? »

Edward sortit de ses pensées, il était justement en train de penser qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit comme lui, ils pourraient alors apprendre à se connaître comme ils sont réellement. Soudain, il réalisa ses propos, que lui arrivait-il ? Lui qui avait fait attention à toujours garder une distance entre lui, un vampire, et les humains, par peur de déraper. Son vampire s'agitait, il le sentait, la bête sanguinaire s'éveillait peu à peu. Sa gorge s'assécha soudainement lui donnant une sensation de brulure, ses oreilles s'affinèrent en pointe lui permettant d'aiguiser son ouïe, ses canines poussèrent sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, signe qu'il ne contrôlait plus grand chose, il voulait Bella. Où était-elle, que faisait-elle, pensait-elle à lui voire mieux l'attendait-elle ? À la seule pensée qu'elle pouvait l'attendre, le cou penchée en attente de sa morsure le rendit fou.

Alors que Carlisle lui criait de revenir, il était déjà loin.

Alors qu'il zigzaguait à travers les arbres, évitant les branches et les fossés, une pensée rationnelle lui traversa l'esprit lui intimant que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait tuer Bella. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, son vampire avait passé bien trop de temps sans boire du sang humain pour se priver de ce sang qui l'attirait tant.

Arrivée à l'orée du bois, il ralentit et observa les lumières allumées dans les diverses maisons. Il essayait de percevoir où Bella pouvait bien habiter. Soudain, il entendit une branche craquer derrière lui. Ses sens étant sans dessus-dessous, il n'avait donc pas entendu son frère arriver. Sans même se retourner, il lui dit :

« Jasper, j'y arrive pas... Retiens moi.

\- Edward, écoute moi, tu peux y arriver, tu es celui qui a toujours mieux réussi que tout le monde en terme d'adaptation au monde des humains. Concentres toi et regarde moi. »

Edward se retourna, le visage emplie de souffrance. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un effort aussi douloureux. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Il sentit son corps se détendre. Il savait que son frère était en train d'utiliser son pouvoir pathokinestique pour controler ses émotions et le calmer. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant peu à peu gagner par le calme, la concentration et revint sur terre. Il commença à s'approcher de son frère qui lui tendait le bras pour l'inviter à le rejoindre quand soudain il sentit une odeur. Non. Pas une odeur, SON odeur. Il se retourna immédiatement, ses sens à nouveau en alertes, se préparant à courir et à tuer quiconque se trouverait sur le passage le séparant de Bella.

Cependant, Jasper aussi avait senti l'odeur de Bella qu'il avait déjà humé légèrement le matin à la pause. Il sauta immédiatement sur Edward, le plaquant au sol. Edward était peut-être le plus rapide d'entre eux mais il n'était pas le plus fort. Edward se débatit et Jasper dut admettre que ses forces étaient décuplées dûe à sa frénésie vampirique mais il tint bon. Si Edward avait tenté au début de le mordre ou de le renverser sur le côté, il perdit peu à peu ses forces et toute envie de retrouver Bella.

Quand Jasper fut sûr et certain qu'Edward ne tenterait plus rien, il se releva, aidant son frère à faire de même. Edward était exténué, il avait non seulement dû lutter physiquement contre son frère mais aussi mentalement contre sa soif vampirique, contre lui même en somme.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent en silence, Jasper essayant de lui procurer du bien-être par la pensée. Edward restait cependant dépité, conscient qu'il aurait pu tuer Bella si son frère ne l'en avait pas empêcher. Il était un monstre sans coeur qui n'aurait jamais le droit au bonheur sans avoir envie de sucer tout le sang et toute la vie de la fille qu'il appréciait. Super.

En rentrant, aucun membre de sa famille ne fit de commentaires au grand bonheur d'Edward. Pourtant, celui-ci se sentit obligé d'annoncer à la famille une nouvelle délicate :

« Je... J'ai promis à Bella que j'ouvrais un club de botanique mais au vue de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne peux pas me laisser seul avec elle.

\- Un club de botanique ? le railla Emmett sous le regard noir de Rosalie, t'aurais pas pu trouver moins ringard ?

\- Ce que ce gentil Emmett veut dire, c'est qu'il aurait peut-être été plus simple, si tu avais dans l'idée de rallier du monde à ton club pour ne pas être seul avec Bella, de faire un truc plus... populaire ? Renchérit Rosalie

\- Bella n'aime pas quand il y a du monde, et elle aime la nature ! Se défendit le jeune homme

\- Et bien pourquoi n'annules-tu pas ? Lui proposa sa soeur

\- Parce que le vampire réclame que je sois proche d'elle...

\- Tu pourrais faire ton club de botanique en prenant avec toi un de tes frères et soeurs qui serait là pour tempérer les choses ? Avança Esmée, jusque là en retrait

\- Pas moi ! s'écria Emmett qui était pour le coup bien content de faire parti du club de football américain

\- Je ne pourrai pas non plus, s'excusa Jasper, j'ai encore beaucoup trop de mal à me controler à proximité d'humains sans Alice à mes côtés... »

Edward se tourna vers Rosalie, le regard empli d'espoirs.

« Bah ouais Rosa, t'avais l'air si enjoué de ce club de botanique tout-à-l'heure, pourquoi tu l'accompagnerais pas ? » Lança Emmett

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Alice s'exclama :

« C'est bon, j'y vais, j'arrive à me controler et je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec Bella donc je le ferai. »

Rosalie remercia Alice d'un regard. Elle avait défendu ce club de botanique parce qu'elle savait Edward dans une grande détresse et qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié voir son copain le railler à ce propos, mais l'idée de retourner la terre, bêcher et planter des graines ne l'enchantait guère à vrai dire.

« Dans tous les cas, reprit Carlisle, Edward n'a pas encore demandé à l'établissement pour créer son club de botanique donc on ne sait même pas si ça va se faire mais établissons que s'il est mis en place, Alice t'accompagnera Edward, ça te va ? »

Edward ne pourrait jamais assez remercier sa soeur pour cela. Elle lui permettait de passer du temps avec Bella, cette fille qui l'intriguait tant, en sécurité. De plus, il savait qu'Alice avait le don de se lier d'amitié avec tout ce qui bougeait et qu'ainsi, Bella se sentirait bien et à l'aise très vite, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en somme.

Après les avoir tous remercié pour avoir trouvé une solution mais aussi pour l'avoir épaulé malgré ses faiblesses, il remonta s'assoir face au piano. Il tenta de chasser le visage de Bella de son esprit alors qu'il reprenait le morceau de Chopin.

VOILAAAA ! j'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est le cas, likez et commentez ! À plus tard mes petits choux !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai enfin fini d'écrire le chapitre 9 et j'en suis désormais au chapitre 11, si ce chapitre vous plait, n'éhsitez pas à commenter ou à fav la fanfiction, je vois les compteurs de visualisation de la fanfi monter et ça me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture mes petits choux !

**Rencontres sous tension**

Bella se réveilla, aucunement consciente qu'elle aurait pu être réveillée en pleine nuit par un monstre sanguinaire. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Elle se prélassa 5 minutes au lit, pensant à la longue journée qui l'attendait. Au vue de sa précédente journée, elle n'imaginait même pas tout ce qui pourrait se passer aujourd'hui. Elle descendit et fut accueilli par la douce odeur du... pain qui brule ?

« Papa ! Le pain ! »

Bella se précipita vers le grille-pain qui fumait et dégageait une odeur de brulé. Elle tenta de faire sortir la tranche de pain avec une fourchette mais elle s'approcha trop près du bord de l'objet et se recula vivement à la sensation d'une brulure à la main. Charlie rouspéta et s'approcha de l'objet de malheur. Il débrancha rapidement le grille-pain et armée de ses plus beaux gants de cuisine, il empoigna l'objet. Bella le regarda traverser, mi-effarée, mi-amusée.

« Bella, ouvre la fenêtre » ordonna-t-il, sa voix enlevant à Bella toute envie de protester

La jeune fille s'affaira et une fois la fenêtre ouverte, elle vit son père balancer le pauvre grille-pain fumant dans le jardin. Charlie se tourna vers sa fille, l'air satisfait. Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se mit à glousser tout d'abord puis lorsque son père la regarda, elle se mit à rire de manière incontrolée. Elle regarda rapidement par la fenêtre et observa le grille-pain avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Que c'était bon de retrouver son père. S'il lui fallait décrire Charlie à un ou une inconnue, elle dirait qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler et qu'il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à un évènement banal.

Charlie la regarda avec amusement, il aimait voir sa fille heureuse et ce qui aurait pu l'énerver pour le reste de la journée, c'est-à-dire la mort prématurée de son grille-pain adorée, était finalement un bon prétexte à rire.

« Bon, pas de pain pour ce matin, déclara Charlie, mais il me semble que j'ai acheté des gateaux à la réserve l'autre jour ! »

Bella le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Pour seule réponse, Charlie lui présenta les fameux gateaux après avoir fouillé dans un placard. Il s'agissait de gateaux faits maison, emballés soigneusement. Une étiquette était rattachée au ruban qui fermait le paquet. Le terme « Quileute » y était inscrit et surmontait un dessin de loup qui semblait hurler durant la pleine lune. Bella sourit, tous les indices étaient là et pourtant personne ne s'en doutait, sauf elle. Charlie monta s'habiller en habit de travail pendant que Bella croquait dans un gateau.

Soudain, elle se rappela du rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Elle avait encore rêvé de Jacob. Enfin, de son loup. Elle était encore posée dans le jardin et le loup était toujours aussi calme. Cependant, lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour l'inciter à approcher, il se laissa tenter et approcha lentement avant de venir humer sa main. Elle ne bougeait pas, s'empêchant presque de respirer. Le loup finit par lui lécher la main de nombreuses fois en signe d'acceptation. Elle s'était alors réveillée.

Elle sourit. Décidement, toute cette histoire mettait sa vie sans dessus-dessous mais elle faisait confiance à Jacob, il avait cette force, cette façon de garder les pieds sur terre qui l'impressionner . Oui, elle appréciait vraiment Jacob et elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Mais qu'on ne lui parle pas de relation amoureuse pour le moment, Bella avait toujours été indépendante et elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se fit la réflexion que malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas ici de plaisir mais presque d'un devoir, l'imprégnation jouant son rôle fatidique de cupidon.

Elle entendit son père descendre en sifflotant et elle le rejoignit. Les deux montèrent dans la voiture et partirent en direction du lycée.

Edward's POV :

« Allez ! Dépêche toi Edward, à croire que tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin !

\- Très drôle Alice, pour me lever du mauvais pied, peut-être faudrait-il que je puisse dormir ?

\- Ah j'oubliais, répliqua-t-elle, c'est vrai que tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis ta naissance. Allez dépêche toi, le proviseur a dit que les demandes de création de club étaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui 8 heures et il est – elle regarda sa montre – 7 heures 50, Edward on va être en retard !

\- Mais qui est assez stupide pour débuter des inscriptions un jour de rentrée et les terminer 24 heures plus tard ? Ah oui, notre cher proviseur... railla-t-il

\- Bon écoute Edward, débuta Alice en se tournant vivement vers son frère, ce cher proviseur contre qui tu protestes tant est celui que TU vas devoir convaincre que créer un club de botanique est tout bonnement L'IDÉE. DU. SIÈCLE. continua-t-elle en tapant les 3 derniers mots avec son index sur le torse d'Edward. Je t'accompagne jouer la chandelle entre Bella et toi donc je t'interdis de trainer des pieds, tu m'entends ? Ou alors dis-le si tu veux plus le faire ! C'est ça ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les deux vampires tournèrent la tête vers le parking qu'ils venaient de quitter. Bella venait d'arriver. Alice empoigna le poignet d'Edward et le conduisit à l'intérieur du lycée.

« Pas maintenant beau-gosse. déclara-t-elle, Club de botanique. Toujours okey ? »

Edward acquiesça. L'incident de la veille au soir l'avait légèrement effrayé et il avait eu peur que ce projet de botanique ne dérape par le futur. Il s'en serait voulu à jamais. Pourtant, à la vue de Bella, il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir 3 fois avant de comprendre que s'il n'était pas proche d'elle, il finirait par lui faire du mal. Ou à lui... Le club de botanique semblait donc une alternative sécurisée pour passer du temps avec elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du proviseur. On les fit patienter quelques minutes puis ils entrèrent dans la pièce qu'Edward appelait plus communement « l'antre du diable ». Antre du diable car c'est ici même que le diable sous sa forme la plus humaine vivait. En effet, le proviseur ne sortait jamais au sein du lycée et de ce fait, ne croisait jamais personne, qu'il s'agisse d'un élève ou d'un membre du personnel. Il ne croisait personne, sauf les Cullen pour qui il s'était pris d'affection et qu'il convoquait dans son bureau au moindre retard ou absence au grand dam d'Edward. Il paraissait que Carlisle et le proviseur, M. Wester, étaient amis de longue date mais ce dernier n'avait jamais passé les portes de leur maison et Carlisle n'avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque sortie en sa compagnie.

Edward préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Il leva les yeux vers le diable qui souriait.

« Alors les enfants, qu'est ce qui vous ammène aussi tôt dans l'année dans mon bureau ? Pas d'absence, pas de retard, pas de mauvaises notes ou même de problème d'attitude... Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en joignant ses mains devant lui

Si Edward était impoli, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel. S'il était impatient, il lui aurait lancé une réplique cinglante. Mais voilà, Edward devait faire une demande d'inscription de dernière minute pour créer son foutu club de botanique.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes. Une voix s'éleva :

« Allez, à plus tard les d'jeuns ! AH ! Vraiment ! Je suis fière que vous contribuiez au rayonnement de ce beau lycée, félicitation ! »

Il fallait croire que le diable avait été plus qu'enchanté de leur initiative. « Quelle bonne idée vous avez là ! » s'était-il écrié comme première réponse. Il avait alors entamé un monologue sans fin :

« Voyez vous, j'ai toujours été extrèmement au fait de l'évolution écologique de notre planète et des projets à mettre en place à notre échelle en tant que lycée pour aider. Et vous ! Vous m'ouvrez les bras et vous m'offrez une raison d'agir pour la planète. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez différents. Si votre maturité et votre intelligence sont à l'image des idées que vous proposez, vous serez promis à un grand avenir, j'en suis sûr ! »

Il continua ainsi à déblatérer des choses stupides pendant 5 minutes, ne se préoccupant aucunement de si son auditoire l'écoutait. Il s'était levé et faisait de grands gestes, marchant de droite à gauche rapidement. L'invitation du proviseur à sortir du bureau sonna le glas. Ils allaient enfin être libérés de cette emprise presque aussi fascinante que malsaine. Pourquoi étaient-ils appréciés du proviseur du lycée ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée et c'est surement une ombre qui resterait au tableau à jamais.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière eux, les deux frères et soeurs se regardèrent.

« Brrr, frissonna Edward, ce mec est définitivement flippant.

\- Ultra malsain tu veux dire ? renchérit Alice

\- Ahah j'aimerais me souvenir à jamais de la tête qu'il a tiré quand on lui a annoncé !

\- Il nous a regardé en répétant, hyper sérieux, « un... club de... botanique... c'est... sérieux ? » s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant

Ils rejoignirent Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper devant la salle de sciences.

« Alors ? Demanda Rosalie

\- Le proviseur fout toujours autant les chocottes

\- Edward, c'était pas ma question... »

Avant qu'Edward ne réponde scyniquement, commençant une dispute, Alice enchaina :

« Il est okey, même plus qu'okey pour créer ce club si et seulement si le jardinier nous accompagne. Apparemment, le jardinier a un manque total de confiance en des lycéens qui veulent bêcher et planter trois haricots au fond d'un jardin désafecté. Dit-elle sans aucune once de moquerie dans sa voix

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu vas abandonner ton club de baseball pour faire du jardinage ? Lança Jasper

\- Et bien c'est un mal pour un bien non ? Le proviseur dit que « j'offre un avenir à tous au lieu de n'offrir un avenir qu'à moi ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire timide, démontrant bien la hauteur de son sacrifice

\- En... plantant des fleurs ? Répliqua Emmett, légèrement dubitatif

\- Bon les gars, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis en train de me sacrifier parce que vous avez trouvé des excuses pour ne pas avoir à aider Edwa-

\- Eh ! On n'a jamais dit qu'on voulait pas l'aider, Edward, tu peux bien comprendre que j'ai déjà mon club de sport et que Jasper peut à peine se controler à côté d'humains ? »

Edward le savait. Il était conscient que tous ses frères et soeurs ne pouvaient pas se sacrifier à chaque fois. Il savait également que bien qu'Alice aimait faire du jardinage, elle le faisait plus pour le protéger que par pure envie d'arroser des graines. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle dans laquelle la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés. Il apperçut Bella installée à la table devant le tableau, assise à côté de Mike qui papillonnait à ses côtés sans s'appercevoir qu'elle l'écoutait à peine.

Il se dirigea vers elle. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Mike se tut. En entendant le jeune homme se taire, Bella leva la tête et croisa le regard du vampire. Elle rougit et Edward pensa qu'elle était définitivement vraiment craquante.

« On m'a confirmé l'ouverture du club de botanique. Je... je sais que tu m'as pas encore donné ta confirmation mais pour la première séance on doit forcément être 3 pour légitimer les moyens mis en place par le lycée – règle idiote qu'il venait d'inventer – et comme je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de faire ma propagande auprès des autres élèves et que de toutes manières tu dois être la seule à être interessée, avec ma soeur Alice aussi, je me disais que-

\- C'est okey !

\- Vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire, heureuse de savoir qu'Alice serait de la partie. Si le prof ne lui avait pas fait la réflexion qu'il était temps qu'il s'assoive, Edward serait resté bloqué, un sourire niais collé sur son visage, le reste de l'heure. Définitivement, cette fille était imprévisible.

Une légère brise passa la fenêtre ouverte et ammena jusqu'à l'odorat développé d'Edward l'odeur de Bella. Qu'elle était douce. Cependant, il perçut dans les effluves du parfum naturel de Bella une touche de chien mouillé. Plus que l'odeur de chien mouillé, le parfum de Bella s'accompagnait de relents de loup-garou pour être exact. Comment Bella qui ne connaissait personne – à sa connaissance – à Forks à part son père pouvait sentir aussi fortement le loup-garou ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il observait d'un oeil bizarre Bella et s'obligea à bouger chacun de ses membres pour aller s'installer. Bella ne s'était rendue compte de rien sur ses agissements étranges. Durant toute l'heure il réfléchit à toute les possibilités. Peut-être qu'elle était juste entrée en collision avec l'un d'entre eux ? Ce qui restait étrange vue qu'ils ne sortaient pas souvent en ville et encore moins près du lycée qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de fréquenter, allant dans l'école de la réserve. Peut-être que que son père connaissait certains hommes de la réserve qui n'étaient pas des loups-garou comme le vieux Billy Black. Il se creusait la tête mais toutes ses reflexions ne menaient qu'à un seul aboutissement : Bella connaissait et, à l'odeur forte qu'elle dégageait, était proche d'un loup-garou.

Lorsqu'il s'assit, son frère Jasper l'interrogea du regard. Il détourna la tête. Elle n'était surement au courant de rien. Qui serait assez fou pour imaginer qu'une meute de loup-garous puisse vivre dans cette ville ou puisse exister tout court même ? Le fait qu'il y pensa toute l'heure lui prouva qu'il était bien plus attaché à Bella que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. S'il avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attaction liée au sang, il était désormais convaincu que ce qui ressentait pour elle était plus complexe.

Au même moment à la réserve :

Jacob qui avait été ramené assez tard par Charlie la veille avait pu éviter Sam qui dormait comme le reste de la réserve. Il n'avait pas peur. S'il lui avait fallu entrer en conflit avec son chef dès son retour, il l'aurait fait. Il avait alors supposé que Sam voulait juste attendre que toute la meute soit réveillée avant de se battre avec lui. Il s'était endormi, imaginant les différentes possibilités qui s'offriraient à lui le lendemain.

Le matin :

Il ouvrit les yeux, conscient que l'ambiance était soudainement pesante. Sam venait d'entrer dans la pièce et l'observait tout en s'assayant sur l'unique chaise de la chambre. Sans lui laisser le temps de se réveiller, il lança :

« Alors, heureux ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- L'amour, tout ça !

\- Je sais pas si on peut parler d'amo-

\- Bien sur que si, si vous êtes imprégnés, vous l'êtes forcément ! »

Jacob sentit que Sam était bien plus susceptible que d'habitude, lui qui jouait généralement le rôle de temporisateur. Il préféra la jouer détacher, espérant repousser voire désamorcer le combat qui s'annonçait. Il ne dit rien et se leva. Sam se leva aussi et bloqua le passage de la porte.

« Jacob, t'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

Même si Sam était plus petit que Jacob, il était plus fort, et c'était l'alpha...

« Non, Sam, mais tu vas me dire ce que tu veux que je dise... »

L'alpha sourit en coin.

« C'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, bêta. Ne me tiens pas tête. Je te l'interdis. Tu me dois respect et allégeance. »

Jacob ignorait si c'était parce qu'il venait de se réveiller mais il n'avait pas réellement pris conscience du niveau d'énervement dans lequel son chef de meute était. Il tenta d'avancer vers la porte que barrait son chef mais celui-ci se mit à grogner.

« Sam, tu sais que mon loup ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Et bien toi qui arrives toujours à tout faire, tu devrais trouver le moyen de faire se soumettre ton loup, non ? Dit le chef avec un sourire narquois

\- Tu sembles oublier d'où tu viens. Toi aussi tu as été à ma place et tu as été un alpha potentiel. Tu sais à quel point il est difficile de se soumettre à son alpha. Répondit le jeune entre ses dents

\- Pourtant, c'est nécessaire et je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas prété serment à genoux en signe de soumission. »

L'alpha potentiel ne put supporter une provocation aussi explicite. Il se tordit de douleur face au loup qui tentait de prendre le dessus sur l'humain. Il savait que s'il laissait la place au loup, il ne pourrait plus répondre de rien sur ses actions.

Pourtant, malgré la plus grande volonté du monde, il sentit ses attributs changer petit à petit comme lorsqu'il s'était transformé devant Bella. Tout d'abord ses oreilles, sa queue, et finalement tout son corps. Immédiatement, il vit Sam se transformer à son tour. Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes puis Sam lui sauta dessus, le mordit au cou et finit par le trainer par cet attribut jusqu'en dehors de la maison.

« Ça commence » cru entendre Jacob de la cuisine que les deux loups traversaient. C'était surement son père qui allait observer la scène, impuissant.

Jacob fût relaché dehors et cela lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Son loup n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas content. Il se mit à grogner et les deux loups se mirent à tourner en rond, se jaugeant et se demandant qui ferait le premier pas. Il entendit de son alpha :

« Jacob, fais pas le con et soumets toi, j'ai pas envie de te faire mal »

S'en fut trop pour Jacob qui refusait que son propre chef s'empêche de l'attaquer par peur de le blesser. Qui était-il après tout ? Un alpha potentiel de la meute des Quileutes et il n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam ? T'aurais... peur ? »

Sam lança un hurlement. Immédiatement, tous les membres de la meute se retrouvèrent autour d'eux et Sam se lança sur Jacob. Même si Jacob était plus rapide due à sa jeunesse, Sam avait plus d'expériences et il réussit à mettre son bêta en mauvaise posture plusieurs fois, voire à l'immobiliser. Jacob ne devait pas gagner, il en allait de sa dignité et de son statut. Il sentait que Jacob s'essoufflait rapidement et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à se débattre comme un jeune louvetot. Il grogna et aboya quelques fois avant d'estimer que Jacob ne ferait plus rien.

Il relacha son poids, arrêta de s'appuyer contre son bêta et le laissa libre. Il l'observa se remettre sur ses 4 pattes et attendit. Jacob le regardait dans les yeux en signe de provocation. Sam s'approcha rapidement, le dominant de toute sa hauteur pour lui faire comprendre que l'heure de jouer était terminée. Jacob grogna une dernière fois, montrant qu'il ne se soumettait pas de gaieté de coeur et finit par se baisser sur ses deux pattes avant, s'applatissant sur le sol en gémissant.

Sam était conscient que Jacob souffrait et que se soumettre à son alpha, c'était renier sa véritable nature, et il savait que viendrait le jour ou il serait trop affaibli et Jacob trop fort pour qu'ils puissent encore rivaliser. Il serait alors facile ce jour là pour Jacob de le renverser et de prendre son rôle. Mais chaque chose devait venir en son temps.

Tous les membres de la meute retournèrent à leur forme humaine et aucun ne regarda dans les yeux Jacob. Ils savaient qu'il devait se sentir honteux de s'être soumis devant tous les autres. Mais c'était nécessaire pour garder le bon équilibre de la meute.

« Dis-lui de venir. Je pense qu'en tant qu'humaine, elle a à parler au vieux Hamadahi » déclara Sam

Jacob hocha la tête, le visage sombre. Alors que tout le monde retournait vaquer à ses occupations dans un silence respectueux, il marcha vers la forêt, se mit à courir et se transforma à nouveau en loup-garou.

Il avait besoin de courir et d'être loin de sa meute. Comment ceux qu'il aimait autant pouvaient lui faire autant de mal ?

Bisousssss et à plus tard ! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à le dire !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucouuuuuu ! Aujourd'hui je suis vraiment méga, giga heureuse parce que j'en suis au chapitre 13 et que j'ai décidé de commencer un lemon sur le couple Sterek de Teen wolf (vous n'êtes surement pas au courant mais quand j'avais 14 ans, une de mes fanfictions à explosé sur le site de Wattpad (aujourd'hui 74K de vue à son actif et 3K de j'aime je suis pas peu fière) et ça me fait plaisir de renouer avec les personnages de cette série. Tout me semble plus facile (alors que je ne vais aps mentir : les personnages de Twilight sont beaucoup plus complexes dans le sens où je les connais moins donc plus difficile à établir et à analyser) ! Bref, vous verrez bientôt cette histoire arriver. En tout cas d'ici là: profitez de ce chapitre et bonne lecture !

**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.**

En pleine reflexion, Edward fut soudainement réveillée par la voix de Bella qui demandait à aller à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, tout avait l'air d'aller et désormais, elle semblait se tordre de douleur. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, mettant cela sur le compte de crampes d'estomac.

Bella's POV :

Une fois sortie de la classe, Bella se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Les toilettes bordel, il lui fallait trouver les toilettes. Mais pourquoi n'avait elle pas écouté Jessica quand celle-ci lui faisait visiter le lycée ? Elle ne savait même pas si se poser sur une cuvette pouvait l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait qu'une chose : la douleur avait débuté sans qu'elle ne puisse la prévenir et elle n'avait alors cessé de croitre depuis son apparition.

Desespérée, elle tourna dans un couloir inconnu et elle apperçue le sigle des toilettes au loin. Pourtant, elle ne put faire éclater son bonheur, la douleur s'intensifiait dans le bas du ventre et elle en avait le souffle coupé. Quel genre de maladie pouvait créer ce genre de douleur aussi intense ? Elle s'imagina le pire, une maladie incurable, fatale qui grandissait en elle depuis des mois et qui maintenant se déclenchait en phase terminale. Elle s'assit et essaya de reprendre son calme et son souffle. Non. Elle avait surement juste une terrible gastro qui la clouerait au lit 2/3 jours. Quelle poisse, avoir la gastro les jours de cours qui sont généralement les plus déterminants en terme d'amitié.

Elle ouvrit la porte en 4ème vitesse, prête à tout lâcher même si cela signifiait se trainer une réputation de chieuse – c'était le cas de le dire – si quelqu'un occupait les toilettes limitrophes au sien. Pourtant, une fois assise, rien ne vint. Et elle se rendit compte que la douleur venait surtout des côtes droites que de l'estomac en lui-même. Celui-ci était surement touché mais ce n'était surement pas dû à une maladie fatale.

Elle souleva son tee-shirt pour vérifier que tout allait bien et elle découvrir une plaie, dont elle n'avait pas du tout eu conscience car jusque là, ses seules actions de la journée avaient été de regarder son père dire au revoir au grille-pain et d'ignorer les bavardages incessants de Mike. Cette plaie était peu profonde mais conséquente. Elle saignait légèrement et Bella se fit la reflexion que le taux de sang était même largement inférieur à ce qu'il aurait du être vu la taille de la plaie.

Soudain, Bella comprit. Jacob et Sam s'étaient battus. Si elle ne comprit pas d'abord comment elle avait pu en arriver à cette conclusion alors même qu'hier elle était encore ignorante de toues ces histoires, elle s'inquieta rapidement pour son lié. Si elle saignait, c'es qu'il était blessé. Ou qu'il souffrait. Dans tous les cas, c'était un moyen de la prévenir que Jacob n'allait pas bien.

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro que Jacob avait ajouté à ses contacts la veille. « Tu pourrais avoir besoin de m'appeler bien plus tôt que ce que tu n'imagines » avait-il dit. La sonnerie retentit une première fois, puis deux, trois, quatre fois. À la cinquième, elle raccrocha. Elle rappela ainsi 6 fois et finit par abandonner. C'était stupide, se dit-elle, Jacob n'avait surement pas envie de la voir...

En réalité, loin du lycée et courant à travers la forêt, Jacob mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Bella.

Fort heureusement, même si Bella avait taché son tee shirt, elle avait un sweat shirt qui cachait les dégatse et maintenant qu'elle avait identifié la nature de sa plaie, elle n'avait plus du tout mal. Elle se promit de rappeler à sa pause déjeuner du midi.

La matinée de cours se déroula sans aucune encombre, Bella était revenue en cours et Edward était soulagé de la voir sourire et non plus souffrante. Ils enchainèrent quelques cours jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

En sortant du cours de littérature anglaise pendant lequel Edward avait passé son temps à observer une Bella fascinée par le cours sous le regard amusée d'Emmett, Jasper offrit aux yeux de la classe entière une scène digne des séries B. Alice et lui avaient passé leur temps à se chamailler et il était parti en trombe, abandonnant sa copine, trop énervé pour continuer la conversation. Alice avait alors haussé les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel face aux regards médusés de ses camarades de classe avant de partir à son tour.

Jasper était décidement trop immature. Elle était bien plus vieille que lui et dès leur première rencontre, elle avait déceler chez lui le potentiel pour être l'amour de sa vie. Elle le sentait. Dans un premier temps, tout s'était bien passé, mais depuis qu'ils vivaient à Forks et que Jasper devait faire des efforts de civilisation, il déraillait, il cherchait le moindre prétexte pour en vouloir à Alice, l'accusant d'être la cause de son innactivité. Car en effet, Alice avait bel et bien été à l'origine de leur sédentarisation, notamment quand elle avait décidé qu'ils allaient vivre avec Carlisle et les autres. Mais en revanche, Alice avait proposé à Jasper de trouver d'autres solutions, il avait eu le choix. Il avait décidé de suivre Alice, faisant fi du quotidien ennuyeux de Forks et de l'impossibilité d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient alors créé une sorte de faille spatio-temporelle, étant obligés de revivre les mêmes choses à cause de leur âge immuable.

Bella interrogea du regard Edward.

« Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je t'ai dit que Jasper et Alice s'engueulaient beaucoup ! Ils vont vite se rabibocher. »

Bien que Bella ne connaisse pas vraiment Jasper et Alice, elle était heureuse de savoir que tout allait s'arranger, ils allaient bien ensemble. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Jessica qui passait à côté d'eux s'exclama :

« Eh bien ! On peut dire que les Cullen sont toujours très extrêmes dans leurs réactions !

\- Oui, les Cullen ne font pas les choses à moitié, quand ils aiment, c'est à jamais ! »

Bella frissonna, Edward avait plongé son regard brillant dans le sien et elle fut troublée un instant. Devait-elle prendre cette reflexion pour son compte ou Edward aimait-il juste regarder profondément les gens à qui il parlait lorsqu'il disait des choses aussi intenses ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse se faire un avis, Edward déclara enjoué :

« J'ai une idée ! Et si on mangeait tous ensemble à midi ? »

Aucune phrase au monde n'aurait pu créer autant de réactions contradictoires au sein de la petite ville de Forks. Alors que Jessica frétillait et sautillait en serrant le poing pour ne pas mettre une claque d'excitation au premier venu, les frères et soeurs d'Edward levaient les yeux au ciel se demandant comment ils allaient tous pouvoir justifier le fait qu'aucun ne mangeait. Quant à Bella et Edward, l'une se demandait s'il elle avait vraiment envie de se retrouver au milieu d'un repas partagé avec un garçon aux regards ambigües et une Jessica amoureuse, et l'autre se demandait où diable il avait eu cette idée stupide.

Tous se dirigèrent cependant vers la cafétéria, impatients pour certains et inquiets pour d'autres.

Ils s'installèrent et la différence entre les plateaux des humains et ceux des vampieres était frappante. Si chaque humain avait pris une entrée, un plat et un dessert ou un fruit, les vampires avaient, au prix d'un grand effort, seulement pris un plat chaud, hormis Rosalie qui n'avait rien pris, prétextant qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup mangé le matin même. Bella fut étonnée qu'Emmett, qui avait une carrure musclée et sportive, ne mangea si peu. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle le vit triturer la nourriture comme s'il faisait semblant de manger. Elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Après tout, peut-être que toute leur famille était selective sur la nourriture qu'il mangeait. Edward se pencha et chuchota à son oreille :

« Emmett ne mange pas beaucoup parce qu'il jeûne toujours l'avant-dernier repas avant une compétition. Ce soir il va se gaver de pâtes pour être en super forme demain.

\- Et toi ?

\- On est tous végétarien dans la famille et nos parents nous ont un peu habitué à manger bizarrement. Beaucoup le matin et peu le midi et le soir. »

Bella parut s'accommoder de cette réponse et planta joyeusement sa fourchette dans la purée de carotte qu'elle avait demandé. À la grande surprise d'Edward, Alice mangea tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. À vrai dire, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vraiment mangé de la vraie nourriture et aucun d'eux ne savait donc la réaction qu'ils auraient. Après un siècle d'existence, la vie de vampire leur réservait encore des surprises. Lui même mangea sa purée de carotte et fut étonnée de ne rien ressentir en particulier. Certes, il n'avait pas faim mais il apprécia ressentir ces sensations depuis si longtemps perdues.

Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Jessica, qui passait souvent son temps à l'observer sans prétention aucune, parlait activement avec Alice. Les deux semblaient avoir trouvé un sujet qui les passionnait toutes les deux : la cause animale. Bella et Edward n'avaient aucune idée que Jessica était végétarienne, l'une parce qu'elle ne connaissait sa nouvelle amie que depuis 24 heures et l'autre parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pris le temps de discuter avec elle. Edward savait cependant que sa soeur était très impliquée dans la défense des animaux et même si le fait qu'elle se nourrisse de sang animal semblait contradictoire, elle ne le faisait que pour éviter de tuer de vrais humains. On était loin d'Emmett qui répétait à longueur de journée que la chose qu'il regrettait le plus dans le fait d'être humain était de pouvoir manger et apprécier le goût d'un animal comme un met et non pas comme une proie.

Bella était silencieuse. Elle écoutait Angela raconter sa dernière acquisition en terme de caméra :

« J'ai acheté un noris 6000s tu te rend compte ? C'est un modèle de super 8 qui date de 1974 ! Bon évidemment il n'y a pas de sons mais l'image est encore nickel ! »

Edward avait toujours été admiratif de ces gens jeunes qui s'intéressaient à des choses vieilles et dépassées plutot que de se projeter dans le futur. Il avait toujours pensé que rester coincé dans le passé dénotait, plus qu'une mélancolie, un refus de grandir.

Il regarda en coin Bella et même s'ils ne parlaient pas, il était heureux de la voir heureuse. De plus, tout le monde s'était détendue et personne n'avait fait de remarques sur les régimes draconiens des vampires. Désormais tout le monde discutait et riait avec chacun. L'association entre le groupe populaire du lycée et le groupe mystérieux se passait très bien.

La sonnerie retentit et chacun rala, prétextant que la pause du midi était toujours trop courte. À vrai dire, les jeunes avaient tellement tous passés du bon temps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, ce qui était une première pour les vampires depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à Forks.

Chacun se sépara petit-à-petit à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, retrouvant la classe à laquelle ils appartenaient. Edward et Bella se retrouvèrent seuls, comme souvent depuis la veille. Bella n'avait plus cours de la journée contrairement à Edward. Il remarqua qu'elle fixait son téléphone depuis 3 minutes et qu'elle semblait concentrée dessus. Il réussit à lire « De : Jacob → Je viens te chercher après tes cours, quelle heure ? J'ai besoin de te voir. ». Ce à quoi Bella avait répondu qu'elle avait finit et qu'elle l'attendrait devant le lycée.

Edward proposa à Bella d'attendre avec elle car sa prof était toujours en retard. Ils se posèrent devant le lycée et discutèrent un peu.

« Alors, comment tu trouves mes frères et soeurs ? Demanda Edward

\- Je les aime bien ! J'avais peur que Rosalie ne m'aime pas mais finalement elle est très gentille

\- Je m'excuse pour Jasper, il en fait un peu qu'à sa tête en ce moment !

\- C'est pas grave tu sais, on peut tous avoir des problèmes de couple. Je le rencontrerai plus tard. »

Au loin, le bruit d'une moto se fit entendre accompagné par une odeur de loup. Il était arrivé beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'il imaginait se dit le vampire. Bella aussi l'entendit et commença à se lever.

Au moment où le loup-garou rentra sur le parking, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras, déjà parce qu'il en avait envie, et aussi parce qu'il savait que Jacob les verrait en plus de sentir son odeur sur Bella encore quelques heures. C'était simple, ce calin était à 50% du plaisir et à 50% un moyen de rendre Jacob jaloux – donc à 50% du plaisir malsain.

Effectivement, au loin, Jacob ruminait, pourquoi ce vampire s'approchait-il autant de sa compagne ? Il se gara en trombe, il descendit, prêt à se jeter sur Edward. Cependant, il était peut-être judicieux, s'il ne voulait pas révéler le secret d'Edward et de respecter le pacte, de rester éloigné. Il s'assit calmement en attendant que Bella le rejoigne. Non, c'était sûr, il n'y avait rien entre eux, Bella savait tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait en faisant un calin à ce garçon et c'était la dernière fois.

Alors que Bella le rejoignait, il toisa Edward de loin alors que celui-ci le jaugeait aussi. Arrivée à hauteur de son compagnon, Bella remarqua cette éléctricité et cette animosité entre les deux garçons.

« Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il sèchement

\- Et j'imagine que vos relations ne sont pas cordiales ?

\- Bien devinez Sherlock ! la railla-t-il

\- Eh, s'exclama-t-elle sur la défensive alors qu'Edward les observait toujours de loin, j'essaye de comprendre c'est tout ! »

Jacob se radoucit.

« C'est vrai, Bella. Excuse moi. Je peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, ce serait trop long. Mais lui et moi on s'est jamais vraiment blairé et on s'appréciera jamais. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Ah. Donc ça veut dire que j'ai pas le droit de trainer avec lui ?

\- Non, tu traines avec qui tu veux, mais je m'en méfie. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul...

\- Ah ?

\- Ton père.

\- Mon père ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à voir la dedans ? Mon père me connait à peine et pense connaître ce qui est bon pour moi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais ce que je v-

\- Bien sur Bella ! Répondit Jacob, soucieux de ne pas créer une embrouille pour si peu, et ça ne nous dérange pas que tu continues à lui parler, tant qu'il reste bien sous toutes les coutures et qu'il ne commence pas à marcher sur mes plats de bande !

\- Mais tu t'entends parler Jacob ? À t'entendre, Edward serait prêt à me sauter dessus ! »

Décidemment, Bella ne comprenait pas. Évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle ne connaissait qu'un bout de l'histoire.

« Bella, sâche juste que mon loup voit en lui une potentielle menace... »

Bella se radoucit à son tour.

« Excuse moi... J'ai du mal à m'habituer. Je peux te promettre qu'il n'y a rien entre Edward et moi, on est juste de bons amis.

\- Bon, ça me rassure »

Soudain, Bella réalisa la raison pour laquelle Jacob était là. Elle souleva son tee-shirt sans cérémonie et découvrit la plaie que Sam avait surement causé. Jacob la regarda, estomaqué.

« Comment tu...

\- Ce matin j'ai ressenti la même douleur que toi, je suis allée au toilette et j'ai découvert ça... »

Elle souleva son propre tee-shirt et Jacob observa la plaie. Il la toucha doucement.

« Ça fait mal ?

\- Non ! Ça a arrêté de me faire mal à partir du moment où j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de toi. Je savais que t'allais t'en sortir, sinon ça aurait du me faire beaucoup plus mal non ?

\- Bella ! Souffla-t-il, t'es incroyable, tu comprends et acceptes tout avec une telle facilité... »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Mais je ne te mérite pas... Je n'ai pas réussi à bien me défendre face à Sam et c'est toi qui en a pati... À cause de moi tu as souffert.

\- Dis pas ça Jacob, tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais et tu savais que ce serait difficile de base. Maintenant c'est fini et tu n'auras plus jamais à te battre contre les tiens.

\- Je l'espère... » murmura Jacob en s'approchant de Bella.

Il encadra le visage de Bella avec ses mains et l'observa. Qu'elle était belle, si simple, pure et compréhensive. Il imaginait son futur à ses côtés. Ils étaient déjà en train de créer une relation de complémentarité. Il lui fit un léger baiser sur le front puis la prit dans ses bras, le genre de cain a coupé le souffle et qui ressource. Il aimait la savoir proche de lui, en sécurité, même si cela signifiait devoir supporter l'odeur insupportable de ce Cullen. Il renifla.

« Je sens mauvais ? s'écria Bella, gênée

\- Non pas du tout, tu sens juste l'odeur de Cullen, une odeur d'agrume !

\- Ah ça va c'est pas désagréable, enfin je veux dire...

\- En soit, c'est une odeur agréable, mais il reste Edward et lui et moi ne sommes pas compatibles, c'est tout »

Bella se tut, consciente que Jacob ne lui dirait rien de plus. Elle se promit de creuser le sujet du côté d'Edward.

« Allez viens, Sam veut te rencontrer, il a hâte. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'aucun loup-garou ne s'était imprégné d'une humaine. »

Les deux jeunes enfourchèrent la moto et partirent rapidement.

Devant l'entrée du lycée, Edward était toujours là. Il avait tout entendu, Bella était donc au courant des loups-garous, ce qui était donc pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle était volontairement proche de Jacob en sachant sa véritable nature. Le vampire en lui gronda. Le vampire voulait le sang de Bella, il voulait affirmer sa domination. Les derniers mots de Jacob lui revinrent « Ça fait bien longtemps qu'aucun loup-garou ne s'était imprégné d'une humaine. ». Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que « imprégné » signifiait mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. Jacob était clairement en train de gagner du terrain sur lui.

Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.

Voilaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est le cas, envoyez moi un petit message, j'adore parler et échanger avec des inconnus ! Et vous pouvez même mettre un fav si vous avez adoré ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Saluuut la compagnie ! j'avance bien ! J'en suis au chapitre 15 et je pense que la fanfiction aura en tout une vingtaine de chapitres ! J'avance aussi sur ma fanfiction érotique Sterek hihi. En tout cas, bonne lecture, aujourd'hui petite rencontre des familles avec la meute de Jacob ! Ce chapitre est relativement petit et je m'en excuse mais les prochains chapitres seront plus complets promis !

**Le vieux Hamadahi ou la solution pour ne pas mourir**

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent rapidement devant la réserve. Chaque mètre parcouru avait fait grandir en Bella un stress qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Le but était-il qu'elle soit aimé de la meute ? Qu'allait lui dire Sam ? Allait-il lui parler seule à seule ? Lui dire de se méfier ? En descendant de la moto, Jacob la rassura :

« T'inquiète pas Bella, il veut juste te rencontrer et que nous soyons ensemble pour rencontrer Hamadahi, un vieux de la meute. »

Il prit sa main et la caressa légèrement avant de la lâcher. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore à l'aise, il devait lui laisser du temps. Ils entrèrent dans la réserve et immédiatement, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, suivi par d'autres plus aigus. Sa famille adoptive allait bientôt débarquer.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les loups arrivèrent pour les encercler. Jacob commença à se positionner devant Bella pour la protéger, pour montrer que c'était sa compagne, même s'il savait en réalité que personne ne lui ferait du mal. Bella s'écarta cependant de Jacob. Elle n'était pas une petite chose à protéger et elle avait la sensation que les loups ne lui feraient pas de mal. Les loups continuaient de leur tourner autour et Jacob pouvait entendre leurs pensées « Elle est mignonne » dit Paul, « elle a l'air gentille » suivit Seth, « Tu rigoles j'espère, on dirait un vampire ! » répondit Leah, dédaigneuse, et Sam offrit le mot de la fin « Elle est parfaite pour Jacob ».

À cette déclaration, chacun se retransforma petit-à-petit. Sam s'approcha de Bella et déclara :

« Félicitation, jeune fille, tu as choisi le loup-garou le plus tétu de la meute !

\- Et pas le plus facile à vivre ! » lança Seth derrière

Bella rit. Même si Sam avait mordu Jacob, elle comprenait désormais l'état de leur relation. Sam aimait Jacob comme un alpha aime un bêta, c'est-à-dire comme son fils. Mais il se devait de garder la hiérarchisation, qui se retrouvait dans n'importe quelle meute, pour pouvoir garder un équilibre. Bella se présenta rapidement, la plupart la connaissant déjà vu qu'elle connaissait Jacob depuis l'enfance et que Billy était ami avec son père. Même si certains lui addressèrent des paroles de bienvenue ou des sourires, aucun loup à part Sam ne s'approcha de Bella, chacun ayant peur de l'impulsivité de Jacob qui était accrue à cause du lien.

Sam les mena à Hamadahi, le vieux sage, qui les accueilli avec un grand sourire. Il leur présenta un des fameux gateaux de la réserve que Charlie lui avait fait gouter le matin même et leur servie une tisane avant de débuter presque immédiatement. Bella et Jacob se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre et Bella semblait concentré alors que Jacob aurait préféré passer du temps seule avec elle. Mais cette conversation était nécessaire.

« Je vais essayé de faire rapide, certains n'ont apparemment pas envie que ça dure. dit-il avec un sourire malicieux en glissant un regard à Jacob, avez-vous des questions en particulier ?

\- Euh... Si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas vraiment en danger au sein de la meute des loups ? » demanda timidement Bella

Jacob sourit et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre ironiquement, Hamadahi répondit :

« Je dirais même mieux, tant que tu es parmi nous, tu auras notre protection ! Cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois vivre dans la réserve mais tu ne dois pas trahir Jacob. Personne dans la meute ne te fera de mal car le lien de l'imprégnation est la règle la plus inviolable des meutes de loup-garous. Du côté des loups, tu seras toujours protégée car à partir du moment où tu t'es imprégnée de Jacob, tu as commencé à faire parti de notre meute. Le lié d'un loup-garou est considéré comme un vrai loup, même s'il n'en n'a pas les caractéristiques et les aptitudes.

\- Eh bien...

\- Oui c'est un peu difficile à procéder au début et ça le sera encore plus parce que tu ne baignes pas dans ce contexte lycanthrope. Tu viens d'arriver mais je vais t'expliquer toutes les étape importante. Si par le futur tu as des questions, tu peux m'appeler sur mon combiné. Personne n'entendra. »

En disant cela, Hamadahi pointa du doigt un vieux téléphone poussiéreux que Bella avait imaginé être posé ici pour être amené à la décheterie.

« Tu l'as surement remarqué un peu depuis hier mais le loup-garou lié est une personne jalouse. C'est vrai que l'humain à de plus en plus de mal à dominer son loup et le loup réclame généralement de s'affirmer pour montrer qui commande. À ce que Sam vient de me raconter, tu as l'air de ne pas te laisser faire. Ça peut être intéressant de remettre parfois le loup en place pour ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais il faut tout de même rester sur tes gardes, le loup ne te fera pas de mal mais il peut te faire des frayeurs, ou très mal le vivre en prenant ton affirmation de toi comme un rejet. Il faut trouver l'équilibre ! Une fois trouvé, votre relation sera en quelque sorte complémentaire, voire parfaite. Il va surtout essayer d'assoir sa domination au début car il n'est pas encore sûr que le lien soit fort, d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas achevé, mais ça va s'amoindrir petit-à-petit et il te défendra envers et contre tout, quitte à se mettre toute la meute à dos.

\- Lorsque vous dites que notre lien n'est pas achevé, ça signifie...?

\- Qu'il vous faudra compléter le lien par une relation sexuelle. »

Un silence accueillit cette nouvelle. Jacob cru bon de se justifier :

« On n'est pas obligé de le faire ! Je te laisse le temps, je veux que ça vienne de toi !

\- Mais... va-t-il souffrir ? Demanda Bella avec espoir à Hamadahi

\- Oui, énormément. Surtout pendant les quelques jours avant la pleine lune et la pleine lune en elle-même... »

Bella regarda Jacob.

« Bien sur que non, Jacob est fort et il va survivre !

\- Oui Jacob est fort et il va survivre mais..., le vieux marqua une pause, la lune influe sur tous les loups-garous, qu'ils soient forts ou non. L'approche de la pleine lune excite les loups, encore plus ceux qui sont liés et qui deviennent donc incontrolables.

\- Mais il existe d'autres loups liés ici, comment font ils ?

\- Ils sont habitués, ils ont déjà consolidé leur lien et le loup du couple sait gérer sa force. Jacob en est incapable. En plus d'être un jeune loup, il vient de se lier avec toi. Sans relation sexuelle pour calmer le lien et le besoin de domination du loup, il cherchera à s'affirmer et à se lier à toi. Que tu sois consentante ou non. Le but est donc de minimiser les chances que ça arrive. »

Bella se tourna vers Jacob, meurtrie.

« Au moins, ça ne durera qu'une nuit !

\- C'est la que tu te trompes malheureusement, l'état d'excitation du loup grandit au fur et à mesure que la lune grossit. Du coup, tu peux d'ores et déjà oublier passer du temps avec Jacob les deux jours avant la pleine lune et le jour de la pleine lune.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que Jacob me fasse du mal ! »

Jacob qui était presque resté silencieux depuis le début expliqua :

« Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, et mon loup non plus d'ailleurs. C'est juste qu'il va être totalement contrôlé par la lune et il pourrait te faire du mal inconsciemment. C'est pour ça que tant que notre lien ne s'est pas stabilisé et tant qu'on ne s'est pas apprivoisé mutuellement, il vaut mieux rester éloigné à l'approche de la pleine lune. C'est pour ton bien tout ça ! »

Bella fit une moue dubitative. Elle mettrait un peu de temps à comprendre mais Jacob savait qu'elle devait s'y tenir et que lui même refuserait de la voir dans tous les cas. Elle reprit :

« Mais si vous dites qu'il va forcément chercher à me voir, vous croyez pas qu'il va essayer de me rejoindre ?

\- Pas les deux jours avant la pleine lune, répondit le vieux. Il y a des loups qui ont une force mentale assez forte pour se transformer quand ils veulent – sauf le jour de la la pleine lune évidemment – donc on pourra surveiller Jacob et tu pourras faire ta vie comme tu l'entends et dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

\- Par contre, reprit Jacob, le jour de la pleine lune sera le plus dangereux parce que plus personne ne sera assez sain d'esprit pour me contrôler. Tout le monde voudra aller chasser donc personne ne sera là pour me surveiller.

\- Donc je suis condamnée à mourir c'est ça ? » Demanda, dépitée, Bella

Le vieux Hamadahi sourit.

« Non Bella, tu viendras t'enfermer chez moi. Les loups savent qu'ils n'ont pas interêt à approcher de ma maison. Même si Jacob rodera surement autour, il n'essayera pas d'y rentrer contrairement à la maison de ton père si tu étais dedans.

\- D'accord donc le mieux pour éviter que ma maison finisse détruite et pour que mon père ne soit absolument pas au courant, c'est de venir le plus proche du loup qui pourrait potentiellement me tuer ou pire...

\- Je te l'ai dit Bella, tu ne seras jamais autant protégée que parmi cette meute... »

Jacob et Bella quittèrent la maisonnette en silence. Si elle avait été effrayée d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait y passer, elle était rassurée de savoir ce qui l'attendait. La vie liée à un loup ne promettait pas d'être de tout repos, mais elle ne pouvait qu'essayer. Elle avait même hâte de voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

« Hm... Jacob ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais quand s'est la prochaine pleine lune ? »

Jacob se tapa le front et se mit à rire. Il s'agissait de l'information la plus importante et il avait oublié.

« C'est... hm... dans quatre jours... »

Un silence similaire à lorsqu'Hamadahi avait annoncé qu'il fallait consolider le lien avec une relation sexuelle accueilli cette nouvelle. Jacob s'arrêta et se tourna vers Bella.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu es au courant de tout maintenant et tu es forte. Tu ne seras pas seule et tu pourras dormir sur tes 2 oreilles les quatre prochains jours.

\- Mais si tu veux, on peut essayer de... enfin de... tu vois pour éviter que tu souffres quoi ! Dit-elle gênée.

\- Avoir une relation sexuelle ? Je t'interdis de coucher avec moi parce que tu as pitié de moi ! »

Il se radoucit et reprit :

« Evidemment ce serait plus simple mais j'attendrai autant de temps qu'il faudra, je veux faire ça bien et je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec l'idée. L'idée de consentement tu connais ? »

Bella se mit à sourire. Décidemment, Jacob lui plaisait. Elle dit au revoir à toute la meute et ils partirent en direction de chez elle sous les yeux d'Hamadahi qui se fit la reflexion qu'il appréciait l'influence que cette Bella avait sur Jacob.

VOILAAAA ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne me lasse pas d'écrire cette fanfiction et j'ai hate de savoir comment tou ça va se terminer hihi (même si j'en sais déjà plus que vous), des idées de comment ça pourrait évoluer ? Hésitez pas à fav ou à m'envoyer un DM, je réponds volontiers !


	9. Chapter 9

Saluuuuuut ! Comment ça va ? J'espère que vous êtes toujours présent ! J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plus de vues le mercredi, le vendredi soir et le samedi + le dimanche (ce qui est logique) ce qui fait que désormais je vais essayer de poster ces jours là comme ça vous serez plus nombreux à pouvoir la lire ! En bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Et la mer et l'amour - Marbeuf**

–

Jacob avait déposé Bella devant sa maison aux alentours de 22 heures et ils étaient restés un peu à parler. Il appréciait sa compagnie et ils avaient des choses à se raconter. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient du temps à rattraper depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Bella parlait avec passion et elle remarqua que Jacob la regardait attentivement. Elle s'arrêta et se mit à rougir. Jacob lui prit la main et s'approcha d'elle. Il pouvait sentir son appréhension.

« Eh, tout va bien, je vais rien te faire ! »

Il l'invita d'un signe à venir se blottir dans ses bras. Bella hésita et finalement se raprocha de lui. Elle aimait le contact avec le corps chaud du garçon avec qui elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Ils reculèrent et Bella put voir dans les yeux de Jacob qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle lui promit qu'ils se revéraient rapidement. Après un dernier calin, ils se séparèrent et chacun reprit le cours de sa vie, conscients qu'ils avaient fait un pas dans leur relation.

Bella entra chez elle et découvrit son père endormit devant la télévision encore allumée qui projetait un télécrochet dans lequel les participants chantaient et dansaient, déguisés avec des costumes ridicules. Elle éteignit la télé et couvrit son père d'une couverture. Bella espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu toute la soirée. Elle se sentit mal. La rentrée n'avait commencé que depuis 2 jours et elle avait déjà loupé une soirée avec son père. Enfin bon, il avait été absent le matin de sa rentrée donc c'était surement le juste retour des choses.

Elle se coucha, rassurée de savoir Jacob à ses côtés. Edward était alors bien loin dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain :

En préparant son petit-déjeuner, Bella regardait par la fenêtre. Elle croisa soudain le regard de la voisine qui passait par là et qui fixait du regard le pauvre grille-pain, martyr de la cuisine et témoin d'un combat sans merci avec le patriarche de la famille.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et commença son déjeuner. Pour une fois qu'elle avait le temps et qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser pour son plaisir et son bien-être. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré depuis des jours.

« Eh bien, retentit la voix de son père derrière, déjà fatiguée par la vie ?

\- Déjà fatiguée par les cours et c'est déjà bien assez !

\- Au fait, tes profs sont bien ?

\- Oui, oui ! Le prof de géographie est... dynamique on va dire. D'ailleurs ce soir je rentrerai peut-être un peu tard parce que mon club de botanique commence à 17 heures et je sais pas du tout quand est-ce que ça va finir !

\- Un club... de... botanique ? »

Pourquoi tout le monde réagissait toujours comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre. Bella trouvait drôle la réaction physique que l'annonce de ce club entrainait, une bouche qui s'ouvrait, des yeux grand ouverts et des lèvres qui hésitaient à former un sourire moqueur.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est Edward qui m'a proposé !

\- J'aurais du m'en douter

\- Papa !

\- Très bien j'arrête... Mais s'il te brise le coeur je lui fais bouffer sa terre et ses graines ! »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et ils sortirent pour aller au lycée. Sur le chemin, son père émit l'hypothèse que Bella avait surement besoin d'une voiture et qu'il se renseignerait.

La matinée se passa sans encombres, Bella était studieuse et rien, ni même les bavardages incessants de Mike, ne pouvait casser son état d'esprit. Elle eut un cours avec Alice et toutes les deux discutèrent un peu avant que Jessica ne monopolyse l'attention de la soeur Cullen. Cette nouvelle amitié était étonnante. Nouvelle amitié que Jasper semblait désapprouver. Après tout, il avait tous les droits de ne pas aimer trainer avec des pipelettes comères.

Les deux groupes mangèrent séparemment puis vint 14 heures : 2 heures de géographie l'attendaient.

Elle entra cette fois-ci à l'heure et s'installa rapidement.

« Je peux ? »

Elle releva la tête et vit Edward.

« Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle

\- Le prof t'a pas assez traumatisé avec sa passion de la géographie pour que tu reviennes ?

\- J'aime les gens passionnés. C'est difficile d'être passionné et professeur. Souvent les profs terminent dans le cliché du prof, sans âme avec un seul programme à suivre. Mais d'un autre côté les gens passionnés font en général de mauvais profs parce qu'ils arrivent pas à apporter au niveau de l'élève une connaissance difficile.

\- Et lui ?

\- Lui, il est passionné et je trouve que c'est un bon prof parce que justement il veut que ses élèves soient passionnés aussi donc il fait en sorte de rendre ça simple et compréhensible, c'est agréable ! »

Edward réfléchit, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été passionné par une matière et c'était plaisant de voir une élève considérer les professeurs comme cela.

« T'as d'autres passions ? Demanda-t-il

\- Je parlerai pas de passion, les passions c'est pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à faire la part des choses et qui restent quand même aveuglés par ce qu'ils aiment, mais j'adore la littérature française, j'adore l'oeuvre de Marbeuf !

\- Ah ouais ? Si je te dis « Et la mer et l'amour ont la mer pour partage,  
Et la mer est amère et l'amour est amer, » tu me dis ?

\- « L'on s'abîme en l'amour aussi bien qu'en la mer,  
Car la mer et l'amour ne sont point sans orage. », vraiment ce poème est un classique ! »

Edward sourit, si Bella apparaissait aux premiers abords comme une fille banale et similaire à tous les autres humains et qui n'apporterait rien de plus, ni rien de moins à l'humanité, elle recelait des caractéristiques qui la rendait unique. Le prof débuta :

« Bien, ouvrez vos cartes tranquillement, TRANQUILLEMENT MASON BON DIEU VOUS TOUCHEZ QUELQUE CHOSE DE PLUS FRAGILE QUE VOTRE AVENIR LÀ, CONCENTREZ VOUS ! Bien, je reste calme, je reste calme... Aujourd'hui on va s'intéresser à l'anthropisation de la région, autrement dit pourquoi et comment les hommes se sont installés sur le territoire donné ! »

Le cours commença et au bout de quelques minutes, Edward se posa une question.

« Euh... j'ai remarqué que tu trainais avec Jacob Black ! Je croyais que tu connaissais personne ici ?

\- Eh bien, je ne connais personne sauf Jacob et son père ! J'habitais ici quand j'étais jeune et j'y venais tous les étés. Jacob c'était mon... ami d'enfance quoi !

\- Et maintenant c'est ton copain c'est ça ? Répondit Edward, railleur

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda vivement Bella

Edward qui ne s'attendait pas à cette reflexion allait lui répondre qu'il rigolait mais Bella reprit :

« Déjà y a mon père et Jacob qui me disent de pas trainer avec toi parce que toi et ta famille seriez louche, ensuite Jacob est ultra jaloux et je vous vois vous toiser de loin et maintenant tu te fous de ma gueule à ce propos ? À quel moment tu t'es dit que ça m'intéresserait de savoir ton avis sur avec qui je traine ? Jacob est une des personnes à qui je tiens le plus, et toi je t'apprécie bien et tous les deux vous arrivez à me faire me sentir mal.

\- Bella...

\- Non Edward, dit elle en haussant le ton dans la limite de ce que le prof supportait, j'ai... j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a des non-dits et que tout le monde est au courant sauf moi. Dit moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Bella... Je peux pas, c'est pas possible...

\- Super Edward.

\- Bella je-

\- J'écoute le cours, laisse moi. Si vous êtes pas capables de m'expliquer ce qui cloche entre vous, ayez au moins la bonté de ne pas m'y mêler. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je traine avec qui je veux. »

Edward se détourna pour se repositionner face au tableau. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Bella la situation, ce serait la mettre en danger inutilement. Il avait tout gagné. Il n'avait obtenu aucune information sur la nature de la relation entre Bella et Jacob, elle était énervée contre lui et elle n'allait surement pas venir au club ce soir. La sonnerie retentit.

« Bien, repliez la carte doucement, MASON ON A DIT DOUCEMENT MAIS VOUS ÊTES BOUCHÉ ? Oh bon dieu j'ai besoin d'un café. Et rappelez vous de ce que j'ai dit : regardez autour de vous d'ici la prochaine séance, vous pourriez découvrir des choses bien plus profonde que ce que l'on voit en surface. »

Si le prof parlait bien évidemment de géographie et de paysages, Bella se plu à appliquer cette citation à sa vie. Elle découvrirait coûte que coûte pourquoi Jacob et Edward se détestaient et pourquoi tout le monde semblait craindre la famille Cullen.

Bella passa les heures suivantes dans un flegme imperturbable, ne se concentrant que sur ses cours. Puis 17 heures arriva et elle se dirigea au point de rendez-vous devant la serre. Même si elle était énervée contre Edward, elle n'était pas du genre revancharde ou rancunière et elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

Bella arriva la première et fut suivit par Edward. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle était venue et à sa vue, son coeur se remplit de joie. Avant même que la situation ne devienne gênante, Alice, sa capacité à parler à tout ce qui bouge et sa bonne humeur débarquèrent.

« Vous savez ce qui serait chouette ? Ce serait d'organiser un concours ! lança-t-elle, oui un concours de design ! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et on dessinerait les plans du jardin et on soumetterait nos dessins aux lycéens et celui qui emporte le plus de voix verrait ses plans être appliqués dans la réalité. OH NON ! J'ai une idée encore plus fantastique ! Et si on ouvrait ce concours à tout le lycée ? Ce serait un moyen de sensibiliser tout le monde !

\- Ouh la jeune fille, on se calme, lança une voie derrière, on va déjà s'occuper de planter des oignons dans la serre et on verra après ! »

Les lycéens se retournèrent et tombèrent sur un vieil homme, le fameux jardinier. Il boitillait et semblait bien trop vieux pour exercer son métier, surement une conséquence de son exposition au soleil pendant toutes ces années. Alice fit la moue mais retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur.

« Chouette ! J'adore les oignons ! »

Edward ricana intérieurement. Alice faisait preuve de beaucoup d'entrain pour une fille qui se sacrifiait pour son frère. Il la soupçonna d'adorer faire du jardinage, petite passion héritée d'Esmée. Il rentrèrent dans la serre où de nombreux bacs vides attendaient. Bella était concentrée sur les instructions du jardinier et ne prêtait pas du tout attention à Edward qui se fit à la raison que c'était terminé. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle pouvait être la bonne mais il était désormais évident que Bella ne ressentait rien pour lui.

« Bon, commença le jardinier, je vais pas vous mettre tous les trois sur les oignons, Alice c'est ça ? Tu vas t'en occuper vu que t'as l'air d'adorer ça ! Vous deux, venez avec moi, Alice je reviens après pour te dire comment faire ! »

Edward ne perçut aucune animosité ou aucun malaise de la part de Bella du fait qu'ils se retrouvaient à travailler ensemble. Le vieux les guida à travers les bacs puis s'arrêta.

« Bon, l'idée c'est qu'on va planter des légumes de saison que les adolescents d'ici ont pas l'habitude de manger, donc vous avez le choix entre les poireaux ou les artichauts ! »

Bella était dubitative sur le choix des légumes.

« Euh... commença Bella, artichaut pourquoi pas, enfin je... Edward faut que tu sois d'accord évidemment, je voudrais pas donner l'impression de tout choisir enfin bon je... j'arrête je me tais !

\- Oui oui ! Va pour les artichauts !

\- À la bonne heure ! » s'écria sarcastiquement le jardinier

Il partit dans sa réserve chercher les graines ainsi que de quoi protéger les trois adolescents en bougonnant et en trainant la patte. Alice rejoint rapidement Bella et son frère.

« C'est excitant non ? J'ai toujours adoré planter des plantes et les voir grandir avec amour, c'est comme mes enfants quoi ! Les légumes sont à l'image des humains, tous uniques et différents et pourtant tous issus des mêmes graines ! On pourrait même leur donner des prénoms ! 'Coucou Steve, coucou Adèle, comment ça va ce matin ?' »

Bella échangea un regard amusé avec Edward, effectivement, Alice était un peu folle mais c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était unique et qu'elle était la plus appréciée du groupe Cullen au sein du lycée. Le jardinier qui, ils l'apprirent plus tard, s'appelait Graham, revint avec tout le nécessaire et ils purent commencer leur tâche.

Celle-ci était simple, il s'agissait de planter des oeilletons amenés préalablement par Graham, c'est-à-dire les rejets d'anciennes souches d'artichauts, tous les uns mètres et les arroser copieusement. Si au début cela se fit dans le plus grand des silences, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées, Edward ressentit rapidement un ennui mortel et tenta de faire la conversation.

« Du coup Bella... Pourquoi t'as décidé de venir dans mon club de botanique ? Enfin, je veux dire, t'aimes le jardinage ?

\- Non pas particulièrement mais j'aime bien essayer des choses que je connais pas.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve à planter des artichauts dans la serre presque désafectée d'un lycée qu'on ne connait pas !

\- Ma mère me préparait souvent des artichauts à la poele, et toi t'aimes ça ?

\- Oui oui ça va ! »

Edward omit de dire qu'à l'époque où il pouvait manger, personne ne mangeait d'artichauts aux États-Unis et qu'il n'y avait donc jamais goûté. Il sentit une présence arriver et en tournant la tête il découvrit Jessica qui allait être interceptée par Alice. Il détourna le regard et continua joyeusement la conversation avec Bella qui considérait la hâche enterrée.

« Hey ! Coucou ma belle ! Comment ça va ? Demanda joyeusement Alice

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- Comme toujours, enfin aussi bien que quand on plante des oignons quoi ahah ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Oh allez avoue, tu veux nous rejoindre c'est ça ? – La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'oeil –

\- Non, je voulais surtout demander quelque chose à Bella sur le sport qu'elle avait choisit pour le premier semestre, la prof avait donné jusqu'à jeudi prochain pour choisir pour les nouveaux élèves mais apparemment tout n'se passe pas comme prévu donc c'est aujourd'hui le dernier délai !

\- Ah très bien ! Répondit Alice un peu déçue, et bien elle est là-bas avec Edward ! »

Elle montra du doigt les deux jeunes un peu plus loin et vit l'hésitation de Jessica à y aller ainsi que son visage décomposé. Bella et Edward semblaient être dans leur monde en riant franchement des blagues de l'autre. Aucun ne semblait avoir découvert la présence de Jessica.

Jessica n'était pas réellement là pour parler à Bella, ce n'était qu'un pretexte pour voir Edward, le garçon qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Enfin... qu'elle pensait aimer le plus au monde. Elle se mit à sourire, à remettre son masque en comprenant qu'Alice l'observait depuis déjà un long moment et qu'elle allait finir par faire tomber sa couverture – même si, entre nous, tout le lycée était déjà au courant de cet amour à sens unique.

« Ils sont mignons hein ?! » s'exclama Jessica

Alice se promit de tuer Edward. Même si il n'y était pour rien, voir Jessica triste à ce point pour le sale petit cul de son frère la mettait en rage.

« Pourquoi tu viendrais pas nous rejoindre ? Tu pourrais m'aider à planter ces oignons ! Tu verras c'est super ! dit elle avec un enthousiasme exagéré

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais mon club d'éloquence est le même jour...

\- Ah... bien manger ou bien parler, il faut choisir ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, on ne parle bien que quand on a le ventre bien rempli ! Expliqua Alice

\- Et si on parle bien on peut obtenir la nourriture qu'on veut ! Chacun sa vision des choses ! Répondit la pipelette en riant

\- Dans tous les cas Jessica, ton club ne commence que la semaine prochaine ! Allez ! Viens aujourd'hui s'il te plaaaaiit ! » la supplia-t-elle

Jessica marqua un temps de pause, comment Alice connaissait-elle ses horaires de club ? Elle rougit devant l'attention qu'Alice lui portait. C'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait de se sentir seule dans son groupe, avec Mike qui ne parlait que pour lui et Angela et Ben qui passaient leur temps ensemble, elle était contente de pouvoir compter Alice comme une de ses amies, même si cela l'étonnait de jour en jour qu'elles puissent avoir des points communs.

Jessica observa au loin Edward qui regardait Bella avec tendresse. Au moment où Bella remarquait sa présence, le jeune homme remettait une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Bella lui fit un petit coucou. Il était clair pour Jessica qu'Edward ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, c'était de sa faute après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais fait comprendre explicitement. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant toutes ces années avait été d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson et chercher à respirer sans qu'aucunes débilités ne sortent de son gosier. Elle y avait cru jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive, Bella qui dès la première seconde avait captivé tout le monde, en l'occurence Mike et Edward. La façon dont ils agissaient tous les deux lui montrait qu'il était temps pour elle qu'elle tourne la page, si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant elle ne le ferait jamais. À présent, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Alice, près d'Edward. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé à l'aimer.

Elle était pathétique, tout le monde devait être au courant qu'elle l'aimait sans que ce soit le cas d'Edward. Le regard de pitié d'Alice en ce moment même en disait d'ailleurs long. Elle chassa cette idée de la tête, elle était une femme forte et indépendante et la vision que les autres avait d'elle ne la définissait pas.

Bizarrement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement triste. Tout comme on oublie le pourquoi on déteste quelqu'un à force de le détester, elle avait finit par l'aimer par habitude. Elle s'en remettrait avec le temps.

Jessica prit congé d'Alice qui la regarda partir au loin avec un sourire en coin. Elle était heureuse que Jessica passe à autre chose. Elle méritait _mieux_. Ce mieux, elle se sentait capable de lui offrir.

PARDON ? Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Et Jasper dans l'histoire ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire parvenir, je serai plus qu'heurese de répondre à vos questions et vos petits messages ! À pluuuuuus


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! J'avais totalement zappé de poster un nouveau chapitre, bon apparemment cette fiction manque à personne, même pas à moi snif ! Perso je suis enfin en vacance mais du coup : je pars 3 semaines travailler dans une colonie de vacance donc je sais pas vraiment si j'aurai le temps de travailler ou de poster, ça arrivera surement au compte goutte. De plus ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire, j'adore toujours cette fiction mais avec la fin des cours et l'arrivée de la chaleur, je passe mon temps à dormir sur le sol, le visage face à un ventilateur en espérant que la mort vienne à moi rapidement ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous appréciez !

**Morsure rime avec problème**

« Bon allez les jeunes, j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer avant que le soleil se couche ! »

Si Alice avait déjà rangé son tablier et ses gants depuis 10 minutes, Bella et Edward étaient tellement concentrés sur leur tâche qu'ils en avaient oublié le jardinier. À vrai dire, ils étaient en ce moment même en pleine compétition. Bella avait assuré qu'elle avait planté plus d'artichauts qu'Edward qui avait été piqué et avait imposé ce concours pour savoir qui plantait le plus vite. Le jardinier les avait une première fois engueulé...

« Eh oh, ici on plante bien, la rapidité on s'en fout ! »

...Mais ils avaient vite repris. Pour Edward, toute la difficulté de la compétition était dans le fait d'aller vite sans pour autant se laisser aller à sa rapidité vampirique.

Finalement, le jardinier souffla une dernière fois, se dirigea vers eux et les attrapa par le col pour les tirer en arrière.

« Eh les jeunes, c'est la musique que vous écoutez toute la journée dans vos oreilles qui vous rend malentendant ? Si je dois rester au lycée parce qu'il fait trop noir pour rentrer, vous resterez avec moi... – il baissa la voix – et vous planterez des oignons et des artichauts jusqu'à ce que vous ayez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer ! »

À première vue, Graham paraissait sénile, aigri et amer et il me serait difficile de vous convaincre du contraire, mais il avait ses bons côtés. S'il paraissait constamment énervé de voir autant de jeunes piailler et tournoyer autour de lui, il était heureux de voir des gens bons vivants et être heureux. De plus, voir des jeunes s'intéresser à ce à quoi il avait dédié toute sa vie le remplissait de bonheur. Tout comme il était dans la nature des vieux de remettre les jeunes dans les règles, les jeunes avaient pour rôle d'essayer de s'en détâcher.

Une fois tout le monde débarrassé des outils et des protections, chacun se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée.

« Ah, j'ai reçu un message de mon père qui me dit que ce soir il pourra pas venir me chercher directement après le club parce qu'il a une affaire assez urgente ! Lança Bella

\- Mais comment tu vas rentrer ? Lui demanda Edward avec un ton concerné

\- Oh on pourrait la ramener chez elle ? s'exclama Alice, Oh non je sais ! Et si tu venais chez nous, tu rencontrerais Esmée et Carlisle ! Tu verras, ils t'aiment déjà !

\- Alice, Alice, Alice, dit Edward en se massant les tempes, Bella a surement d'autres choses à faire tu ne crois pas ? – ce qui voulait dire en vérité : arrête, tu vois bien qu'elle est gênée –

\- Oh bah pourquoi pas ! Mais j'ai des devoirs et je dois prévenir Char-

\- Mais c'est pas un soucis ! Edward se fera un plaisir de t'aider, hein Edward ? Dit elle avec un regard espiègle

\- Bon, et bien allons-y alors ! » Se résolut-il

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Edward, Alice toute contente de voir Bella venir chez elle et de permettre à son frère de continuer de se rapprocher d'elle. Si Edward avait été retiscent à l'idée que Bella vienne chez lui, il en était plus qu'heureux et il la savait protégée dû à la présence de sa famille. Ils arrivèrent rapidement.

« Oh mais tu dois être Bella ! s'exclama calmement Esmée, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »

Edward lui lança un regard et elle reprit :

« Je veux dire, Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »

Bella sourit poliment, elle n'en croyait pas un traître mot mais cela la fit rire. Carlisle se présenta, c'était un homme calme, une force de la nature et Esmée et lui s'accordaient parfaitement. Ils semblaient amoureux comme au premier jour – ce qui était une prouesse sachant que leur premier jour datait d'il y a 75 ans.

Tout le monde se mit à vaquer à ses occupations et Edward et Bella montèrent à l'étage pour faire leur devoir. Le jeune vampire sentit l'odeur agréable de Bella et il eut soudainement envie de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait tellement tenté toute la journée. Même alors qu'il s'était résolut à ce qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il n'avait pu s'imaginer autre part que dans ses bras. Elle était la seule qu'il avait autant désiré en 109 ans s'existence.

Ils s'installèrent au bureau et chacun se pencha sur le texte de littérature française qu'elle avait à analyser.

« Clown d'Henri Michaux ? Sympa mais complexe pour un texte de début d'année !

\- C'est vrai... Mais je l'ai déjà étudié l'année dernière donc ça va être assez simple, répondit Bella

\- Vas-y, explique moi un peu j'ai du mal à comprendre le début !

\- Bah déjà, le poète montre que le présent est un espace réducteur et contraignant et il le met en comparaison avec le futur qui permet la libération et des projets. Du coup, il évoque la libération en utilisant la métaphore du voyage marin en le reliant à un imaginaire lié à la liberté et le rêve. En gros, il poétise et renforce l'idée de libération à travers l'image du voyage. Donc, le futur est vu comme bénéfique à l'Homme car le présent emprisonne dans une contemplation et dans une passivité.

\- Wow ! On peut dire tout ça juste sur les deux premières phrases ?

\- Non ça c'est le stricte minimum mais il y a encore plein de chose à dire !

\- Alors dis moi tout ! »

Bella et Edward étaient alors bien loin du combat que menait Jacob contre lui-même au même moment.

Jacob's POV :

« Arrête Jacob ! Calme toi ! cria Sam

\- J'ai besoin de voir Bella ! Je vais pas lui faire du mal, j'te jure », répondit-il en grognant et en gémissant à moitié

Jacob souffrait, il sentait que Bella était heureuse et il voulait la voir heureuse, il voulait partager ça avec elle. Sa transformation avait déjà à moitié commencé.

« Tu peux te contrôler Jacob, lui dit plus calmement son alpha, tu es jeune et tu as du mal, mais c'est possible, regarde moi dans les yeux ! »

Jacob s'obligea à le faire mais rien n'y fit, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer...

Il se lança à travers la forêt, conscient que Sam le suivrait surement pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de Bella. Il ne comptait pas lui faire du mal, il voulait simplement sentir son odeur, sentir ses doigts courir dans ses poils...

Bella's POV :

À côté de sa feuille de cours, les deux jeunes virent le téléphone de Bella vibrer. Son père partait de la maison pour venir la chercher chez les Cullen. À contre-coeur, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde et sortit avec Edward devant la porte.

Ils continuèrent de discuter en attendant Charlie.

« Alors du coup... ton père ne m'aime pas c'est ça ?

\- Nooon, je... je dirais pas ça mais il se... méfie ? J'imagine, enfin je sais pas... Tu sais moi je débarque et je savais même pas qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur votre famille. D'ailleurs si toute la ville avait pu voir ce que j'ai vu ce soir, personne ne s'amuserait à propager de stupides rumeurs ! »

Cela fit sourire Edward, si Bella les appréciait, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Si son coeur avait pu battre, il l'aurait fait très rapidement. Il s'approcha de Bella. Si seulement il pouvait l'embrasser... Mais d'un autre côté, elle semblait si proche de Jacob...

Jacob arrivait justement à l'orée de la forêt. Il avait compris petit-à-petit que Bella ne se trouvait pas là où il pensait qu'elle serait à cette heure-ci et l'envie de la voir avait peu à peu fait place à l'étonnement de savoir où elle se trouverait et finalement lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'elle était chez les Cullen, l'étonnement avait fait place à la colère.

Il ne se laisserait pas manquer de respect à ce point là. Qu'elle soit proche de lui ou non, qu'elle lui sorte une excuse valable ou non, elle n'avait pas à trainer avec ce vampire de malheur. Il pensa au pire, et s'il l'avait amené chez lui pour lui faire du mal ? Soudain il eut peur et sa colère se déplaça sur la tête d'Edward. Il allait le payer.

Arrivé près de la maison des Cullen, il ralentit. Il avait vu juste, Bella se trouvait avec Edward. Il ruminait. Il entendit une branche craquer et sans même se retourner il comprit que Sam l'avait suivi.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui lança-il avec haine

\- Que tu te calmes ! Tu ne peux pas l'attaquer, il n'a rien fait pour briser le pacte. Si tu l'attaques, ça ne sera plus un soucis pour toi mais pour tout le monde, tu créeras une guerre Jacob ! Penses-y !

\- Et s'il la touche ? Le lien que j'ai avec Bella lui permet d'être considérée comme un loup-garou, elle n'a pas le droit d'être avec lui. C'est un manque de respect et tu le sais...

\- Oui, mais attend, pour l'instant ce serait créer une guerre inutilement. Attend qu'il fasse le premier pas si tu veux l'attaquer. »

Jacob s'y résolut même si cela le faisait souffrir. Les voir rire, se sourire, échanger des paroles qu'il pouvait entendre grâce à son ouïe développée. Ils parlaient du bateau ivre1 de Rimbaud. Tu parles, c'est lui qui était en train de se faire mener en bateau...

Soudain, tout se passa très rapidement. Aux aguets, il comprit que Bella et Edward allait se faire un calin. Au moment du fameux rapprochement, les deux jeunes entendirent Alice sortir précipitamment et crier :

« Edward, vision, Jacob est là ! »

Jacob en profita pour bondir de sa cachette et sauter sur les deux adolescents pour les séparer. Bella qui se retrouva projetée au sol vit l'énorme loup s'approcher d'elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de courage et se rebeller, elle le savait. Il s'agissait de s'écraser et de ne rien dire pour calmer le loup le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait qu'elle protège Edward qui n'était au courant de rien. Rapidement elle se repassa les évènements qui venaient de s'enchainer et un élément la perturba. Comment Alice avait pu prévoir que le loup allait arriver ? De plus, le fait qu'elle l'avait appelé Jacob lui prouvait finalement qu'Edward n'était peut-être pas tant innocent que ça dans le sens où il était peut-être au courant que Jacob était un loup-garou. Encore une fois, elle sentit qu'il lui manquait quelques pièces de puzzle pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire.

Jacob approcha sa gueule du visage de Bella. Il se mit à grogner. Il la sentit puis se mit à aboyer, il sentait plus que jamais l'odeur d'Edward sur la peau de Bella. Du museau, il écarta Bella qui se releva aussitôt. Edward allait se faire déchiqueter ! L'heure n'était pas à trouver des excuses sur le pourquoi du comment un loup énorme l'avait épargné elle au contraire d'Edward mais il s'agissait d'éviter à Edward une mort certaine.

Alice qui regardait de loin tira le bras de Bella. Cette dernière regarda alors pour la première fois autour d'elle depuis le début et comprit que tous les membres de la famille était présents mais qu'aucun ne semblait décidé à aller aider Edward. Tous semblaient calmes et attentifs. Bella s'écarta d'eux, en état de choc.

« Mais... Il faut l'aider ! cria-t-elle, Edward va mourir ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Jacob s'approchait dangereusement d'Edward en montrant les crocs. Edward ne semblait pas particulièrement appeuré mais il était clair qu'il tentait de garder la face. Il lança à l'intention de Bella :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, c'est entre Jacob et moi ! Restes à l'écart s'il te plait ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! »

Bella sentit Rosalie lui attraper le bras pour l'attirer vers elle mais Bella ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Au moment où le loup ouvrait grand la gueule pour intimider Edward, Bella se projeta en avant pour s'interposer entre les deux. Jacob, fou de rage attrapa le bras de Bella par la gueule et la projeta sur le côté.

Bella, piquée par une douleur atroce, sentit son coeur battre bien plus vite que ce qu'il n'aurait dû. Elle tourna la tête et observa impuissante la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sans réellement comprendre à cause de l'anesthésie générale que créait la morsure de Jacob, elle vit Edward empoigner Jacob et le jeter contre un arbre. Depuis quand Edward avait-il autant de force ? Avant de s'évanouir, elle pensa à un vers du fameux poème de Rimbaud « La tempête a béni mes éveils maritimes. ». Sa tempête à elle, c'était Edward et Jacob, et si elle s'en sortait, elle découvrirait la vérité, elle en était sûre.

Elle se réveilla après ce qui avait pu être 10 secondes, 10 minutes ou 1 heure et observa ce qui l'entourait. Elle reconnut l'intérieur de la maison des Cullen.

« Bon dieu Bella tu es réveillée ! s'écria Alice, tu nous as fait peur ! On a du te faire un bandage et te réveiller ultra rapidement ! »

Bella était dans les vappes et elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de l'agitation d'Alice.

« Ton père vient d'arriver à l'instant ! Ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace

\- Mon père ! »

Bella bondit du canapé. Son bras l'a lançait. Son bras ? Elle baissa les yeux. Oh mon dieu ! Son bras ! Immédiatement, elle se rappela les évènements. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de demander des explications. Elle enfila un sweat-shirt qui couvrit le bandage et espéra que toutes ses accrobaties ne rouvriraient pas la plaie.

« Carlisle est en train d'expliquer à ton père ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui enfin... officieusement !

\- Eh attend ! Tu peux entendre d'ici ce que ton père dit en bas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Alice sourit, gênée. Bella souffla. Elle avait comprit. Si elle voulait des explications il faudrait qu'elle prenne plus de temps pour creuser le sujet. Elle descendit l'étage et croisa Edward.

« Bella, tu vas-

\- Où est Jacob ?

\- …

\- Edward, tu crois que j'ai ton temps ?

\- Il est parti...

\- Jacob est... parti ? »

Edward ne répondit pas. À vrai dire, Emmett l'avait poursuivit dans la forêt et Sam avait pris le relais, même si Jacob avait été dans son bon droit d'attaquer Edward – la famille Cullen avait été avertie par Sam que Jacob était imprégnée de Bella –, tout le monde savait qu'il avait fait de la merde en dérapant à ce point. Bella en payait désormais le prix.

Elle descendit, abasourdie. Comment Jacob avait-il pu l'abandonner après l'avoir mordu ? Carlisle lui sourit à son arrivée. Elle reprit sa façade.

« J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à ton père que tu étais tombée violemment sur le bras aujourd'hui et à quel point tu t'étais éraflée la peau. Mes consignes : ne change pas le bandage toi-même, vu que les entailles sont profondes, tu risquerais d'y apporter des microbes, viens directement à la maison, tous les 2 jours au début et on le changera ensemble. »

Heureusement que Carlisle s'était occupé de ce détail, elle aurait été incapable d'inventer une excuse convaincante pour ne pas que son père regarde et découvre la plaie béante due à la morsure. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait changer le bandage elle-même, il fallait juste éviter que Charlie ne voit ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Charlie serra la main de Carlisle, fit un dernier sourire et sortit dehors pour ouvrir la porte à sa fille.

Bella remercia chaudement tout le monde. Seul Edward était absent. La grande valse brillante se faisait entendre au loin.

1 : c'est un poème que je vous recommande fortement, il est vraiment magnifique et c'est, au même titre que « Et la mer et l'amour... » de Marbeuf présent dans le chapitre 9, un classique !

P.S. : Si vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre, n'éhsitez pas à ma le faire savoir, pareil si vous avez détesté évidemment ! Et si vous avez des recommendations pour des futurs fanfic, pourquoi pas aussi ahah ! J'écris sur Teen wolf, Harry potter et Twilight principalement !


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas mort fondu à cause de la chaleur (oui je sais, vous avez surement marre qu'on vous en aprle mais il fallait bien !) ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas les bébous (et même si c'est pas le cas)

**La phrase de trop**

Bella claqua la porte de la voiture derrière elle et dès lors, un silence s'installa entre son père et elle. Ainsi donc, Jacob l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait mordu, molesté et était parti sans même s'occuper du fait qu'elle allait bien. Elle souffla un coup. Son bras la lançait et elle se retrouvait définitivement seule. C'était un mal pour un bien, cela lui laissait du temps pour analyser tous les évènements. Alors quoi ? Après Jacob le loup-garou il fallait maintenant composer avec une sorte de demi-dieu ? Sa force surhumaine ne pouvait être liée qu'à ça. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Edward ne semblait pas posséder de super-pouvoirs...

Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Jacob et Edward étaient ennemis. Jacob était un loup-garou et faisait parti d'une meute qui se trouvait sur un territoire circonscrit. Si les loups-garous et la famille Cullen étaient ennemis c'est que les deux espèces s'opposaient. Qui pouvait donc s'opposer aux loups-garous ? Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, une reflexion d'une amie d'Arizona lui revint en tête « Il faut absolument que tu regardes le film Underworld ! La chasseuse est tellement badass et cette guerre entre les lycans et les vampires... »

« Vampire ! s'écria Bella

\- Bella ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Répondit son père après avoir sursauté

\- Ah... Euh... Non rien, c'était un sujet... enfin un jeu... »

Son père la regardait avec incompréhension. Décidement, sa fille agissait bizarrement. Ce Cullen avait vraiment une influence étrange sur elle. Au premier calin entre eux, Bella finissait par s'évanouir, et à la première visite chez sa famille, elle revenait avec un bandage plein de sang. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse.

Bella repartit dans ses pensées. Un vampire... Edward était un vampire et désormais elle comprenait tout ! Le pourquoi du comment il ne venait pas en cours quand il faisait soleil, le pourquoi du comment il ne mangeait pas, le pourquoi du comment Alice avait deviné que Jacob allait arriver. Tout devenait limpide. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de sa vie. Des loups-garous et des vampires dans sa ville et dans sa vie si plate.

Le problème était qu'elle était imprégnée d'un loup-garou qui l'avait blessé sans s'occuper de son bien-être et que celui-ci refusait qu'elle soit ami avec Edward, alors même qu'elle l'appréciait bien... Même beaucoup. Edward était attentif à ce qu'elle pensait et elle savait qu'il respectait son choix. Dès qu'il avait compris qu'il l'avait énervé, il l'avait laissé dans son coin, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de calme. Jacob n'aurait pas réagi de la même manière. Il aurait été jaloux et son _loup_ aurait commencé à vouloir assoir sa domination. Bella finit par croire qu'il était juste dans la nature de Jacob d'être dominant et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une excuse. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Jacob avait mal agit et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre. Elle se rappela des paroles d'Hamadahi « Il te défendra envers et contre tout ». Bella fit la moue. Mouais... Elle n'était pas très convaincue.

Alors que la voiture de son père se garait dans l'allée, Bella vit une silhouette sombre se détacher sur les escaliers de sa maison. Elle sortit et immédiatement, Jacob se leva et vint serrer la main de Charlie. Ce dernier comprit rapidement qu'il était de trop et rentra.

« Bella, ton bras !

\- Oh, tu t'en soucies maintenant ?

\- Je m'en suis voulu au moment même où je t'ai touché.

\- Sauf que tu étais trop occupé à vouloir tuer un homme innocent !

\- Pas innocent Bella, il s'agit d'Edward Cullen, un tueur. J'ai très bien compris ce qu'il essayait de faire avec t-

\- Avec moi ? Et depuis quand tu sais tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Tu ne connais pas Edward ! La seule chose qui vous oppose c'est votre espèce mais vous êtes tous les deux des bêtes sanguinaires qui ne vivez qu'en fonction de vos désirs incontrolables ! »

Bella tremblait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quand elle franchirait les limites. Elle savait qu'elle jouait sa vie et que Jacob pouvait être violent envers elle. Elle essayait de hausser la voix sans que son père ne s'en apperçoive mais elle se sentait assez ridicule. Elle reprit :

« Et sache Jacob qu'en plus de ne pas connaître Edward, tu ignores tout de moi. Tu ne peux être sûr que d'une chose, nous sommes liés. Mais ton comportement, en plus d'être ingérable, n'est pas légitime. Tu ne me forceras jamais à t'aimer. »

Jacob recula, soufflé par les mots de Bella. Elle avait raison, il ne pourrait jamais la forcer à l'aimer et ce n'était pas le but.

« Écoute Bella, si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est que c'est le seul soir où on peut se voir avant que je devienne incontrolable et que je devienne un danger pour toi ! On doit juste trouver une solution pour qu'on s'entende le mieux possible, je ne te parle pas d'amour là !

\- Alors arrête d'être comme tu es, Jacob tu vois pas que t'es déjà incontrolable ?! Tu me parles de danger venant d'Edward mais jusqu'ici c'est toi qui m'a fait le plus de mal ! Arrête de m'aimer, trouve un moyen de casser ce lien et ça ira mieux entre nous ! »

Jacob ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Dire qu'il était en état de choc aurait été un euphémisme. Bella comprit. Elle était allée trop loin. Elle ne recula pas lorsque Jacob s'avança vers elle. Elle ne recula pas lorsqu'il approcha ses doigts de son visage pour lui caresser la joue. Elle ferma simplement les yeux lorsqu'elle crut qu'il allait l'achever.

« Je veux juste... te regarder... une dernière fois... » souffla le loup

Bella sentit son coeur ralentir. Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud, sa tête lui faisait mal et elle sentit sa plaie se rouvrir à cause de l'afflue de sang dans son bras. Jacob avait les épaules courbées, il semblait avoir arrêté de respirer. Tout son être respirait l'abattement. Un instant, Bella regretta ses paroles et bien qu'elle ne les pensait qu'à moitié – en réalité elle n'avait dit ça que pour faire réagir Jacob – elle se fit à la raison que passés les premiers jours, tout reprendrait son cours et que le loup comprendrait ce qui avait déplu à Bella.

Sauf que Jacob n'était pas juste un humain avec des sentiments, il était aussi un loup-garou imprégné de son lié qui subissait physiquement cette fatalité. Qu'à cela ne tienne, sa compagne avait demandé à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de cesser leur lien, il trouverait ce moyen. Il tourna le dos à Bella qui eut un instant envie de le retenir. Mais il fallait qu'elle reste forte et qu'elle fasse comprendre au loup le fond de sa pensée. Elle le vit arriver à l'orée du bois et se transformer en loup dans un gémissement plaintif avant de partir en courant.

Avant de franchir l'entrée elle entendit au loin le hurlement d'un loup, suivi par d'autres. Sa plaie la lança à nouveau. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit lié à l'état général de Jacob ?

« Tout va bien ? lança Charlie de la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer

\- Oui oui ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire timide

\- Sûr ? Manquerait plus que le petit Jacob se mette à t'harceler !

\- T'inquiète papa ! » dit Bella en étouffant un rire.

Si Charlie savait qu'en s'attaquant à Jacob, il s'attaquait à un loup-garou...

« Hm... Tu saignes là ?

\- Je... Oui je saigne, je vais vite changer ça... seule !

\- Tu veux pas que je le fasse ? Je sais que le docteur Cullen a dit d'aller à l'hopital mais quand même ! Pour un bandage...

\- C'est pour ça que je vais le faire seule, parce que si tu t'en occupes tu vas appuyer juste là où il faut pas et là il faudra aller à l'hopital ! »

Elle monta rapidement pour éviter d'avoir à argumenter face aux questions sans réponses de son père. Elle espérait s'en être bien sortie. Elle enleva doucement son bandage et découvrit la plaie béante. Elle retint un haut-le-coeur devant la blessure. Elle n'était pas infectée mais elle découvrait des artères ouvertes et saignantes. Elle pouvait sentir le sang alors même qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Elle se dépêcha de désinfecter la plaie et de la recouvrir à nouveau et se promit de changer le prochain pensement à l'infirmerie du lycée ou à l'hopital.

Si elle s'endormit dans un premier temps sans aucun soucis, le reste de son sommeil fut plus agité. Elle revit le loup roux qu'elle avait vu précedemment. Il n'était pas aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses poils semblaient plus drus et le loup lui tournait le dos. Elle l'appelait mais le loup refusait de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Bella s'était donc réveillée frustrée. Elle descendit, fatiguée de sa nuit, et répondit à peine à son père lorsqu'il lui demanda quels étaient les cours qu'elle avait dans la journée et l'heure à laquelle elle terminait. Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence et elle eut du mal à ne pas claquer Mike qui déblatérait sur son futur projet de création de fusée le jour où il ne fallait pas déblatérer sur des sujets qui de base ennuyaient Bella. Elle voulait bien faire des efforts mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour.

Bella se rendit compte au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait qu'Edward n'était pas présent dans le lycée. Comble de l'ironie, tous ses frères et soeurs étaient là. Cette volonté de l'ignorer l'a mis dans une rage telle qu'elle songea une seconde à repartir en Arizona chez sa mère et son beau-père. Elle avait certes choisi de s'éloigner de Jacob mais elle n'avait rien fait à Edward, elle l'avait toujours protégé que ce soit contre son père ou contre Jacob. Se pouvait-il qu'Edward ait eu peur du loup ?

Elle tenta d'approcher Alice mais celle-ci esquiva habilement les questions et Bella ne put déterminer si Edward l'évitait ou s'il évitait la présence de Jacob.

La journée passa ainsi. Bella, étant aussi maussade que le temps, tentait d'apporter des réponses à ses questions impossibles. Elle avait tout perdu. En fin de journée, son bras la lançait atrocement.

Elle rentra et parla aussi peu que le matin à son père. Celui-ci essayait de lui arracher les mots de la bouche mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt, fatiguée de n'avoir rien fait de la journée – ou au contraire d'avoir tout fait toute seule toute la journée.

À nouveau elle rêva du loup de Jacob. Il semblait encore plus mal en point que le soir d'avant. Il la regardait à présent mais il était couché par terre et gémissait fortement. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et il tentait vainement de tirer sur la corde attachée à son cou qui était reliée à un piquet. Il semblait prisonnier de ses chaines, prisonnier du lien partagé avec Bella surement...

Bella s'approcha de lui et le loup roula sur lui-même pour l'éviter. Arrivé au bout de la corde, il tira dessus pour s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Dans un dernier effort, le loup tira sur la corde et Bella découvrit des marques de brûlures sur son cou. Le lycanthrope se mit à hurler de douleur et Bella se réveilla en sursaut.

Pleine de sueur, elle mit du temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle décida d'envoyer un message à Jacob. « Je viens de rêver de toi pour la seconde fois, je suis inquiète, réponds moi ! ». Le message ne prêtait à aucune réponse et elle renvoya « Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle ».

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à lire un livre sans vraiment le lire, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

Jacob's POV :

Bella avait été claire, il devait trouver un moyen de briser le lien. En y repensant, Jacob se remit à pleurer et se jeta contre un rocher.

Au loin, Sam regardait son louveteau souffrir. Bella avait fait bien plus de mal que ce qu'elle n'imaginait. Jacob savait qu'il allait souffrir les jours précédant la pleine lune, c'était un fait, mais vivre la pleine lune seul ou en étant un imprégné rejeté était une douleur presque insurmontable.

Face à la demande de Bella, une seule solution survenait, _mourir_. En effet, il n'existait aucun moyen connu pour briser le lien entre deux personnes. Jacob avait passé la nuit précédente et toute la journée à éplucher les livres, les manuscrits et les grimoires des mythes et des fables de leur espèce pour tenter de mettre un terme à sa souffrance et surtout... à la souffrance de Bella. Toute la meute s'y était même mis pour espérer apporter un peu de réconfort à leur ami. Mais Jacob avait finit par s'y résoudre : il n'existait aucune solution pour changer le destin fatal qui leur avait été attribué.

Sam détourna le regard, scandalisé. Dès lors que Jacob avait compris, il s'était mis en tête de mettre un terme à sa vie ou du moins de se faire du mal. Il avait tenté de s'y opposer mais Jacob l'avait repoussé si fortement que même l'alpha avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'affirmer une autorité hiérarchique mais de le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

« Si je choppe Bella...

\- Sam, gronda Emily sa compagne, Bella ne connaissait pas notre existence avant i jours, c'est normal qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de tout ça ! Elle ne subit pas la chose physiquement donc évidemment qu'elle dit les choses de travers

\- Mouais, on verra si tu diras toujours ça quand Jacob sera mort et enterré. Elle a interêt à donner des explications !

\- Sam ! Il n'y a pas d'explications ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a dit des paroles qui ont dépassé sa pensée. Ça ne t'arrive jamais toi peut-être ?

\- Si mais quand je connais pas les conséquences que mes mots auront, je me tais ! »

Emily regarda son copain, dubitative. Sam était très imprévisible et spontané et il lui arrivait souvent de blesser les gens plus que de raison. Chacun reprit sa tâche. Troublants le silence, les cris de Jacob se faisaient entendre lorsqu'il percutait le rocher.

Bella's POV :

Le jour pointa le bout de son nez et Bella, bien que fatiguée, rassembla ses affaires pour préparer son sac. En le prenant, elle fit tomber la pierre que son père lui avait offert le jour de son arrivée. L'unakite qu'elle avait finit par oublier lui rappela à quel point elle perdait rapidement pied avec la raison, avec la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ce qui pouvait lui permettre d'avoir un point d'ancrage stable comme...

« Bella, viens déjeuner on va pas tarder ! »

… son père par exemple, ses nouveaux cours qui l'intéressaient réellement ou ses nouveaux _amis_. Elle descendit souriante. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui elle serait présente physiquement ET mentalement et elle vivrait correctement sa journée que Jacob lui réponde ou non ou qu'Edward soit présent ou non.

Pourtant, l'anxiété reprit le dessus à mesure que la journée avançait et qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Jacob et qu'Edward n'était visible nul part. Encore une fois, la famille Cullen l'évitait et la frustration revint au galop. Elle avait mal à la gorge et plus la journée avançait, plus sa plaie la faisait souffrir. Elle fit un effort d'intégration et travailla activement sur un exposé sur la surexploitation des vaches laitières avec Angela et Jessica.

Vint 16 heures, l'heure d'aller au club de botanique. Elle n'avait rien à faire et elle ne voulait pas attrister Graham. Elle s'y rendit donc en trainant les pieds, certaine qu'Edward ne serait pas là et qu'Alice, si elle osait venir, ne l'approcherait pas.

Pourtant, comme les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu dans la ville de Forks, elle vit au loin les deux adelphes Cullen. Elle sourit en voyant la bouille d'Edward mais se reprit rapidement. Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement, il lui devait des explications sur son absence. Alice lui fit un petit coucou de la main et chacun reprit en silence l'activité qu'il avait laissé en plan 2 jours plus tôt.

Rapidement, Bella se rapprocha d'Edward.

« Pourquoi t'étais pas là hier et aujourd'hui ?

\- J'étais malade

\- Menteur !

\- J'avais des rendez-vous ?

\- Mauvaise réponse ! »

Edward sourit.

« Je t'évitais ?

\- C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule

\- Parce qu'à cause de moi tu as failli mourir !

\- Non ! Bien sur que non Edward ! J'ai failli mourir à cause de Jacob !

\- Et Jacob en avait après moi... Donc je suis responsable de ton malheur.

\- Je suis la propre responsable de mon malheur. J'ai choisi en connaissance de cause de venir chez toi, j'ai réglé les choses avec Jacob. Il a compris !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Euh... Je lui ai dit que j'étais libre de choisir qui j'avais envie de voir, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir... hazarda-t-elle

\- …

\- Alors comme ça tu savais pour Jacob ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Jacob est un loup-garou et tu le sais ! D'ailleurs tout le monde le sait ! Depuis combien de temps le savez vous ?

\- Depuis plus longtemps que tu n'existes. »

Soudain, réalisant la bourde qu'il venait de faire, Edward devint muet, incapable de trouver une parade pour se corriger.

« Donc tu avoues que tu es bien plus vieux que moi !

\- Bella... Ne commençons pas sur ce terrain là.

\- Arrête Edward, je sais ce que tu es !

\- Oh et qui suis-je ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres !

\- Je croyais que tu aimais jouer franc jeu ? »

Bella regarda rapidement autour d'elle et baissa la voix.

« Tu es un... vampire. Enfin... je crois ? »

Edward entendit au loin le rire d'Alice. Il se reprit rapidement.

« J'ai honte...

\- Honte...?

\- Que tu l'ai appris de cette manière.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu aurais voulu sortir d'un cercueil habillé dans un cape pour me dévoiler ça ? »

Edward étouffa un rire.

« Non, j'aurai aimé que tu le découvres plus naturellement que dans un combat avec l'homme dont tu es amour-

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jacob ! Oui je suis imprégnée de lui, mais l'imprégnation ne force pas l'amour, on est des âmes soeurs et on tombera surement amoureux avec le temps mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de naturel entre nous, juste une attirance... Tout comme... je suis attirée par toi on va dire. »

Edward s'arrêta de travailler, choqué par cette rélévation.

« Bon les jeunes, vous vous mettez au boulot ? Ces artichauts vont pas se planter tout seuls hein ! Bon je dois aller rendre mes comptes à l'administration avant qu'ils ferment et vous connaissez les horaires de ces machins là... enfin bref, je vous laisse seuls, Alice est allée voir son amie... euh... Jessica là je crois donc faites pas de bétises, vous êtes responsables de la serre ! »

Les deux jeunes regardèrent le vieil homme s'en aller en claudiquant. Ainsi donc Alice leur avait fait faux bonds pour aller batifoler avec la pipelette... Bella et Edward échangèrent un regard, cela n'allait pas plaire à Jasper. Jessica semblait définitivement en passe de prendre sa place.

« Edward... je veux que tu saches que t'as pas à avoir honte, je m'en fiche que tu sois un extra-terrestre, un vampire ou même un humain tout simple, l'important c'est que tu sois toi-même.

\- Oui mais je suis un tueur

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais que tu ne ferais de mal à personne volontairement, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui... souffla-t-il, on ne boit que du sang d'animaux.

\- Tu vois ! Ça fait de toi une personne morale, contrairement à...

\- Jacob ?

\- Lui-même...

\- Tu sais... mon père m'a parlé de l'imprégnation et c'est bien connu qu'il ne faut jamais marcher sur les plats de bande des loups imprégnés, j'ai dépassé une limite sans m'en rendre compte...

\- En me faisant un calin ?

\- C'est ça ! »

Bella planta sa petite pelle dans la terre.

« C'est injuste ! Je ne peux rien contrôler, je subis tout...

\- Si tu le pouvais qu'est ce que tu ferais ? »

Edward eut conscience que, pour son vampire qui avait déjà largement envie du sang de Bella, c'était la phrase de trop. Bella se tourna vers lui, elle remit une mèche derrière ses oreilles et le regarda calmement. Elle ne se défilerait pas, pas cette fois alors qu'elle savait qu'Edward la protègerait et ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Et bien je... j'apprécierai que les émotions que je ressens soient partagées...

\- Et si je te disais qu'elles l'étaient ? »

Edward prit la main de Bella et l'approcha de son visage pour y déposer un baiser. Non, c'était trop tôt, il ne pouvait pas se laisser envouter par cette senteur si particulière, par cette odeur si divine. Il fallait qu'il résiste. Il pouvait simplement l'embrasser et résister, il le savait, il en était capable.

Bella s'approcha, consciente que quelque chose d'important se déroulait présentement. Elle sentait Edward fébrile mais ne perçut pas la passion dévorante qui l'animait. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne voyait que les yeux d'Edward posés sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, Edward comprenant rapidement qu'Alice pouvait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, attira Bella vers lui. Il entoura son visage de ses deux mains et plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes pour enfin obtenir l'objet de ses désirs.

Dès que ses lèvres reçurent ce qu'il désirait tant, il comprit que c'était elle, la femme de sa vie, l'âme de son âme. Le doux parfum de Bella atteignit les narines d'Edward qui cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il intensifia le baiser et il entendit Bella gémir. S'il avait cru au début que c'était de plaisir, il comprit plus tard que son vampire, excité par tout ce sang et ce bonheur, avait fait pousser ses canines pour piquer les lèvres de Bella.

Soudain, Edward sentit le sang de Bella se mélanger à leur salive et il crut devenir fou. Il tenait Bella fortement contre lui et finit par la bloquer contre un des bacs de terre. Bella commença à paniquer mais Edward sembla se calmer et devint plus doux. Ses baisers devenus aériens s'arrêtèrent sur son cou. Il y mit deux coups de langue.

« Edward... Tu me gènes, tu appuies sur ma blessure ! »

Mais Edward n'entendait plus, tout once de raison avait quitté son esprit et il prit une grande goulée d'air, s'abreuvant du nectar si pur qu'était le parfum de Bella, avant de mordre pleinement la peau du cou de la jeune fille.

Jacob's POV :

Jacob avait finalement accepté de venir manger avec la meute, sous les conseils – la contrainte d'Emily. Quand celle-ci donnait un ordre, il valait mieux le suivre. Il ne parlait cependant pas, se contentant d'écouter. L'ambiance se détendait petit-à-petit parmi les membres, comprenant que le silence n'aiderait en rien Jacob à passer à autre chose – même s'ils savaient tous que cela ne serait jamais possible.

Soudain, alors qu'il plantait sa fourchette dans son morceau de viande, il se mit à hurler. Prit de tremblements, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ou même à parler. Il tenta de se lever mais tomba à terre. Il se tenait la gorge de ses deux mains, tentant vainement de s'arracher la peau. Pourtant, aucune plaie n'était apparue.

Bella était en danger. Mais Jacob se rappela de ses paroles, il devait oublier le lien qui les liait.

–

Voilaaaa j'espère que vous avez aimé mes p'tits chous !


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'avance pas du tout dans les chapitres, j'en suis toujours au 16ème (j'vous jure c'est de la faute au vacance si si !) en plus je vais partir travailler 3 semaines en colonie de vacance don clairement j'aurai pas le temps d'écrire donc je posterai un chapitre par semaine je pense ! Quand je rentrerai j'aurai plus de chapitre d'avance donc faudra que je m'y mette sérieusement ahah ^^ ! En tout cas, profitez et hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Un calice à la maison**

Bella blémit. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Seul un râle montrant une respiration saccadée se faisait entendre. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes et Edward devait soutenir la jeune fille pour continuer sa besogne. Il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, qu'elle souffrait et qu'elle en mourrait s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son sang était tout simplement trop bon, trop jouissif. Il sentait le corps de la fille qu'il aimait s'affaisser à mesure qu'il buvait son sang. Elle n'allait pas tarder à en manquer. Pendant un instant, il en fut triste.

Soudain, il sentit une main s'accrocher à son épaule et le tirer en arrière. Sous la contrainte, il s'éloigna de l'objet de ses désirs. Il grogna, la personne qui l'avait interrompu allait mourir. Il se tourna, se retrouvant face à sa soeur.

« Edward ! »

Alice qui était déjà pâle d'habitude devint presque transparente. Elle vit Edward se retourner, prêt à bondir à nouveau sur Bella pour lui enlever toute vie qui pouvait rester en elle. Elle s'interposa.

« Edward, tu es en train de la tuer. Bouge de là ! »

Edward ne pouvait pas répondre, il était trop désinhibé par l'odeur du sang. Il regarda à nouveau sa soeur et sa tête jongla entre les deux jeunes filles. Il était clairement hésitant. Profitant de ce temps de latence pour sauter sur son frère, Alice lui tordit le bras et le balança à l'autre bout de la serre. Elle espérait que Graham n'allait pas revenir de si tôt. Elle était allée voir comment Jessica s'en sortait avec ses nouvelles recrues pour le club d'éloquence et alors que les deux jeunes filles lançaient les élèves sur des exercices, Alice l'avait senti. Cette odeur de sang si particulière, si âcre et entêtante.

Elle avait immédiatement compris d'où cela provenait. Elle avait pensé pouvoir laisser son frère seul avec Bella étant donné que Graham était toujours présent mais celui-ci avait du s'absenter.

Plus elle approchait de la serre, plus elle sentait qu'il allait falloir être forte pour faire face à l'horreur de la situation qui se présentait. En rentrant, elle avait découvert Edward enserrant fermement Bella, inerte, dans ses bras pendant qu'il la mordait.

L'odeur du sang de Bella avait agi comme une montée de drogue pour elle. Elle avait perdu l'équilibre un instant, totalement désarçonnée par ce nectar auquel elle n'avait pas gouté depuis si longtemps. Elle avait été tentée un instant de rejoindre son frère mais lorsque son frère s'était décallé légèrement, elle avait apperçu son amie et comprit qu'elle n'avait bientôt plus de sang. Elle avait réussi à se raisonner et à attraper son frère par l'épaule pour l'écarter violemment. Edward et Bella était un danger pour eux-mêmes, Edward parce qu'il était un prédateur et Bella parce qu'elle lui faisait tant d'effet. Désormais elle en était là, devant une Bella à moitié morte et encore en danger.

Alors qu'elle entendait son frère reprendre ses esprits un peu plus loin, elle se pencha sur Bella. La morsure était boursouflée et possédait un joyeux mélange de bleu, violet, rouge et marron. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec peine et ses yeux semblaient sans vie. Alice l'appela en vain. Il lui restait du sang mais cela ne suffirait pas, il fallait qu'elle l'ammène à Carlisle. Le corps entier de Bella était ankylosé et Alice dut la porter pour la déplacer. Elle souleva le corps devenu ultra léger de la jeune fille. Elle décida de filer avant qu'Edward ne comprenne qu'elle était partie avec l'objet de sa convoitise.

Fort heureusement, la morsure avait été faite sur l'artère principale de la jugulaire de Bella et aucun sang n'avait giclé. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, vérifiant qu'aucune trace de sang ne pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille au jardinier.

Elle courut aussi vite que possible. Elle pensa à Jessica qu'elle avait du abandonner sans réelle explication. Elle pensa à Bella, que se passerait-il si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Et si elle s'en sortait, dans quel état serait-elle ? Trop de questions sans réponses.

Arrivée sur le parking, elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture et y déposa Bella. Elle se mit à conduire aussi vite qu'elle pu.

Au loin, Jessica, qui l'avait vu sortir en panique de la serre avec Bella sur le dos, regardait la voiture partir en trombe. Décidemment, Alice était bien mystérieuse. Se passait-il quelque chose avec Bella sans qu'elle n'ai été au courant ? Impossible. Jessica était toujours au courant de tout. De plus, Bella n'oserait jamais lui voler son première amour et la fille dont elle se rapprochait dangereusement...

« Carlisle ! CARLISLE ! cria Alice en passant la porte d'entrée, C'est Bella, c'est horrible ! »

Alice tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer, Jasper s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir tandis qu'Emmett se dirigeait déjà vers la voiture pour sortir Bella de la voiture. Carlisle se rua sur la jeune fille portée par Emmett. À moitié inconsciente, sa tête dodelinait dans le vide montrant à qui voulait la voir la morsure.

Elle fut posée sur la table de la cuisine. Carlisle prit le pouls.

« Sa pression artérielle est très basse et la perte drastique de sang empêche d'acheminer une quantité suffisante d'oxygène à travers le corps... En d'autres termes, Bella risque la crise cardiaque, un AVC voire la mort.

\- Donc ? Demanda Rosalie

\- Il faut à tout prix établir un diagnostique et procéder à une transfusion de sang mais on ne peut p- »

\- Où est Bella ! Résonna la voix d'Edward au loin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux

\- Oh non ! » s'écria Alice

Alice et Emmett s'interposèrent entre le reste de la famille et Edward. Carlisle tenta de tempérer les choses, conscient que les évènements pouvaient rapidement déraper :

« Edward... reste loin de Bella pour l'instant. Tu as besoin de te purger de tout ça

\- Me purger de quoi ? De la seule chose qui me rend heureux ?

\- Et pour quoi ? Pour combler un plaisir égoiste ? Tu n'es pas seul, Bella est humaine et fragile, tu ne peux pas jouer avec sa vie comme ça ! »

À ses mots, Bella prit une grande inspiration. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et la vit se tourner sur le côté pour déverser son précédent repas sur autre chose qu'elle même. En d'autres mots, elle vomissait sur le sol.

« Son corps essaye de contre-balancer le manque de sang, Edward. »

Le jeune vampire détourna le regard. Il savait qu'il était un monstre. Il avait su dès leur première rencontre que cela allait finir comme ça. Il sentit une vague d'amour l'envahir. Jasper opérait sa magie. Il sourit sarcastiquement, sa famille l'aimait mais la seule personne dont il se souciait de l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui portait allait le détester, ou mourir...

Il monta dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Carlisle se concentra sur Bella.

« Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, non ?

\- Assez en vie pour pouvoir vomir je suppose... »

Bella arrêta de vomir et se remit en position couchée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours aussi blanche mais elle avait aussi assez de force pour pouvoir bouger. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière plus régulière. Carlisle lui posa une série de questions pour connaître son degré de conscience et il reconnut qu'elle semblait en meilleure santé. Ou du moins que son état s'améliorait. Tous les enfants regardaient Carlisle avec stupeur.

« Carlisle, tu crois que- commença Esmée

\- Je ne sais pas, Bella n'est pas morte, elle ne peut pas être un vampire... Elle n'a pas changé d'apparence ou acquis des caractéristiques vampiriques... Attendons qu'elle se rétablisse. Elle a l'air d'être sur la bonne voie. »

En effet, la jeune fille tentait de se relever et aidée d'Alice elle parvint à se redresser. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme sonnée. Personne n'osait parler. Carlisle disparut pour revenir avec de quoi faire passer des tests à Bella. Alors qu'il s'affairait sur elle, elle se mit à paniquer.

« Où est Jacob ? Il m'avait promis qu'il serait là. Il avait dit qu'il serait là si j'étais en danger. Il l'avait dit... Il l'avait promis ! »

Bella commença à pleurer de désespoir. Désespoir de s'être faite abandonnée, comme toujours. Assise sur la table, ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses pleurs. Carlisle congédia tout le reste de la famille sauf Alice qui tentait désespérement d'apaiser Bella aidée des pouvoirs de Jasper.

Finalement, Bella finit par s'assoupir, fatiguée de toutes ses émotions.

Jacob's POV :

Au loin, Jacob sentait tout, il savait que Bella avait souffert pour une raison inconnue mais il réfrénait son instinct d'imprégné qui lui disait de courir sauver sa copine en tuant tous les gens qui se trouveraient sur son passage. Il ne voulait pas énerver Bella.

Bella's POV :

Environ deux heures après le premier incident, Edward, qui s'était replié dans sa chambre en ayant pour idée de ne jamais en sortir tant que Bella n'avait pas disparu de la circulation, fut à nouveau prit d'une envie de la voir. Il réprima tout d'abord cette volonté. Sucer la moitié de son sang ne lui avait-il pas suffit ?

C'est ce moment que choisit Carlisle pour toquer à sa porte. Il ne répondit pas. Son père adoptif parla à travers la porte.

« Edward. On doit parler.

\- …

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui...

\- Non.

\- Edw-

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Bella n'est pas juste une humaine que j'avais envie de tuer, de posséder pour mon simple plaisir. Oui en partie. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai tout de suite ressenti que j'avais un lien avec elle. Plus que de l'amour, je me sens attaché à elle et je pourrai jamais m'en détacher. Elle à cette chose. Son sang Carlisle ! Son sang... »

Carlisle ne répondit rien, il attendait que son fils lâche le mot de la fin. Celui qui ferait qu'il comprendrait tout de son état d'esprit.

« ...Il m'appelle »

Carlisle recula, décontenancé. Le sang de Bella avait appelé son fils au point qu'il la morde jusqu'à la tuer à moitié ? Il reprit contenance.

« Et maintenant, Edward, comment tu te sens par rapport à ça ?

\- Ça monte en moi, j'en ai de plus en plus envie... Mais je veux pas lui faire du mal Carlisle, j'aimerais réussir à me contenir

\- Carlisle ! cria une voix en bas, Bella s'est réveillée et elle vomit, elle a du mal à respirer, sa gorge la brule ! »

Carlisle était pris dans un étau, il était sur le point de tout comprend il le sentait. Il se repassa mentalement tous les livres qu'il avait pu lire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Edward se tenait face à lui, prêt à lui fracasser la figure pour pouvoir descendre et atteindre Bella. Emmett qui avait compris que son père était en mauvaise posture le rejoignit immédiatement.

« Si tu bouges pas, j'te tue ! » Prononça Edward entre ses dents

Avant qu'Emmett ne puisse réagir, Carlisle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Laisse Emmett, Edward a fait de Bella son calice, s'il n'a pas sa dose de sang, il nous tuera tous »

Emmett recula, choqué. Il avait entendu parler des calices mais il était étonnant qu'Edward, celui qui savait le plus se contrôler parmi la famille hormis Carlisle, se soit laissé aller à faire d'une humaine, imprégnée d'un loup-garou, un calice.

« Carlisle ! cria à nouveau la voix de l'étage du bas, elle n'arrive plus à déglutir, elle va s'étouffer ! »

Carlisle tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Il regarda Edward et finit par se décaller en le laissant descendre. Il le rejoignit et sous les regards interrogateurs ou réprobateurs de toute la famille, il expliqua :

« Edward a fait de Bella son calice...

\- Mais comment ça se fait ? Demanda Rosalie, Je croyais qu'elle était imprégnée de Jacob ?

\- Elle l'est, mais il faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas finaliser le lien et qu'elle était attachée à Edward au point d'être consentante pour établir un lien avec lui.

\- Consentante ? Tu la vois Carlisle ? Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé ? Elle est en train de dépérir, elle pleure depuis deux heures et gémit dans son sommeil. Ose encore une fois me parler de consentement...!

\- Rosalie, calme toi. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange pour l'instant mais c'est un lien positif et je-

\- Un lien qui entre en contradiction avec celui qu'elle a avec Jacob ! Edward vient de créer une guerre.

\- ROSALIE ! Tonna Carlisle, l'heure n'est pas à tergiverser sur la possibilité d'une guerre. Il faut sauver Bella ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Bella qui agonisait sur le canapé. Edward s'était assis à ses côtés et lui caressait les cheveux et son front transpirant tout en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes.

« Ils ont besoin de la morsure...

\- À nouveau ? s'écria Rosalie, Elle va mourir si tu les laisses faire, comment peux tu laisser faire ça ? »

Carlisle fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Edward, tu dois faire attention à ne lui prendre que la moitié d'un litre de sang ! Son sang s'est regénéré mais il faut faire attention ! Edward tu m'entends ? »

Edward acquiesça tout en regardant Bella. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

« Bella, chuchota-t-il, je vais te mordre à nouveau. Tu ne souffriras pas si tu te détends. Tout va bien se passer, tu n'auras pas mal je te le promets, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal... »

Il lui prit la main alors que Bella se remettait à pleurer en implorant Jacob. Mais personne ne vint, elle était seule face à un garçon qui voulait lui sucer le sang, situation qu'elle aurait trouvé cocasse si elle n'en avait pas été la victime.

« Chuuut Bella, dit-il en lui caressant la main, je comprends ta peur mais tout ira mieux une fois que le lien sera achevé, tu ne souffriras plus. Je sais que ta gorge te fait mal, que tu as envie de vomir, que tu as mal à la tête et que ton corps tout entier te brule. C'est parce que ton corps réclame la morsure. »

Avec un effort surhumain, Bella tourna la tête vers Carlisle. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Edward.

« J'imagine que je n'ai... pas le choix...? dit-elle dans un souffle

\- Malheureusement, c'est soit la morsure, soit la... mort... Mais si vous avez besoin de la morsure toutes les deux heures maintenant, quand vous aurez passé les 2/3 premiers jours, vous serez hors de danger s'il n'y pas de morsure toutes les deux heures, je vous l'assure ! » expliqua-t-il rapidement

Bella couina. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle avait désormais comprit que ni Jacob ni son père ne pourraient la sauver. Elle posa le regard sur Edward, résolue. Leur deux coeurs firent un bond, il y avait, même hors lien, une connexion entre eux deux. Cela la rassura. Elle l'appréciait et s'il lui disait qu'il ferait tout pour minimiser sa douleur, elle le croyait.

Tous les membres détournèrent le regard sauf Carlisle qui devait s'assurer qu'Edward ne dépassait pas les limites.

« Je peux pas regarder ça, je pourrai pas résister ! » s'écria Alice en ammenant Jasper avec elle à l'étage.

Carlisle interrogea du regard Rosalie et Emmett qui comprirent qu'ils étaient de trop. Esmée s'occupa de nettoyer la cuisine.

Edward se pencha alors sur Bella. Il eut une légère hésitation. Et si elle ne survivait pas ? Et si Carlisle avait surestimé sa force. Elle semblait tellement fragile dans ses bras. Elle respirait péniblement. Bella gémit de douleur et cela convainquit Edward qu'il fallait agir.

Il s'approcha de la fille qu'il aimait et planta ses canines à l'endroit même où il les avait posé deux heures auparavant. Il soutint la tête de Bella qui empoigna son avant-bras par peur. Celle-ci disparut rapidement à mesure que le plaisir survenait. Edward prit son temps. Il voulait dans un premier temps éviter toute douleur à la jeune fille et dans un second temps faire durer le plaisir.

Bella rejeta la tête en arrière. La sensation était toute autre que celle qu'elle avait déjà ressenti. Un apaisement sans nom l'avait envahi et elle en oublia presque tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours. Elle sentit son ventre gonfler et elle comprit l'expression « avoir des papillons dans le ventre », son coeur battait fortement et elle aurait aimé que ses sensations restent en elle définitivement. Elle savait qu'Edward ressentait la même chose. Il tentait d'approfondir la morsure mais le couperet tomba.

« Edward... » commença Carlisle

Le jeune homme se détacha à contre-coeur. Il lécha la morsure pour faire accelérer sa guérison et plongea son regard dans celui de Bella. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt mais il savait qu'elle était heureuse.

Jacob's POV :

Jacob avait entamé sa transformation. L'approche de la pleine lune le rendait incontrôlable et Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à le contenir. En plus de ça, il n'avait pas finaliser son lien avec son imprégnée et le loup devenait fou. Désormais, il hurlait à la mort et Sam craignait le pire, Jacob ne supportait pas les constants changements d'émotions de sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle avait souffert, il avait souffert, et maintenant qu'elle avait connu un bonheur absolu, il était jaloux, il était énervé. Un bourdonnement et une violence grandissait en lui. Il était aveuglé par le lien et il se sentait tiraillé.

« Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Emily ne répondit pas, elle même se demandant quand est ce que le calvaire de Jacob se terminerait. Il ne restait qu'une journée avant la pleine lune et Sam avait sous-estimé sa force et son imprévisibilité. Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la semaine, Jacob s'élança pour aller chercher Bella et pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la semaine, Sam le suivit.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de comprendre où était Bella. En effet, l'odeur de sang était perceptible des kilomètres autour de la maison des Cullen. Jacob se mit à hurler, de tristesse, de douleur et de colère.

Arrivé devant la maison, il ne s'occupa en aucun cas de s'il allait briser le pacte établit entre loups garous et vampires. Dans quel état allait-il retrouver Bella ?

Il se projeta contre la porte qui éclata en morceau sous son poids. Tous les vampires accoururent, prêt à défendre Bella.

Celle-ci, qui se trouvait en meilleure forme, se réveilla en sursaut au bruit de l'explosion. Jacob s'approcha immédiatement d'elle, écartant Edward, pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en vie. Le loup gémit en voyant la mine blême et affaiblie de sa copine. Il lui donna un coup de langue sur le visage l'air de dire que désormais, il était là. Il allait se tourner vers Edward quand il apperçut les traces. Les fameuses traces de morsure.

Le loup recula tandis que Carlisle disait à tout le monde de faire attention et de reculer.

« Jacob, Bella est en vie, elle n'est pas devenue une vampire, tu le sentirais, nous avons tout fait pour empêcher que ça se produise ! »

\- Et pourtant ça s'est produit ! entendirent ils tous résonner dans leur tête

\- Nous comprenons ta colère mais cette morsure n'implique rien en terme d'amour, elle est juste là pour nourrir Edward ! »

Au moment où Carlisle prononçait ces mots, il sut qu'il aurait du se taire.

« BELLA. N'EST. PAS. UN. STUPIDE. GARDE. MANGER ! »

Il grogna et sauta sur Edward. Il allait le tuer.

–

Voilaaaa les p'tits choux ! À dans une semaine si j'y pense !


	13. Chapter 13

Coucouuuuu ! Désolée mes petits choux de cette si longue absence (tout de même, 3 semaines ce n'est pas rien !), je travaillais en tant qu'animatrice dans une colo et je pensais avoir le temps de poster mais finalement je me suis dit qu'une petite pause s'imposait et que je reprendrai plus tard ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué (oh allez vous pouvez me le dire !) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Je suis super contente de revenir !

**Le choix de celui qui n'a pas le choix**

Jacob se jeta sur le vampire. Il eut vaguement l'impression qu'on essayait de l'arrêter mais il s'en fichait. Seule la perspective de pouvoir tuer Edward le faisait vivre et le loup-garou s'était à nouveau transformé. Alors qu'il allait frapper Edward, il entendit Bella crier son prénom à travers l'épais brouillard qui habitait son esprit. Une vibration le traversa et il tomba à terre dans un gémissement douloureux.

Il se tourna vers Bella. Dire que la jeune fille était en pleine forme serait mentir. En effet, elle ne tenait à peine debout, ses jambes tremblotantes ne lui laissant un répit que de quelques minutes, et ses veines ressortaient étrangement à travers une peau toujours aussi transparente.

« Jacob ! s'écria faiblement Bella, calme toi, tout va b-

\- Tout va bien ? répéta Jacob, Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à la secouer comme un pommier. Edward et Carlisle firent un mouvement vers eux, essayant de protéger Bella.

« Jacob ! Gronda Edward, tu la fais souffrir là ! »

Le loup se retourna vivement.

« Je la fait souffrir Edward ? Tu la transformes, tu lui suces le sang, elle ressemble à un cadavre vivant par TA faute et tu viens me parler de souffrance ? Toi qui, par pur égoïsme, as décidé de lui pourrir la vie !

\- Elle n'est pas un vampire, tu le sais et tu le sens, commença Carlisle, déclarer une guerre serait inutile...

\- Inutile pour qui ? – il s'approcha d'Edward qui ne fit aucun mouvement – personnellement, j'en rêve... Pouvoir te tuer et te voir mourir sous mes coups, te voir souffrir...

\- Jacob arrête ! s'exclama Bella en s'interposant aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait, Je suis vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte. Si j'ai bien compris votre pacte, il s'agit de respecter le territoire des autres et de ne pas tuer ou transformer quelqu'un...

\- C'est ça ! Affirma Carlisle

\- Et bien, je suis toujours là... Jacob ?

\- Mais dans quel état Bella ! Ton corps souffre, ton esprit souffre, je sais comment tu te sens, je comprends tout... »

Elle s'approcha calmement de lui et leva une main pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

« Je sais Jacob... Mais je suis là... En vie... à tes côtés. »

Le loup releva la tête. Bella était tellement bonne pour lui, elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer alors même qu'il était aveuglé par sa haine et son instinct animal. Il reprit peu à peu ses caractéristiques humaines, se débarrassant de ses oreilles, de ses canines et de sa queue de lycan.

« Jacob ? C'est pas trop dangereux pour... moi que... que tu sois là ?

\- Non ! Répondit-il dans un souffle, je suis tellement énervé contre les Cullen que je ressens aucune excitation. Juste l'envie de le tuer pour pouvoir te protéger. »

Bella émit un petit rire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais autant été en danger et pourtant aussi sûre d'être protégée.

« Protégée par celui qui me menace...

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Non rien ! Je réfléchissais... »

Elle sentit soudainement ses jambes défaillir. Jacob la soutint par les bras et l'ammena jusqu'au canapé dans lequel elle se trouvait il y a trois minutes. Il se retourna, le visage fermé.

« Elle n'est même pas capable d'être debout trois minutes !

\- Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... chuchota-t-elle en le faisant s'assoir à côté d'elle, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre eux... On ne peut pas défaire ce qui a été fait...

\- Mais j'aurai du venir te protéger, j'ai été égoïste et-

\- Non tu n'as fait que répondre à mon désir... J'ai été stupide et j'ai pas vu... j'ai pas compris toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir sur toi... Si tu veux me protéger, il faut que tu le laisses me mordre ! »

Il la regarda tendrement tout en hochant négativement de la tête. Elle était tellement mature. Il se mit à observer la morsure présente sur son cou. Il la caressa légèrement. Bella reprit :

« Jacob... C'est toi... depuis que je t'ai vu, c'est toi et ce sera toujours toi... – elle se mit à pleurer doucement – Jacob... j'ai eu tellement peur...

\- Je suis là maintenant ! Répondit-il avec une grimace de douleur

\- Pendant toute la morsure, j'ai pensé à toi – elle chuchotait désormais – ce que je veux dire c'est que la morsure... ne changera rien entre nous... »

Jacob était sous le choc. La déclaration de Bella, si soudaine et prévisible soit-elle, lui faisait plaisir et même plus, elle comblait un vide qu'il avait ressenti dès le moment où ils s'étaient liés. Désormais, il était sûr des sentiments de Bella et il savait qu'ils ne pourraient qu'aller de l'avant.

La famille Cullen observait la scène depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans parler, sans même bouger. Chacun comprenait le lien qui unissait Bella et Jacob et leur idée n'était absolument pas de leur manquer de respect. Ils ne savaient pas comment Edward allait réagir à ce lien fort entre les deux adolescents, ils ne savaient pas non plus comment Jacob allait réagir au fait que Bella était un jeune calice. Ils avaient tant de questions sans réponses.

Edward était resté silencieux tout le long de la déclaration de Bella. Il avait désormais envie de s'excuser. S'excuser d'être un obstacle entre Jacob et Bella, s'excuser d'avoir pris une partie de l'indépendance de la jeune fille. Il était conscient qu'il avait mal agis, qu'il aurait du se retenir, qu'il aurait PU se retenir. Il sentit la main de Jasper se poser sur son épaule. Il n'était pas seul et les membres de sa famille comprenaient le désarroi dans lequel il avait pu être plongé et dans lequel il se trouvait toujours.

Il avait vu Bella, il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle et surtout, il avait été inexorablement attiré par son sang. Il s'était retenu, conscient qu'il ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais les évènements avaient eu raison de lui. Il avait été tenté par ce sang si précieux... Pendant qu'il buvait son sang, il avait comprit qu'il ne retrouverait jamais une fille comme elle. Il n'avait pu se retirer, préférant la tuer et l'avoir toute entière à lui plutot que d'avoir à y revenir à deux fois. Quel égoïste.

Il ne pourrait plus remercier sa soeur qui l'avait empêché de regretter amèrement le reste de sa vie. Il regrettait déjà les évènements et leur suite mais il ne les aurait pas supporté s'il lui avait fait un quelconque mal.

Désormais, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Bella ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. C'est ce qu'il méritait. Depuis leur rencontre il n'avait cessé de la considérer comme une fille qu'il voulait posséder, aveuglé par l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il était triste, bien entendu, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfaite d'avoir pu la mordre, faire d'elle un calice et la voir, certes, pas dans sa meilleure santé, mais en vie.

Il avait évité le pire.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait tirer son bonheur que des morsures que Bella accepterait de lui concéder. Ah ces morsures ! Qu'elles étaient bonnes, ce sang si pur qui le nourrissait, se répandait dans toutes ses veines l'espace d'un instant avant de disparaître. Il comprit pourquoi certains vampires devenaient accroc, à l'instar des drogués, au sang de leur calice.

La relation amoureuse ne lui importait peu tant qu'il pouvait se nourrir de son sang et il espérait que Jacob comprendrait. Ils pourraient ainsi espérer trouver un équilibre.

« Alors ? Comment ça marche ? Demanda Jacob en se détournant de Bella qui s'était s'endormi

\- De ?

\- Cette histoire de morsure Cullen ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tout va bien, je la sens affaiblie, elle aurait pu mourir !

\- Bella est un calice, débuta le père de famille, Edward s'est en quelque sorte lié à elle par le sang.

\- Et qu'est ce qui fait qu'elle ne se soit pas transformée ?

\- Parce qu'elle est forte et parce qu'il n'a pas bu tout son sang... Alice l'a arrêté avant. »

Jacob observa Alice et fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Après tout, tous les membres de la famille Cullen n'étaient peut-être pas des tueurs et des vampires sans valeurs.

« Et donc ? Ça implique quoi maintenant ?

\- Les deux/trois premiers jours, Edward devra boire un peu de son sang toutes les deux heures, sinon il pourrait mourir

\- Et alors ? C'est notre problème ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique

\- Elle aussi pourrait mourir... finit Carlisle

\- Je me disais aussi, ricana-t-il, rien n'est jamais simple avec vous !

\- Comme on te l'a dit tout à l'heure, Bella est un moyen pour Edward de survivre mais ce lien n'a pas été subis dans le sens où les liens entre vampires et calices sont forcément consentis !

\- Mais qui voudrait se faire mordre par un vampire ?

\- Jacob, tu fais semblant d'être con ? Elle n'a pas demandé à être mordu mais elle avait déjà un lien avec moi et ressentait surement des choses donc-

\- Toi, la ferme, je t'interdis de dire des choses que tu ne sais pas, Bella ne ressent rien pour toi ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait que moi, tu comprends ça ? Toi, tu l'empêches de mourir et moi je l'aide à vivre ! Chacun son boulot ! »

Edward se tassa. Il l'avait bien cherché. Il valait surement mieux que ce soit son père qui explique les choses. Jacob reprit.

« Donc l'idée c'est quoi ? Que je reste chez vous tout le long du processus ?

\- Ce serait bien oui ! Affirma Carlisle, Bella serait rassurée de vivre ça à tes côtés... »

Jacob s'installa au bout du canapé. Il regardait Bella. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Il ne supporterait plus de la savoir seule, de la savoir en danger. Évidemment, il ne doutait pas qu'elle savait se défendre. Mais qu'était un simple humain face à un vampire, une bête sanguinaire ou une force surnaturelle ? Il se fit la promesse qu'il trouverait toujours un moyen de la mettre hors de danger. Il lui avait déjà causé trop de peine.

Il se mit à somnoler, bercé par la mélodie au piano que jouait Edward à l'étage. À son réveil, il eut la sensation vague qu'il venait de rêver d'un loup. Un loup blanc, fier et fort qui se défendait, se battait. Mais ce loup se trouvait aussi être sans alpha, perdu... triste. Il l'avait apperçu rapidement et se promit d'en parler à Sam.

Soudain, il se réveilla. Sam ! Où était Sam ? Il se rappella que l'alpha l'avait suivi jusqu'à la maison des Cullen pour l'empêcher de faire une bétise. Dans son élan de colère et de fierté, il n'avait pas analysé le fait qu'il l'avait laissé seul.

Il sortit dehors, conscient que les deux heures étaient bientôt écoulées et que Bella allait bientôt se réveiller, en attente de la morsure. Il scruta l'orée de la forêt et perçut Sam, qui se reposait, couché par terre. Jacob sourit. Même si Sam était l'alpha et refusait qu'on lui tienne tête, il était toujours présent pour ses bêtas en difficulté.

En sentant Jacob arriver, Sam releva la tête.

« Tu peux rentrer, il n'y a plus de danger, je rentrerai demain !

\- Tu es sûr que le danger est évité ? Entendit-il résonner dans sa tête

\- C'est difficile, mais je sais que le lien que j'ai avec Bella est indestructible. Et puis... on dit pas que les couples qui traversent le plus sont ceux qui durent le plus ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et recula calmement avant de se mettre à courir. Sam était dubitatif, il n'était pas sûr que l'expression sous entende que le couple devait subir un lien d'imprégnation entre un loup-garou et une humaine, une morsure de loup-garou et un lien entre vampire et calice qui supposait une morsure toutes les deux heures. Il se mit à rire, Jacob se retrouvait tout le temps embourbé dans des situations peu enviables.

« Jacob ! cria la voix de Rosalie, Elle a besoin de toi ! »

Le loup retourna à l'intérieur et rejoignit sa compagne. Edward était déjà en train de se pencher sur son calice. Jacob prit la main de Bella, qui la lui serra bien trop fortement pour une humaine, au moment où le vampire plantait ses canines dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Le lycan plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bella. Ceux-ci se perdaient dans le vide, presque vitreux et habités par le plaisir. Jacob savait qu'elle était perdue dans un océan de bonheur. Il pouvait presque l'entendre gémir. Il douta du fait qu'elle ait pu penser à lui une seule seconde pendant ses précédentes morsures. Il sentit la main de Bella se déserrer et décida qu'il en avait assez. Il ne supportait plus de regarder droit dans les yeux la personne avec qui il partageait un lien aussi fort ressentir autant de bonheur avec un autre.

Il se leva, soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, il s'assit sur les marches du perron. Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Ah oui ! Il s'était entiché, non, il avait même créé un lien indestructible avec une fille qui venait elle même de créer un lien indestructible avec un vampire. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un événement comme ça. Qui, à part Bella, pouvait créer deux liens avec deux créatures surnaturelles différentes ?

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis vis Carlisle s'assoir à côté de lui. Aucun d'eux ne parla, chacun essayant de visualiser les émotions de l'autre pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit de mal. Carlisle se lança.

« Bella ne... elle ne souffre pas !

\- Je sais Carlisle, je le sais beaucoup trop ! »

Le père de la famille baissa les yeux.

« Sache qu'elle ressent du plaisir parce qu'elle est consentante, mais pas parce qu'elle est particulièrement amoureuse de lui.

\- Hm... Je saurai jamais vraiment, je suis pas dans sa tête...

\- Tu penses que c'est frustrant mais au contraire, ça devrait te pousser à essayer de la connaître. D'après ce que je sais, tu l'as connaissais étant petit, mais Bella n'est plus la même qu'avant. Tu dois faire l'effort d'apprendre à la connaître, le lien se renforcera et tu ne douteras plus de ses sentiments. Tu as pris le lien que vous avez comme acquis, comme gage d'amour mais tout comme la morsure d'Edward n'est pas un gage d'amour – sache qu'il y a des calices qui détestent leur vampire – tu dois entretenir ce lien pour qu'il se renforce et soit indestructible.

\- Si j'ai envie d'arrêter de souffrir...

\- Tu dois accepter... enfin, tu dois faire accepter à ton loup qu'elle puisse avoir une autre source de bonheur qui n'est pas amoureuse, sexuelle ou amicale mais qui sert seulement l'interêt du vampire.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai...

\- Tu es beaucoup plus fort que ce que tu imagines Jacob... Tu devrais en parler avec Bella... Elle doit avoir peur de tes réactions, elle a peur de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Elle vit des choses terribles et traumatisantes et depuis le début tu n'as fait que renforcer la peur qu'elle a de se dévoiler.

\- C'est vrai... On a besoin de parler je pense. »

Carlisle resta un moment sans parler puis se leva. Jacob s'exclama :

« Vous êtes sûr que ça s'arrangera si j'accepte le lien entre le calice et le vampire ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Si tu rejettes ce lien et que tu finis pas tuer Edward, tu crééras une guerre et Bella mourra car son lien sera brisé. Si tu empêches Bella de voir Edward, Edward te déclarera la guerre. Ou alors, tu acceptes le lien et tout le monde survivra.

\- Je vois... Je n'ai pas le choix parmi tous ces choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- Seuls les gens qui n'ont jamais eu à faire de choix disent ça. »

Carlisle se retourna et observa Jacob. Il savait qu'il avait déjà accepté de faire le bon choix, le seul choix qu'il avait face à lui à vrai dire.

Voilaaaaaa ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! À plus pour un nouveau chapitre !


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou ! Je sais que j'avais dit que je reposterai de manière réccurente mais voyez vous c'est les vacances et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire donc finalement ça n'a pas pu se faire ! Du coup jusqu'à la fin des vacances je ne peux pas promettre des chapitres récurrents ! En revanche, ce que je peux promettre c'est que cette fanfiction aura bel et bien une fin ! J'en vois petit à petit le bout et cette fanficiton devrait comporter 19/20 chapitres ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de voir certains de vos retours ! Enjoy the reading !

**Début d'amour après 6 jours**

Bella se réveilla avec l'esprit embrumé et elle comprit qu'elle s'était encore endormie suite à la morsure d'Edward. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Elle se sentait en meilleure forme et elle se savait en meilleure forme. Elle tomba sur Jacob qui discutait avec Jasper. Elle se mit à sourire, une entente était donc possible. Jacob tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle ressentit une vague de bonheur et de soulagement l'atteindre. Immédiatement, Carlisle s'approcha d'elle pour prendre sa tension et vérifier qu'elle reprenait de la vigueur et de la force. Il lui fit faire quelques exercices pour étendre ses muscles, la faire marcher quelques pas.

« Eh bien Bella ! T'as l'air en pleine forme ! »

Elle sourit, l'ambiance était déjà plus détendue qu'il y a quelques heures et Jacob et Edward semblaient, non pas avoir fait la paix, mais du moins ils s'ignoraient mutuellement. Il était tard et elle ressentit à nouveau la fatigue due à toutes les émotions traversées pendant la journée.

Alors qu'Edward lui préparait à manger dans une poêle qui n'avait jamais été utilisée avec des aliments qui venaient d'être achetés et qui seraient jetés immédiatement après que Bella ne partent, Jacob s'installa confortablement sur le canapé pour permettre à Bella de ne pas coucher sur une surface trop plane ce qui empêcherait son sang de bien circuler – en réalité, il ne faisait qu'allier l'utile à l'agréable. Bella somnola jusqu'à ce qu'Edward lui apporte à manger. L'odeur de la nourriture la réveilla doucement.

Le tableau aurait pu être risible s'il ne cachait pas un danger imminent : les deux bêtes dominantes se retrouvaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et pouvaient déraper à tout moment, pouvant causer à Bella des dégats irréparables voire la mort. Esmée et Rosalie se tenaient un peu derrière, prêtes à intervenir à chaque instant. Mais rien ne se passa. Les deux hommes au contraire furent très cordiaux et bien que Jacob se fasse plus protecteur envers Bella en serrant plus fort la jeune fille contre son torse, il accepta la présence d'Edward qui resta assis prêt d'eux.

Il n'y avait aucune honte pour le vampire à rester prêt d'eux dans une posture aussi passive. Il savait que la situation était difficile à gérer pour Jacob comme pour Bella ou lui. Il acceptait sa place inférieure, il la méritait pour l'instant. Mais grâce à leur lien, il avait compris qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle et qu'une fois qu'il serait accepté, il pouvait espérer quelque chose de sa part. Ainsi, le jeu était rebattu. Il avait ses chances. Évidemment, il ne forçait aucunement la relation. Si Bella lui faisait part du fait qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui, il abandonnerait, contraint d'être malheureux à vie. Mais il sentait qu'une porte s'ouvrait et qu'un avenir pouvait être envisagé maintenant que le loup de Jacob semblait l'accepter et que Bella avait accepté la morsure comme une routine.

Peut-être qu'un avenir à trois pouvait être envisagé ? Il sourit. Quelle idée stupide. Lui avec Jacob ?

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Demanda Jacob

Edward remit les deux pieds sur terre. Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait comme un con depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes. Bella avait déjà terminé de manger et désormais elle s'était enroulée dans la couverture. Pris de cours il begaya :

« Je... bah euh...

\- Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois...

\- Je pensais à nous.

\- À nous ? Tu veux dire-

\- À toi, Bella et moi. Pas juste à Bella et moi mais aussi à toi.

\- Hm... Je tenais à m'excuser pour t'avoir dit que Bella ne t'aimerait jamais. J'ai dit ça pour combler mon égo mais la vérité c'est que j'en sais rien. Bella est indescriptible. J'arrive pas à la cerner et j'imagine qu'elle doit ressentir un minimum de choses pour toi mais qu'elle ose pas me l'avouer. Je sais qu'elle me cache des choses. Et je sais qu'elle serait peut-être sortie avec toi si je ne m'étais pas imprégné d'elle en premier. »

Edward sourit intérieurement. Bella restait donc un mystère pour eux deux. Edward fut dans un second temps étonné, si ce n'était pas choqué, que Jacob fasse le premier pas. Il répondit :

« C'est pas grave. J'veux dire, j'ai pas agis correctement non plus.

\- Ça tu l'as dit !

\- J'essaye de voir ces deux liens comme une bénédiction et pas comme une malédiction, on verra bien ce qu'il se passe. »

Jacob ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Tous les deux restèrent auprès de Bella et alors que Jacob s'endormit rapidement, Edward, qui ne pouvait pas dormir, réfléchissait au calme. Bizarrement, l'envie de sang se fit moins pressante et moins violente et Bella ne se réveilla qu'une fois dans la nuit. Si elle avait été étonnée de voir Edward et Jacob se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un dans le canapé et l'autre contre le canapé, elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le vampire était toujours dans la même position au réveil. Ainsi, il avait non seulement veillé sur elle mais Jacob semblait l'accepter tout comme Edward acceptait le loup.

À son réveil, elle se trouva être en pleine forme. Revigorée, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche.

« Tu sais Jacob, j'ai pas besoin que tu me suives ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un air mutin

\- Qu'est ce que je dois imaginer de ta réponse ?

\- Oh, rien, tout est innocent... déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Ah oui vraiment ? » Dit-elle en guise de provocation

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle.

« Je suis un être innocent qui... – il avait la respiration halletante – ne veut pas du tout t'embrasser.

\- Oh je vois, le grand méchant loup réclame quelque chose !

\- Il réclame simplement ce qui lui est dû !

\- Mais je ne crois pas te devoir quoi que ce soit Jacob... » déclara-t-elle espiègle, sachant que son égo serait piqué à vif

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Après tout, cela faisait 6 jours qu'ils étaient imprégnés et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de toucher au fruit défendu. Il se pencha doucement sur elle et saisit son menton pour approcher leur deux visages. Il y eut deux secondes de latence pendant lesquelles aucun n'osa faire le moindre mouvement, laissant à l'autre le temps de réfléchir et de revenir sur ce qu'ils s'apprétaient à faire. Mais chacun avait prit sa décision. Jacob posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Lentement, il commença à faire languir sa conquête puis rapidement il imposa son rythme. Il s'agissait alors pour lui de permettre le plus de plaisirs entre deux personnes qui se désiraient depuis un moment. Il accentua sa prise sur le cou de Bella et la poussa contre le mur.

Elle émit un gémissement de douleur.

« Ja.. Jacob... essaya-t-elle d'articuler, JACOB ! » cria-t-elle en le repoussant fortement

Il se recula, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était totalement laissé happer par son désir et n'avait pas analyser la volonté de Bella de prendre son temps. Il était stupide. Soudain, il se rappela de ce à quoi il avait pensé.

« 6 jours ! s'écria-t-il en se lançant en courant dans les escaliers

\- JACOB ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite

Arrivé en bas, Jacob se saisit de sa veste. Il se retourna alors vers Bella.

« Bella, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la pleine lune, rester avec toi est trop dangereux ! Je peux pas rester plus longtemps !

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Bella, tu n'as jamais été plus en danger qu'aujourd'hui, je ne m'en remettrait pas s'il t'arrivait un malheur de plus à cause de moi !

\- Jacob... ne me laisse pas seule ! Le supplia-t-elle

\- Écoute, tu n'es pas seule, tu es entre de bonnes mains avec la famille Cullen. Et même si ça me tue de l'avouer, Edward saura te protéger ! – Il grimaça en disant cela mais ce n'était qu'une réaction de son loup qui n'était pas d'accord avec ce que Jacob pensait –

\- On se voit toujours ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ? Demanda-t-il perplexe, non je viens de te dire que c'était trop dangereux !

\- Oui mais je serai chez Hamadahi et tu seras juste transformé en loup... mais tu seras toi quand même... un petit peu non ? »

Jacob sourit gentiment.

« Evidemment Bella, tu me reconnaitras toujours ! »

Il dit au revoir à tout le monde et remercia chaudement Alice et Carlisle pour avoir sauvé Bella et partit, laissant Edward et Bella seuls.

« Je... Je vais appeler mon père pour lui dire que je suis chez Angela je pense... Sinon il va s'inquiéter. »

Elle sortit aussi et appela son père. Edward monta à l'étage et comme à chaque fois qu'il était perturbé, il se mit à pianoter sur le clavier du piano. La mélodie le mena rapidement à un autre morceau qu'il affectionnait particulièrement lorsqu'il voulait éviter de penser à des évènements. Il s'agissait du morceau The Well-Tempered Clavier : Book 1 de Bach1. Tout en subtilité, il fallait être rapide, concentré, entrainé, il fallait ressentir les émotions conflictuelles qui émanaient du morceau pour pouvoir le jouer à merveille. C'est pourquoi il ne le jouait qu'en certaines circonstances. Et aujourd'hui était un de ces jours là.

« C'est beau ! » Déclara une voix derrière lui

Bella s'assit doucement sur le siège du pianiste.

« Tu trouves ?

\- Quand on ne sait pas faire du piano, tout nous semble beau tu sais !

\- Pas faux ! » Affirma-t-il dans un rire

Il continua sa mélodie sous le regard tendre de la jeune fille. Il aimait sa présence. Elle aimait pouvoir se trouver avec lui sans avoir à parler. Il rata une note, se reprit, puis une deuxième. Finalement, incapable de se concentrer, il se tourna vers Bella.

« Tu sais... Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Tu mérites rien de tout ce qui t'arrive et j'ai été égoïste.

\- C'est vrai que le vampire en toi a été égoïste... mais toi... je sais que tu aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, et je suis en vie c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Écoute, je suis perdue, d'un côté y a Jacob avec qui j'ai un lien puissant et que j'aime énormément et de l'autre côté y a toi avec qui j'ai aussi un lien puissant et que j'aime énormément aussi – Edward leva un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas à ça – Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ce que j'ai vécu ! Mais voilà, ce qui est fait est fait et je suis en pleine forme. Je sais que vous en vouloir rendrait les choses encore plus compliquées...

\- Mais c'est ce qu'on mériterait pourtant ! Le fait de devoir constamment choi-

\- Tu n'as pas compris Edward ! Il n'y a rien à choisir, je n'ai pas le choix de faire avec. Tu... tu ne comprends pas que je suis en train de développer un lien fort avec vous deux en plus de développer un lien affectif ! s'écria-t-elle en un souffle

\- Je... quoi ? Un lien affectif ? Avec moi ? Enfin... avec nous ?

\- Oui ! souffla-t-elle désespérée, J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de tomber amoureuse de vous, vous êtes attentionnés, prévenants, doués, vous êtes beaux et intelligents et vous avez des familles protectrices mais pour le malheur de ma vie vous vous detestez ! Et par dessus tout, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a fait vous retourner sur moi !

\- C'est pourtant simple Bella... Ton sang-

\- Tu m'as déjà parlé de mon sang Edward ! Le coupa-t-elle

\- Je sais mais là c'est diffèrent, au début tu m'as attiré pour ça, à cause de l'odeur de ton sang mais ce qui m'a fait rester c'est mon incapacité à lire dans tes pensées ! Tu m'intrigues, tu me surprends, je m'attends à tout de toi et pourtant tu fais toujours quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas pensé !

\- Tu sais lire dans mes pensées ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée et légèrement gênée

\- Non dans LES pensées mais justement pas dans les tiennes ! Avec toi j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir une vraie relation, une de celles qui peuvent durer !

\- Eh bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Déclara-t-elle en esquissant un sourire de soulagement, contente qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées

\- Mais pour en revenir à ton odeur, sâche qu'elle est encore plus délicieuse maintenant que je t'ai mordu... »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en riant. En terme de drague, elle avait atteint des sommets depuis ces derniers jours.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Pendant l'après-midi, Carlisle avait non seulement changé le bandage de Bella mais il avait aussi dû prélever du sang de Bella pour permettre à Edward de se nourrir en son absence. Il avait essayé de négocier sa présence dans la réserve pour la défendre au cas où un des loups l'attaquaient pendant la pleine lune mais Carlisle avait refusé nettement. La présence d'un vampire au sein de la réserve de loup-garou était prohibée et elle ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et énerver les loups. La situation risquerait donc de déraper. Il rajouta qu'il fallait faire confiance à Sam et Hamadahi, qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Ne provoque pas Jacob, Edward ! Certes, le loup accepte certaine chose mais il n'hésitera pas à te tuer si tu te trouves avec sa compagne sur son territoire le jour de la pleine lune » avait dit Carlisle.

Edward grommela des termes incomprehensibles en retour. Il n'était pas content mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait au moins réussi à convaincre son père d'ammener Bella jusqu'à l'entrée de la réserve. Son vampire fut contenté et Edward aussi.

Comme prévu, il conduisit la jeune fille jusqu'à l'entrée de la réserve. Immédiatement prévenu qu'un vampire s'approchait du territoire des Quileutes et qu'il était accompagné de l'odeur de Bella, Sam y attendait la voiture. Bella allait ouvrir la portière mais Edward la retint.

« Bella... Tu me promets de faire attention ?

\- Je suis toujours prudente ! Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! » Répondit-elle du tac au tac avec un sourire espiègle

Il la regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre Sam. Il attendit. Il voulait la savoir en sécurité. Il vit Sam soulever les cheveux de l'humaine pour observer la morsure encore bien visible malgré les soins intensifs de Carlisle. Il grogna.

« Ça va aller. »

Bella ne sut pas dire s'il s'adressait à elle par rapport à la morsure ou s'il s'agissait d'une affirmation pour dire à Edward de partir. Dans tous les cas, la première ne répondit rien, pétrifiée, et le second ne bougea pas sa voiture d'un poil.

« Bella, ici tu es sous notre protection, il faudra faire comprendre à ton assassin de vampire qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu sur ce territoire. Quoi qu'il arrive, on te défendra toujours, tu es des notres tu comprends ?

\- Oui ! Réussi-t-elle a articuler

\- Il t'a affaibli... »

Sans aucun autre mot, il souleva Bella qui se mit à rire pour faire relâcher la pression. Il sourit. Il était heureux de la savoir en pleine forme, même si elle tremblait et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole, il se considérait comme son alpha par alliance et il était prêt à tout pour la voir heureuse. Sauf à accepter Edward. Ça évidemment, c'était encore un problème en suspens.

Alors que Sam rentrait dans la réserve avec Bella dans ses bras, les autres membres de la meute s'approchèrent de la voiture, lui intimant de partir rapidement. Leah le toisait. Il l'entendit au loin dire :

« La prochaine fois que tu fais un coup comme ça, t'es mort. »

Il aurait pu frissonner de peur s'il n'était pas certain que Bella empêcherait ça.

« Où est Jacob ? Demanda rapidement Bella

\- Loin de toi. Il ne peut pas te voir. Répondit le chef plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il te ferait du mal. Il a lui même demandé qu'on mette en place tous les dispositifs possibles pour l'empêcher de te voir.

\- Est ce qu'il... souffre ?

\- Non. Pas pour le moment. Mais il ne va pas tarder à sentir ta présence...

\- Et là, y aura des dégats ! » s'exclama Seth sans se rendre compte que cela rendait Bella triste

La jeune humaine savait que Jacob ne le faisait pas de gaité de coeur et savoir qu'il préférait souffrir plutot que de la faire souffrir lui remit du baume au coeur tout en l'achevant à petit feu.

« Ah ! Je crois que quelqu'un t'attendait avec impatience ! » Déclara en souriant le chef de meute.

Effectivement, au loin, Bella vit le vieux Hamdahi sortir de sa maison pour faire de grands signes.

1 : Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter. Si je devais paraître plus rafinée que ce que je ne suis, je dirai c'est que c'est un morceau divin à écouter !

Voilaaaa ! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message, on pourra en discuter, ou à fav la fanficiton ! À plussssss


	15. Chapter 15

Alors je saaaaais ce que vous allez dire « on a cru que tu voulais plus de nous » ou bien « elle a décidé d'abandonner la fic » ou même encore « Elle est morte ? ». Et les trois réponses sont « NON ! ». J'ai juste une baisse de motivation pendant les vacances pour écrire la fanfiction et un manque d'inspiration. Je suis toujours bloquée au chapitre 16 et je vous avouerai qu'il me saoule... J'ai eu de nombreux problèmes assez stressants mais désormais le chapitre 15 est là. J'ai reçu querlques messages ou reviews auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre mais je vous ai vu et je vous ai entendu ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire les enfants ! Bonne lecture !

**Appel à témoin pour une morsure disparue**

Bella oublia rapidement le danger qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle découvrit en Hamadahi non seulement un historien et un conteur dans l'âme mais aussi un ami qui comprenait la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un allié objectif qui savait toujours quoi dire au bon moment. Son père ne comprendrait pas si elle lui expliquait la situation et elle n'osait même pas imaginer parler à Jacob ou Edward.

Ils décidèrent de préparer à manger et Bella fut extrèmement heureuse de pouvoir découvrir la cuisine traditionelle des amérindiens. Ils se portèrent sur un Sagamité, une sorte de soupe de maïs, de poissons ou de viandes bouillie avec de la graisse pour assaisonner.

Aucun bruit ne vint brouiller leur paisibilité. Seul Seth, attiré par l'odeur alléchante avait toqué à la porte, faisait rire Bella. Sam l'avait alors rabroué gentiment.

« J'te nourris pas assez Seth ?

\- Je pourrais manger à chaque instant que je serais toujours affamé ! »

Bella lui avait tendu une assiette qu'il avait mangé en seulement quelques minutes. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois.

« C'est la pleine lune ! Avait simplement déclaré Hamadahi, Tu vas vite comprendre que les loups-garous font dépenser beaucoup d'énergie aux non-loups-garous »

Bella rigola doucement, la réflexion du vieux sage lui rappela à quel point elle était fatiguée. Soudainement, elle sentit toute la pression retomber. Elle avait vécu des évenements tout aussi incroyables qu'invraisemblables et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir. Même si son sang regénerait petit à petit et qu'elle se sentait reprendre des forces, l'appel du lit était plus fort qu'elle. Hamadahi le remarqua et commença à lui préparer une couchette dans la chambre d'ami. Il redescendit et elle l'entendit fourager dans un petit coffre dans la cuisine pour en sortir un petit pot rempli d'une poudre grise.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille lorsqu'il lui tendit le pot

\- De la poudre d'argent, mets en autour de ton lit comme ça, si jamais il y a un problème, ce qui ne devrait pas arriver, Jacob ne pourra pas t'atteindre. »

À ces mots, ils entendirent un hurlement de loup s'élever dans le silence de la forêt suivi par d'autres plus graves.

« Déjà ? s'étonna Bella, Mais i peine quelques minutes, Seth était là et-

\- La lune n'était pas encore à son point le plus culminant !

\- Donc maintenant... c'est parti ?

\- À partir de maintenant, Bella Swan, je t'interdis de sortir de cette maison. Ou alors... je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

La jeune fille frissonna. Hamadahi lui donna encore quelques recommandations pour s'endormir sur ses deux oreilles et la laissa seule dans la chambre d'ami. Bella s'appliqua à bien faire tout le tour du lit avec la poudre en veillant à laisser un mètre entre le lit et le produit et se glissa sous les draps. Sa morsure la lançait à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant enfin faire une nuit complète.

Rapidement elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Au bout de seulement quelques heures, elle se réveilla à cause des hurlements des loups. Malgré la fatigue, elle espérait voir les loups-garous passer sous sa fenêtre. Elle s'y dirigea et reconnu, roulé en boule au pied de la maison le loup de Jacob. Il leva la tête, conscient que sa compagne était réveillé et qu'elle l'observait. Elle le vit montrer les dents et supposa qu'il grognait.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait atteindre la fille avec laquelle il était lié par la fenêtre, l'animal se mit en tête de faire le tour de la maison pour tenter d'y trouver une faille. Lorsqu'elle vit Jacob réapparaître, il était suivi de près par Sam qui semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'approcher de la baraque. Ce ballet de grognements, de courses poursuites, de hurlements et de bagarres gentillettes l'a fascina un moment. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer et Hamadahi s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour se poster à ses côtés.

« Il te fait la cour et apparemment... Il est pas très content que Sam l'en empêche ! Dit il dans un rire

\- C'est fascinant... chuchota-t-elle, Et dire que, depuis tout ce temps, des gens comme mon père, la serveuse du restaurant ou même le postier ne se doutent pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il peut bien se passer ici...

\- C'est un secret lourd à porter, qui demande des sacrifices. Billy ne pourra jamais être à 100% vrai avec ton père par exemple...

\- C'est vrai... C'est une pression que je ressens de plus en plus avec cette histoire de loup-garou, de vampires...

\- Le choix que tu feras sera forcément bon ! Dit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux

\- Et si je ne veux pas faire de choix ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- Alors n'en fait pas, c'est le choix qui viendra à toi ! »

Si les mots du vieux sage pouvaient ressembler à une psychologie de bas étage, ils n'en restaient pas moins réconfortants. Au moins, elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas de choix, quelqu'un supporterait justement le choix de ne pas en faire.

Les deux humains arrêtèrent de se regarder et observèrent l'extérieur. Tous les loups s'étaient réunis pour forcer Jacob à partir. Il était l'heure d'aller chasser et après un dernier regard vers la maison, Jacob s'enfuit à grandes enjambées.

« Allez jeune fille, l'heure du spectacle est terminée, fais pas trop de bétises cette nuit ! »

Le vieux sortit de la chambre en claudiquant. Bella s'amusa de la remarque du sage et se demanda bien quelle bétise elle pouvait faire alors même qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre sous peine de se faire trancher la tête par son hôte. Elle se rendormit rapidement, heureuse que tout se soit bien passé pour cette nuit là.

Edward's POV :

Si Edward devait peser les pour et les contre d'être un vampire, il dirait que « ne pas dormir » irait dans la colonne des pour. Ne pas dormir était une faculté qui lui avait valu de devenir un expert dans n'importe quelle discipline, qu'elle soit artistique, intellectuelle ou mécanique. Grâce à elle, il avait pu lire des milliers de livre, regarder des milliers de films, avoir des milliers de discussions – car oui, avec 109 ans d'existence, il avait toujours de bons débats sous le bras – ou pratiquer des centaines de sport différents et à toute heure de la nuit.

Cependant, arrivait une heure dans la nuit pendant laquelle il détestait être conscient. Il détestait l'heure de 4 heures à 5 heures car alors, il se retrouvait face au silence le plus total, les animaux étant terrés ou endormis, les humains étant plongés dans un sommeil des plus profonds. Il prenait donc plus que conscience de sa différence d'avec les autres et cette heure était souvent sujette à des reflexions et des remises en question profondes.

Et justement, 4 heures approchait. Il sirotait calmement le sang de Bella qu'il trouvait cependant moins appétissant maintenant qu'il avait quitté le corps de son calice. Il fit une moue, c'était mieux que rien. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté alors même qu'il l'avait mordu contre son gré.

Soudain, il sentit une douleur étrange provenir du plus profond de ses entrailles. Une douleur tout d'abord sourde puis qui survint par vagues successives. Un vampire n'ayant généralement pas mal pour aucune raison, il comprit immédiatement que la douleur venait de Bella. Et s'il ressentait sa douleur aussi fortement alors que leur lien n'était aucunement consolidé, c'est qu'elle allait mourir. Il le savait.

Il se leva rapidement et avant même qu'il n'atteigne la porte, Alice lui sauta dessus pour le mettre à terre. Elle gronda.

« Edward, tu dois leur faire confiance ! Il ne lui arrivera rien !

\- Elle souffre ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de repousser violemment sa soeur sans succès

\- Si elle souffre, elle ne mourra pas ! Que crois tu qu'il va lui arriver ? Avec toute une meute de loup-garou autour d'elle ? Le seul danger pour elle maintenant, c'est toi ! Si tu débarques dans la réserve, tu vas mourir, ce qui va entrainer sa mort à elle puis sa mort à lui ! » Déclara-t-elle fortement

Elle relâcha sa poigne et estima que son frère était calmé. Elle avait eu une vision, une vision cauchemardesque. Elle savait pourquoi Bella souffrait mais l'avouer à son frère serait signer leur arrêt de mort à tous. Elle regarda son frère, dépité, assis sur le sol. Elle le voyait respirer difficilement et elle comprit que l'épreuve de Bella serait aussi la sienne. Elle le vit se lever difficilement et avec horreur elle le regarda s'étaler au sol, inerte. Elle appela ses frères et soeur au secours et tous vinrent lui porter secours. Dès que Jasper fut entré dans la pièce il recula d'un pas, épouvanté.

« Je...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jasper ? Demanda rapidement Alice

\- Je ne peux pas rester ! Pas avec le sang de Bella dans la pièce...

\- Le sang de Bella ? »

Il se détourna et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. C'était donc ça qui n'allait pas... Dans la précipitation, Alice n'avait pu analyser ce qui titillait ses papilles depuis quelques minutes. La vampire se dirigea promptement vers son frère. L'avant-bras de sa chemise était taché de sang. Elle découvrit le bras de son frère et découvrit une plaie. La même plaie causée par la morsure de Jacob. Le spectacle commençait.

Bella's POV :

Bella avait cru comprendre, depuis ces derniers jours, que trainer avec des vampires et des loups-garous n'était pas une bonne alternative à des cachets pour l'aider à bien dormir. Elle avait vécu des nuits cauchemardesques, des nuits blanches à force de se tourner les méninges, des nuits entrecoupées par le besoin de nourrir son vampire et désormais elle comprenait qu'elle ne passerait pas une bonne nuit du à sa blessure. Cette foutue blessure qui la lançait depuis le moment où Jacob l'avait mordu devenait insoutenable. Elle semblait la brûler de l'intérieur.

Elle se réveilla en nage à cause de la douleur et même si Carlisle lui avait expressément déconseillé de le faire, elle se gratta. Sa morsure la grattait affreusement et elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors même qu'une douleur grandissait en elle, la douleur qu'elle ressentait initialement dans son avant-bras avait disparu. Elle gratta plus fort, déchirant à moitié le bandage soigneusement fait par le vampire. Elle s'arrêta, fascinée par le bandage déchiré et son bras si blanc.

Soudain, elle comprit. Où était sa morsure ? Le sang ? Une quelconque cicatrice ? Elle déchira le bandage et observa son bras sous toutes les coutures. Elle voyait de moins en moins nettement, son coeur battait à la chamade et elle se mit à trembler. Elle inspecta son bras pendant cinq minutes comme si une morsure pouvait apparaître miraculeusement. Mais rien. La morsure avait disparu. Elle devait prévenir Hamadahi. Il trouverait forcément une explication. Elle émit un gémissement étouffé de douleur.

Elle sortit du lit, dégoulinante de sueur, et tenta d'avancer. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long juste à côté du lit. Elle tenta de crier le nom du vieux sage mais tout ce qui pu sortir de sa bouche fut un couinement étouffé. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, ou même former une phrase cohérente dans sa tête. Elle sentit la chaleur qui montait en elle depuis tout à l'heure atteindre son cerveau et crut sa dernière heure arriver.

Hamadahi ouvrit précipitamment la porte et découvrit Bella sur le sol sujette à des tremblements violents. Il avait entendu un poids tomber sur le sol et avait immédiatement comprit qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille. Il avait préféré aller vérifier plutot que de ne rien faire et courir le risque qu'un malheur arrive et il avait eu raison. En effet, le corps de la jeune fille était sous l'emprise de violents soubressauts. Il comprit qu'elle tentait de se transformer mais que la poudre autour du lit l'en empêchait et la faisait souffrir. Il courut vers Bella et la traina en dehors du cercle avant de s'en dégager rapidement. Devant ses yeux ébahis, Bella se transforma peu à peu en loup-garou, s'appropriant malgré elle les caractéristiques lycanthropes telles que des avants-bras et des oreilles velus, des ongles acérés et une longue queue qui battait désormais l'air violemment.

Avec horreur, Hamadahi vit la jeune fille se relever puis se tordre de douleur. Il entendit ses os craquer et il serra la poignée de la porte fortement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il enfermer Bella ? S'enfermer lui ? Tenter de stopper la transformation ? Appeler Sam ? Allait-elle tenter de s'enfuir et de rejoindre les autres loups ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une quelconque solution, il vit le corps entier de la jeune fille se hérisser de poils et prendre une taille et une forme de loup. À quatre pattes, la formation complétée, le loup de Bella était imposant. Il s'avança vers Hamadahi qui ne fit aucun mouvement.

Le loup renifla le vieux et ronronna. Puis, comme piqué par une mouche, le loup se mit à ruer d'avant en arrière violemment. Hamadahi tenta de se protéger derrière un meuble comme il le pu. Le loup perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans un grand fracas sur le lit qui plia sous son poids. Il se releva immédiatement, perdu, et regarda autour de lui. Il gémissait et tentait de s'arracher les poils. Comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il frotta tout son corps sur le sol, y inscrivant de profondes marques de griffes. Hamadahi souffrait pour Bella. Il savait que les premières transformations n'étaient pas faciles. Il sortit de sa cachette pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Bella... Je sais que tu m'entends, tout va bien... je suis là. » déclara-t-il

Le loup releva la tête rapidement, comme surpris.

« Tu dois te calmer, tu reprendras ta forme humaine, je te promets que je t'expliquerai... que j'essayerai de trouver une explication du moins... »

Le loup ne semblait pas en colère, simplement perdu. Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant à attraper sa queue. Il se roula finalement en boule et Hamadahi se mit en tête d'aller lui chercher de quoi se désalterer pour pouvoir l'approcher pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il n'était pas rare que les loups se blessent à cause de la transformation des humains.

Il sortit en marche arrière, s'arrêtant dès que le loup relevait la tête ou grognait. Il finit par descendre dans la cuisine en vitesse pour lui ramener de l'eau et de la viande au cas où la lune agirait sur sa volonté de chasser.

Il remonta rapidement et offrit les victuailles à la bête. Celle-ci lappa lentement l'eau ce qui lui permis de mieux l'inspecter. Tout semblait normal et elle ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse ni d'excitation trop intense due à la lune. Il approcha sa main du museau du canidé qui se laissa faire. Celui-ci ronronna doucement sous les caresses.

« Comme un chat ! chuchota le vieux sage, Toi tu n'es pas commun ! »

Effectivement, les loups-garous étaient généralement très violents, excités et imprévisibles lors de leurs premières transformations et Bella, maintenant qu'elle s'était faite à sa condition de loup, ne montrait plus aucun de ces signes là. Dire qu'il était impressionné était un euphémisme.

Même si Bella restait calme, Hamadahi savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Il fallait qu'il veille à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bétises. Passée la surprise d'avoir vu la jeune fille se transformer sous ses yeux, il se renfrogna. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait appris par Sam qu'elle avait été mordue par inadvertance par Jacob mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas de déclenchement de la lycanthropie à cause d'une morsure. En effet, la lycanthropie se déclarait généralement à l'approche d'un danger comme par exemple l'arrivée de vampires sur un territoire de loup-garous ou l'extinction immédiate d'une meute de la région.

Il alla dans son bureau pour y farfouiller et il dénicha quelques livres qui pourraient peut-être répondre à ses questions. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Bella s'était endormie et avait repris sa forme humaine. Le vieux sage eut peur de la réveiller s'il tentait de la soulever ou de la déplacer. Il décida simplement de lui mettre un coussin sous la tête et une couverture sur le reste du corps.

Lorsqu'il vit le soleil pointer son nez et qu'il sentit la chaleur envahir peu à peu la pièce, il décida de descendre. Il avait entendu la meute revenir de la chasse au petit matin et tous les loups étaient normalement rentrés dans leur maison juste avant que le soleil ne monte dans le ciel. Désormais, ils allaient passer la matinée entière à dormir. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée déterminant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour la jeune fille – même si le véritable danger pour elle hier avait été elle-même. Il découvrit Jacob, endormi sur le perron, nu. Il avait du s'y coucher sous forme animale et s'était transformé dans son sommeil.

Il décida de le laisser tranquille. Il se réveillerait quand il en ressentirait le besoin.

Ce besoin survint quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil brillait fortement dans le ciel. Jacob s'était réveillé, étonné de se trouver dehors et nu. Il s'était empressé d'aller chercher de quoi se couvrir pour retourner chez Hamadahi. Immédiatement, le vieux sage l'interpella violemment.

« Que lui as tu fait inconscient ? » s'écria-t-il

Jacob se retourna vivement alors que Hamadahi lui prenait les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder. Immédiatement, le lycan comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se dégagea de la poigne de son mentor et couru dans la chambre qu'occupait Bella. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il la vit, endormie calmement. Tout semblait aller mis à part qu'elle dormait à même le sol, que le lit était cassé et que le parquet était recouvert de griffures. Il se retourna vers Hamadahi avec un regard d'incompréhension.

« Je... » commença-t-il

Il se retourna à nouveau et observa la scène d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui.

« J'ai... C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? demanda-t-il avec désespoir

\- Non... C'est elle. »

Jacob releva violemment la tête vers Hamadahi. Il s'approcha de Bella et découvrit en effet que la morsure qu'il lui avait faite avait disparu. Qu'avait-il fait ?

–-

Voilaaaaaa ! Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !


End file.
